


Милые вещи

by Cammia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Жизнь Ника Кларка идет по накатанной: лечение от наркомании, срывы, снова лечение... В клинике он знакомится с Глорией - но именно ее смерть разрывает эту цепь, и Ник становится главным подозреваемым.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ!современность (а точнее, примерно начало 2010-х). Без зомби-апокалипсиса.

Минутная стрелка настенных часов невыносимо медленно переползала от цифры к цифре. Ник смотрел на нее, не отрываясь, но она торчала как приклеенная. Однако стоило на мгновение отвлечься — и стрелка непостижимым образом оказывалась на несколько делений дальше. Но все равно двигалась медленно, слишком медленно. 

Медсестра, сидящая на посту, то и дело бросала на него подозрительные и испуганные взгляды. Ник ее не помнил, хотя персонал клиники за три своих продолжительных визита узнал очень хорошо. Наверное, новенькая. Боится его, думает, что сумасшедший наркоша накинется на нее, чтобы выбить денег на дозу. 

Эта мысль показалась Нику очень обидной. Да, у него есть проблемы, но в глазах общества он теперь чист, разве нет? Он как можно дружелюбнее улыбнулся медсестре. Обычно от его улыбки люди таяли. Но эта девушка поспешно отвела взгляд и с преувеличенной серьезностью уставилась в монитор компьютера. С этого ракурса она чем-то напоминала Глорию. И волосы у нее такого же цвета. Ник отчаянно скучал по Глории. С ней даже в этих стенах было весело. 

Он не видел Глорию и не говорил с ней уже месяц, с того момента, как родители забрали ее из клиники. Напоследок она нацарапала свой номер. Ник запомнил цифры, а листок порвал на мелкие клочки и выбросил. Ему не хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то узнал, что они планируют поддерживать связь за стенами клиники. Особенно — чтобы это узнала мама. Она, конечно, будет рада, что он «завел друзей», но эта демонстративная радость, будто он малыш на новой детской площадке, его убивала. 

Мама вошла, когда на часах было ровно десять утра. Стремительно ворвалась в помещение, уверенная в себе, излучающая ореол спокойствия и незыблемости. На других это невольно производило впечатление, вот и девушка за стойкой задержала на ней взгляд. Мама улыбнулась, и Ник подумал, какая она все-таки красивая. 

Только раз он видел, как эта красота и уверенность отступили прочь: в его первый визит в клинику, когда мама пришла и рассказала, что отец погиб. Тогда она казалась потухшей, волосы были собраны в неаккуратный хвост, вокруг ненакрашенных глаз залегли морщинки. Ник сразу должен был сообразить, что что-то не так, но он витал мыслями слишком далеко и даже не обратил внимания на эти тревожные признаки — только когда мама произнесла роковые слова: погиб, не справился с управлением, врезался в дерево. 

Но прошло каких-то полтора года, и вот она снова цветет. 

Глупо было злиться на нее или на Трэвиса, но сегодня Ник был зол и мрачен. Впрочем, как всегда без дозы. На трезвую голову мир был невыносимым местом. 

Мама обняла его, обдав запахом духов, на секунду прижала к груди. 

— Как ты тут? 

Ник высвободился. 

— Прекрасно. Пошли. 

— Не хочешь ни с кем попрощаться? 

— Уже попрощался. Идем. 

Мама беспомощно и немного виновато улыбнулась медсестре, но Ник уже вышел на улицу. 

Он поискал взглядом мамину машину, но вместо нее заметил знакомый, но совершенно неожиданный в данной ситуации черный внедорожник. И человека, которого меньше всего ожидал увидеть. 

Трой, опиравшийся о капот, оттолкнулся от машины, сверкая белозубой улыбкой. За то время, что они не виделись, он основательно загорел под калифорнийским солнцем, смуглое лицо и обнаженные руки ярко контрастировали с белоснежной футболкой. Рядом с ним Ник, давно не покидавший стен клиники, имел в буквальном смысле бледный вид. 

Трой, не отличавшийся особой ласковостью, вдруг сгреб Ника в охапку, почти уткнувшись носом в его макушку из-за разницы в росте. Ник, хоть и удивленный, вытерпел эту внезапную ласку, даже похлопал друга по спине. Но тут же возмутился: 

— Тебя она зачем сюда притащила?! 

— Я сам вызвался. Соскучился, — сказал Трой уклончиво, так что не поймешь, смеется он или всерьез. 

Ник поискал глазами мать, но она все еще оставалась в клинике. Видимо, говорила с лечащим врачом. Интересно, что тот ей наговорит? Ник поскорее забрался в машину, сев на переднее сиденье, чтобы матери пришлось сесть сзади. Общество Троя сейчас было ему предпочтительнее, чем ее. 

— Я к тебе приходил, — сообщил Трой, занимая место за рулем. — Но мне не позволили тебя увидеть, сказали, пускают только членов семьи. 

— Представился бы сыном Трэвиса. 

Ник заметил, как Троя передернуло: Трэвиса он терпеть не мог, хотя общался с ним неизменно вежливо. Ник не мог понять, что именно в его почти-отчиме бесит Троя: характер, близость с Мэдисон или цвет кожи. 

— В следующий раз попрошу маму взять тебя с собой, — примирительно сказал Ник. 

— А будет следующий раз? 

Ник неопределенно пожал плечами, хотя на самом деле уже чувствовал зуд нетерпения в каждой клеточке тела. Мама постаралась найти лучшую клинику, и лечили там неплохо — но терапия помогала, пока Ник оставался в четырех стенах, практически арестантом, без связи с внешним миром. Его трезвость была вынужденной. На воле же, он прекрасно это знал, достать дозу не составит труда. Достаточно одного звонка. И еще бы немного денег... Ник даже подумал, не попросить ли у Троя, но тот, скорее всего, откажет. 

Но ведь не станет отказывать в малой просьбе? 

— Можно позвонить? — спросил Ник, кивая на лежащий у лобового стекла телефон. 

— Кому? — быстро спросил Трой. 

— Серьезно? Ты прямо как местные надсмотрщики. 

— Просто выполняю обещание, данное Мэдисон. 

— Поэтому она взяла тебя с собой? Чтобы шпионить? 

Трой не смутился. 

— Это для твоего же блага. Мэдисон за тебя беспокоится, и я тоже. 

— Трогательно, — пробормотал Ник. 

— Так кому ты собрался звонить? — проявил бдительность Трй. — Не ври, что Алисии. Ты скоро ее увидишь. 

— Хочу позвонить Келвину. 

— Кто это? 

— Мой лучший друг. 

— Я думал, я твой лучший друг! — возмутился Трой. 

— С тобой мы знакомы четыре года, а Келвина я знаю с детства. 

Трой подумал и отрицательно помотал головой: 

— Нет, извини, не могу рисковать. 

Он даже убрал телефон подальше, от чего Ник разозлился. 

— Она и тебя в свои игры втянула... 

— Это для твоего же блага, — повторил Трой. 

Помолчав, Ник добавил, ни на что, впрочем, не надеясь: 

— Если мы и правда друзья, ты позволишь мне сейчас уйти. 

— И куда ты пойдешь? 

— Есть места, в которых такой, как я, могу скрыться. 

Трой внимательно посмотрел на Ника, а потом щелкнул блокировкой дверей. 

— Вот поэтому ты и не мой лучший друг, — усмехнулся Ник. 

— Вот поэтому, — Трой выделил это слово, — именно я твой лучший друг. Это ради тебя же. И немного ради меня. Мэдисон от меня мокрого места не оставит, если я тебя отпущу. 

— Я все равно уйду, — объяснил Ник. — Не сегодня, так завтра. Не завтра, так через неделю. 

— Почему? 

Трой выглядел заинтересованным, словно ему действительно важно было понять. 

— Почему ты снова и снова сбегаешь? Разве это, — Трой сделал неопределенный жест, — так хорошо? 

— Если ты не попробовал сам, ты не поймешь... 

— И не собираюсь пробовать. Мне и так хватает ярких красок. Я понятливый, просто объясни. 

Ник собрался с мыслями и попытался облечь в слова то, что чувствовал. 

— Мы живем под постоянным давлением, ты не замечал? С самого детства: ты должен быть хорошим учеником, хорошим сыном, хорошим спортсменом, учиться лучше, чтобы получить стипендию в колледже... Черт, тебе всего семь, а ты уже должен думать о колледже! Потом университет, работа, дети — все это заведенный круг, по которому мы движемся. Конечно, от чего-то можно отказаться, чем-то пренебречь, но все равно: мы должны, всегда и всем. И давление растет с каждым годом, оно настолько сильное, что, кажется, еще немного — и ты лопнешь, тебя расплющит, как под прессом. 

Ник перевел дух. 

— Под кайфом все не так. С тебя снимается ответственность. Ты никому ничего не должен, ты можешь быть кем захочешь — а еще лучше, можешь быть собой. Ты не член общества, который должен функционировать в закрытой системе, не заботливый сын, который не должен разочаровывать родителей — но разочаровывает раз за разом. Ты — это просто ты. Нет будущего, нет колледжа, нет стипендии — ты живешь здесь и сейчас. 

Трой внимательно выслушал, побарабанил пальцами по рулю и внезапно сказал: 

— Я тебя понимаю. 

— Правда? 

— Да. Я знаю, что такое давление извне, и знаю, как иногда хочется все послать к черту и быть собой. Но ты выбрал неверный метод. 

— Неужели? А ты знаешь верный? 

Трой усмехнулся. 

— Да, но и он тебе не подойдет. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Ник, — иногда ты бываешь пугающим. 

Трой ответил серьезно, без тени улыбки: 

— Знаю. Но тебе нечего бояться. 

Мама наконец вернулась и заняла место позади Ника. Он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к плечу, но не оглянулся. Больше всего его бесили такие минуты, сразу после возвращения из клиники, когда с ним обращались одновременно как с хрупким яйцом и опасным арестантом: берегли, смотрели с участием — но стерегли каждое его движение. После первой выписки Нику даже запрещали закрывать дверь в комнату, пока он не взбунтовался. И его неожиданно поддержала в этом сестра. 

— Ник не пленник, — возмутилась Алисия, когда Трэвис в очередной раз распахнул дверь в спальню Ника и снова убедительно-мягким голосом попросил того не запираться. — Понятие частной жизни вам неизвестно? 

— Это для блага твоего брата, — ответила мама, точно как Трой сейчас. В его словах слышался отголосок ее голоса и уверенность в собственной правоте. 

Алисия подлетела к двери и хлопнула ею так, что стена ощутимо дрогнула. Ник, сжавшись в своей комнате, слушал, как сестра отчитывает мать и отчима, словно провинившихся школьников, и — странное дело — никто ей так и не возразил. Ни до, ни после Ник не видел сестру в такой ярости. Он был тронут ее защитой. И потому ему было стыдно, когда двумя неделями позже он воспользовался отвоеванным ею правом на запертую дверь, чтобы снова сбежать. 

Сейчас Ник подумал, что безумно соскучился по Алисии. Она практически не приезжала в клинику, только в самый первый раз. А он не настаивал: перед сестрой, которая не осуждала, не кричала и не плакала, только смотрела понимающе и разочарованно, ему было особенно стыдно. 

Но именно ради нее он был рад вернуться домой. 

Словно прочитав его мысли, мама сказала: 

— Алисия тебя ждет, она скучала. 

Ник издал звук, который при желании можно было трактовать любым образом, но ничего не сказал. 

До дома они доехали в тишине.

***

Дни после возвращения были однообразны и тягучи. Ник почти все время проводил в своей комнате, изучая до оскомины надоевшую обстановку: стены под дерево, юношеская, даже подростковая мебель, плакаты Garbage, дешевые постеры, купленные на ярмарке ремесел, потому что «крутые». Сейчас эта комната, когда-то родная и знакомая до мелочей, казалась чужой, будто Ника занесло в спальню прыщавого старшеклассника, и хозяин вот-вот вернется. Он перерос и эти плакаты, и эту музыку, и покоящийся на книжной полке «Бойцовский клуб», этот обязательный спутник «не такого, как все» подростка.

Хуже всего было то, что в этой комнате совершенно нечем было заняться. Изредка Ник слушал музыку. Лениво перелистывал книги или журналы: первые были сухими и мертвыми, вторые глупыми и забитыми никчемной информацией. 

Как обычно после реабилитации накатывалось безразличное состояние, когда совершенно не знаешь, куда себя деть. Поначалу Ник пытался помогать по дому, но скоро понял, что из-за своей рассеянности только усиливает хаос. Вымытую им посуду мама тайком перемывали заново, а спустя пару часов после того, как он убрался в гостиной, снизу снова послышался осторожный гул пылесоса. 

А еще Ник понимал, что вторгается и отчасти нарушает заведенный порядок. Мама старалась вписать его в домашний график, но ее попытки разбивались о безразличие Ника. Тот осознавал, что виноват, но сделать с собой ничего не мог. Он замкнулся, отгородившись от домочадцев и их привычного ритма жизни высоченной стеной. Пару недель после возвращения он почти не выходил из комнаты, спускался вниз только на ужин, и то лишь когда мама и Алисия настаивали. Без аппетита ковырялся в тарелке; после больничной бурды домашняя стряпня была подобна амброзии, но Ник все равно не мог проглотить ни кусочка. 

Несколько раз к ним за столом присоединялись Трой и Джейк. Увидев их в первый раз, Ник решил, что мама пригласила братьев ради него — социализация и все такое. И заодно дополнительная пара надсмотрщиков на случай, если блудный сны решит снова удрать. 

Но Трой, которому Ник предъявил претензии в тот же вечер, отозвав в свою комнату, только рассмеялся: 

— Мы тут не из-за тебя! 

— Тогда зачем явились? 

— Не слишком-то ты вежлив со своим лучшим другом, — заметил Трой. 

Ник и сам понял, что перегнул палку. В конце концов, он оргрызается на Троя только из-за скуки и тихо, но нарастающего зуда в чистых и пустых венах. 

— Ну да, извини. Я просто на взводе. Думал, мама притащила вас, чтобы присматривать за мной... 

— Джейк вроде как встречается с Алисией, — сказал Трой, повергнув Ника в состояние глубокого шока. Тому потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать и принять услышанное. 

— Джейк — и Алисия? Когда это началось? 

— Не так давно. Может, месяц назад, — ответил Трой. Его эта тема не особенно занимала, он говорил рассеянно, одновременно осматриваясь в комнате Ника, чуть не обнюхивая ее. — Кажется, сто лет тут не был. Ты все еще фанатеешь от Garbage? 

Ник отмахнулся: старые плакаты его сейчас не интересовали. 

— Алисия и словом не обмолвилась, что у них с Джейком что-то есть. 

— Они типа в начале отношений. И держат все в секрете. 

— Зачем? Джейк — нормальный парень, и маме с Трэвисом он нравится. 

— И Алисия хорошая девчонка. Но несовершеннолетняя, понимаешь? 

— Джейк боится мамы? 

— А кто бы не боялся? 

Трой перестал кружить по комнате как акула и сел прямо на кровать, рядом с Ником. 

— Ты так и сидишь взаперти? Хочешь, попрошу Мэдисон тебя отпустить? Прокатимся на Голливудские холмы. 

— Почему именно туда? — удивился Ник. 

— Просто. Или в «Джошуа Три». 

— Соскучился по пустыне? 

— Есть немного. 

Они помолчали. 

— Неужели тебе тут не тесно? — спросил Трой негромко. — Взаперти. 

— Ты-то сам до двадцати жил на ранчо. 

— Ранчо было побольше, чем твоя комната. И у нас были лошади. И охота. 

— И кучка религиозных психов. 

— Они не были религиозными! Просто психами. 

Трой поднялся, окинул взглядом спальню перед тем, как выйти. 

— Как ты еще не сошел с ума... 

Это был чертовски хороший вопрос. Именно это с Ником и происходило: он сходил с ума от скуки, от серости будней, от того, что ему не было места в этой повседневности. И чем дальше, тем сильнее, до зубовного скрежета, ему хотелось вернуться в блаженное «нигде». 

Несколько раз он был близок к тому, чтобы позвонить Келвину. Это было так просто: набрать его номер, поговорить пару минут — и самое большее через полчаса в руках окажется доза, достаточная для того, чтобы улететь далеко-далеко. 

Останавливало два момента. Первый — отсутствие денег. О том, чтобы стащить их у матери или Трэвиса, речи не шло. Тогда ему не дадут выйти дальше порога. 

Второй момент, который не позволял снять трубку и послать наркоСОС, — невыносимый стыд. Ник сам не мог объяснить, почему совесть проснулась именно сейчас. Раньше ему удавалось вернуться к привычному сценарию без угрызений совести. Но сейчас его беспокоила сама мысль о том, чтобы похерить месяцы стараний: своих, врачей в клинике, родных. И Троя, который внезапно начал принимать в нем участие. В прошлые разы он появлялся, когда Ник уже возвращался из клиники, деликатно пытался его развлечь и так же быстро исчезал. По излишне вежливому поведению Троя у Ника создавалось впечатление, что тому выдали подробный инструктаж. «Десять правил поведения с молодым наркошей». 

Сейчас все изменилось. Трой больше не осторожничал, не пытался быть деликатным или делать вид, что Ник просто «уезжал отдохнуть», как сообщили любопытным соседям во время первой госпитализации. 

Ник подозревал, что причиной тому была сцена, разыгравшаяся в больнице несколькими месяцами ранее. С того дня, когда он ударил отца Троя и навсегда разругался с Джеремайей, отношение Троя к Нику изменилось, стало более свободным и дружелюбным. Отчасти это льстило. Отчасти — затрудняло общение и увеличивало чувство собственной вины. Плюс один человек, перед которым будет стыдно, когда Ник в очередной раз уйдет. 

А что он уйдет, он знал с того момента, как перешагнул порог клиники. Нужна лишь причина. 

И она появилась раньше, чем Ник предполагал.

*** 

Все родители время от времени спорят и выясняют отношения, это Ник понял еще с детства. Просто кто-то делает это, не скрываясь, а иногда даже демонстративно, как родители Тимми Сноу, устраивавшие на детской площадке подробный разбор жоп, на которые пялился мистер Сноу вместо того, чтобы присматривать за Тимми. А кто-то тщательно скрывается и шифруется даже от родных.

Родители Ника, конечно, относились ко второй категории. Они ссорились редко, вполголоса, за тщательно запертыми дверями спальни. 

Ник делал вид, что не знает об этом. И полагал, что Алисия делает то же самое, хотя они никогда это не обсуждали. 

Трэвис отлично вписался в эту парадигму родительских отношений. Спокойный, как скала, пацифист, он принял эту игру в прятки. И Ник, как в детстве, делал вид, что не слышит тихую, не отличимую от разговора ссору, для разнообразия вынесенную в гостиную. 

— Тебе необязательно ехать, — увещевала мама, — Крис может приехать к нам. 

— Будет лучше, если я сам их навещу. 

Ник застыл на верху лестницы, размышляя, вернуться ему к себе или все же спуститься в кухню. Мама и Трэвис не ссорились, но отголоски бури в их голосах говорили, что свидетель им не нужен. 

— У нас есть еще одна комната, Крис сможет остаться на все выходные... 

— Мэдди, я уже обещал ему, что сам останусь у них. 

— Если ты боишься, что Крис помешает Нику, это не так. Они прекрасно ладят. 

Ник едва не чертыхнулся, хоть это было ожидаемо: это лишь вопрос времени, когда разговор вернется к нему. 

— Нет, я об этом не думал, — сказал Трэвис, но так фальшиво, что подтекст его слов они оба поняли одновременно: и Ник, и Мэдисон. 

— Ты боишься, что Ник — плохая компания для Криса, — тихо и уверенно произнесла она. 

«А разве это не так?» — подумал Ник. 

Внизу воцарилась такая тишина, что даже малейший шаг показался бы топотом. И Ник не решился вернуться в свою комнату, застыл, вцепившись в перила лестницы, умоляя: пусть это поскорее закончится, пусть он сможет вернуться к себе в комнату, и они все дружно сделают вид, что этого разговора не было. 

— Я не считаю Ника плохой компанией, — оправдываясь, сказал Трэвис, — просто у Криса трудный период, он так впечатлителен... 

— И ты думаешь, что мой сын немедленно толкнет ему наркоту. 

— Наш сын, Мэдди. 

— Сейчас ты ведешь себя так, словно он — только мой!.. 

Ник воспользовался тем, что они так увлечены скандалом, и улизнул к себе в комнату. 

Вот оно. Вот то, что он не мог облечь в слова, то, почему он раз за разом возвращался к волшебному миру трипа. Трэвис был прав, а мама его не слышала: Нику не было места здесь, в этих стенах, среди этих людей. Среди большинства людей, если быть честным. Среди обычных проблем вроде воскресных встреч с ребенком от первого брака, вроде учеников с их первыми влюбленностями и смешными и страшными одновременно разборками, вроде опасности глютена, о которой теперь постоянно говорила Алисия. Ему тут не место. 

Хорошо бы, и мама это поняла и наконец прекратила спасать того, кого спасать не нужно.

*** 

Для побега Ник выбрал день после отъезда Трэвиса. Не совсем честно, зато минус одна поисковая единица. Если Трэвис не вернется ту же, бросив родного сына. Ник надеялся, что так далеко альтруизм отчима не распространяется.

Дождавшись, пока на первом этаже никого не останется, Ник пробрался в гостиную, к телефону. Нашел в лежащей рядом книжке номер. 

Трой снял трубку моментально, но удивился: 

— Почему звонишь? Что-то стряслось? 

— Нет, просто решил принять твое предложение. Ты прав, надо выбраться из дома. 

В трубке воцарилось недоверчивое молчание. Ник понял, что ему ничуть не поверили. Но Трой все же ответил: 

— Могу заехать сегодня. 

— Было бы здорово. 

— А твоя мама не против? — бдительно осведомился Трой. — Или домашний арест закончен? 

Ник покосился в сторону лестницы. 

— Думаю, если я пойду с тобой, проблем не будет. Тебе она доверяет. 

Трой хмыкнул скептически, но явно довольно. 

— Тогда договорились. 

— Договорились, — повторил Ник, хотя Трой уже отключился, и попытался отмахнуться от возникшего чувства вины. 

Как он и думал, мама ничего не имела против того, чтобы он вышел из дома вместе с Троем. Правда, пока Ник ходил за курткой, он слышал, как мама что-то негромко выговаривает внизу. 

— Инструктаж проведен? — спросил Ник, когда они сели в машину. По крайней мере, мама не стала сама их провожать и даже не выглянула из окна. 

— Не злись так, — ответил Трой. — Она о тебе беспокоится. Материнская забота — это неплохо, поверь мне. 

— Говоришь как брошенный ребенок. 

Трой посмотрел на него через зеркало заднего вида, выруливая с площадки перед домом. Нику стало неловко: он ведь на самом деле понятия не имел, какие у Троя были отношения с матерью. Он вообще практически ничего не знал о ней: ее звали Трейси, она была блондинкой (вот и объяснение его странной привязанности к матери Ника, Фрейд был бы рад), она умерла перед переездом семьи Отто в Лос-Анжелес. Эти факты всплывали в разговоре как-то сами собой, но ни Трой, ни его отец или брат никогда не откровенничали на эту тему. И Ник впервые задумался, случайно ли. 

— Извини, — сказал Ник, когда пауза затянулась. — Если я попал в больное место... 

— Точно, прямо в яблочко, — но Трой улыбнулся, показывая, что не обижается. — Так что не особо жалуйся, тебе повезло больше, чем другим. 

— Ну да, — пробормотал Ник. На этот раз Трой попал точнехонько в больное место, а именно — обострившееся чувство собственной вины. Которое только усилилось при мысли о том, что он хотел сделать. 

— Куда хочешь поехать? — спросил Трой. 

— Давай просто в парк. Тут недалеко, я покажу. 

Ник заметил, что нервно барабанит пальцами по коленям и заставил руки лежать спокойно. 

— Только заедем по дороге в супермаркет. 

— Хорошо. 

По мере того, как они приближались к магазину, нервозность Ника возрастала. Еще не поздно было отыграть: провести день в парке с лучшим другом (надо быть честным, Келвин давно покинул этот пост, зато отвоевал себе роль дилера), вернуться домой и попытаться жить той же жизнью, что и все, пока она не станет совершенно невыносимой. 

Но тут Трой упомянул в разговоре Трэвиса, и сомнения Ника разрешились. Более того, он наконец нашел верную причину, чтобы исчезнуть — Крис. Незачем младшему сводному братишке смотреть, как он катится по наклонной. Зато Крис сможет отлично вписаться в повседневную жизнь Кларков, и они все превратятся в одну большую дружную семью. 

Принятое решение успокоило Ника. Он даже смог поддержать разговор. Они говорили о магазине (Джеремайя на старости лет решил заняться продажей оружия на пару с младшим сыном), о Джейке, карьера которого для молодого адвоката была довольно успешной, о Джейке и Алисии, отношения которых уже не были тайной, о ранчо, которое было и оставалось камнем преткновения между Отто и индейцами даже сейчас, когда лагерь выживальщиков (параноиков, подумал Ник) развалился и земля пустовала... 

— Он больше тебя не бьет? — спросил Ник неожиданно и для Троя, и для себя. 

— Нет, — ответил Трой, не обидевшись. — Отец вовсе не плохой, — добавил он, будто оправдываясь. 

— Вот только глядя на него, я начинаю понимать, что мне и правда повезло с родителями, — сказал Ник. 

— А я что говорил? Ты везунчик. 

Машина остановилась на парковке у магазина. Горячий воздух, ворвавшийся в салон, когда дверца открылась, показался Нику ветром свободы. 

— Возьмешь все, что нужно? — спросил Ник, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал неподозрительно, обычно. — Я загляну в туалет. 

— Конечно. 

Ник проводил его взглядом, дождался, пока Трой скроется за стеклянными дверьми, и быстро зашагал к телефону. Набрал по памяти номер Глории. Запоздало спохватился: к телефону могли подойти ее родители. Что им говорить, Ник не представлял. Точно не правду: привет, я друг вашей дочери из клиники. 

Но ему повезло (и это он счел знаком судьбы и доказательством, что принял верное решение), в трубке раздалось знакомое и такое родное «Алло». 

— Это я, — быстро сказал Ник. — Можем встретиться? 

— Да, привет, — сказала Глория спокойным и дружелюбным тоном, который сразу дал Нику понять, что она не одна. — Давай сегодня в молле. 

— Заметано. Я буду там в три. 

— Окей. Встретимся у бутика «Шанель»? 

— Хорошо. Пока, Мата Хари. 

— Пока. 

Ник расслышал в последнем слове искорку теплоты, которую Глория не смогла скрыть. Положив трубку, он понял, что улыбается до ушей. Небольшого разговора хватило, чтобы все тревоги отступили. Глория дарила ему спокойствие. А главное, ей ничего не нужно было объяснять, перед ней не надо было оправдываться. У Ника появилось чувство, что он все это время был кем-то другим, но сейчас наконец снова становится собой. Живым. 

Оглянувшись — из магазина выходили люди, но Троя среди них не было, — Ник заспешил через парковку к автобусной остановке. «Прости», — мысленно сказал он, проходя мимо джипа Троя.

*** 

Моллом на их секретном языке назывался старый райончик на окраине. Хотя Лос-Анжелес непрерывно строился и разрастался, это место непостижимым образом оставалось вдали от внимания застройщиков. Немало домов здесь пустовало, темнея разбитыми окнами или, напротив, щерясь дощатыми оскалами. Трава на газонах буйно разрослась и кое-где пожелтела без присмотра хозяев. По мере углубления в этот район асфальт переставал радовать идеальной гладкостью, но местных жителей это не смущало: либо их машинам было уже ничего не страшно, либо люди — молодежь, в основном, — передвигались на велосипедах. И стоит заметить, вовсе не из любви к ЗОЖ или хипстерской моде.

Если бы не солнце, триста дней в году поджаривающее этот район на калифорнийской сковороде, можно было бы решить, что тебя занесло куда-нибудь в Детройт. 

Но Ник прекрасно знал, что на этих улочках царит жизнь. Главное — знать, где и что искать. А найти тут можно было многое. Конечно, в первую очередь, — наркотики, любые и настолько много, насколько позволяют отнюдь не толстые кошельки местных обитателей и тех, кто тут не жил, но был постоянным гостем. А еще — ночлег для каждого. Даже если Город Ангелов будет к тебе беспощаден, если ни один захудалый мотель не сможет предложить тебе местечко по бюджету, тут ты гарантированно найдешь койку. Правда, не стоит жаловаться, если тебя ограбят. Местные ребята не злые, просто им вечно не хватает на дозу. 

Это было место, куда можно было прийти, чтобы предаться порокам без опаски быть осужденным. Достаточно уединенное, чтобы скрыться в его глубинах без риска быть найденным. Недостаточно криминальное и изобилующее убийствами, чтобы привлечь внимание копов. 

Без пяти три Ник уже топтался у старого магазинчика, в залапанной витрине которого еще виднелся старый рекламный плакат «Шанель». 

Прошло не больше пары минут — и Глория налетела на него сзади и закрыла глаза руками. Ник предугадал это движение еще до того, как теплые ладони легли ему на лицо, будто был чутким радаром, настроенным на ее частоту. 

Обернувшись и увидев ее, Ник в первый момент онемел. Глория улыбалась, понимая, что произвела впечатление, и было ясно, что именно на такую реакцию она и рассчитывала. 

— Какая ты... — вырвалось у Ника. — Домашняя. 

Он не мог подобрать лучшего слова. Привычный нейтральный наряд: майку и джинсы — она сменила на пышную плиссированную юбку и кофту с длинным рукавом и майкой под ней. Волосы, сияющие мягким золотом, были аккуратно причесаны и заложены за уши. Глория выглядела такой юной, хотя была младше всего лишь на год. И такой... чистой. И немного чужой. Ник подумал, что не рискнет прикоснуться к ней — но тут она сама обняла его за шею и крепко поцеловала. Когда ее язык скользнул глубоко в его рот, робость спала и все стало по-прежнему.

*** 

Когда первая радость прошла, они медленно пошли по улице, держась за руки.

— Ты долго не звонил, — упрекнула Глория. — Я думала, ты позвонишь сразу, как выйдешь. 

— Не мог, родители за мной следили в четыре глаза. И даже подключили к этому моего друга. Что? — спросил Ник, заметив удивленный взгляд Глории. — Ты думала, у меня нет друзей? 

— Подозревала, что они есть. Но ты никогда о них не говоришь. 

— Может, я вас познакомлю, — пообещал Ник, понимая, что, скорее всего, это никогда не произойдет. Не стоит смешивать две жизни. 

— Кстати о друзьях. Джош сказал, мы можем остаться в его ночлежке. 

— В церкви? Что, нашего католика больше не мучает совесть? 

Глория, не отпуская его руку, обернулась и прошла немного спиной вперед. 

— Сказал, что с нами ему веселее. Что мы Брэд и Анджелина Молла. 

— Спасибо ему за эту высокую честь, — хмыкнул Ник. 

— А ты так думаешь? 

— Что я похож на Бреда Питта? Определенно. Я мог бы сыграть молодого Питта в байопике. 

Глория толкнула его кулачком. 

— Ты думаешь, что мы идеальная пара? 

Ник хотел ответить шуткой, но сказал серьезно: 

— Да, я так считаю. Ты лучшее, что со мной случалось. 

Подождал, пока Глория улыбнется, и добавил: 

— Не считая фильмов с Анджелиной. 

Глория наградила его еще одним чувствительным толчком. 

Впереди показались стены небольшой церквушки. Она была слишком маленькой, невзрачной и недостаточно старой, чтобы ею заинтересовалось какое-нибудь архитектурное сообщество. Зато идеально подходило для того, чтобы устроить свое маленькое тайное общество. Был особый кайф в том, чтобы накуриться или закинуться под бдительным взглядом нарисованных ангелов. 

— Жаль, я не смог достать денег, — посетовал Ник. — Хреновый из меня добытчик мамонта. 

— Не беспокойся, — Глория оттянула кармашек кофты, показывая Нику содержимое. — Я уже сходила на шопинг. 

— Ты полна сюрпризов! 

Глория рассмеялась: 

— Ты даже не подозреваешь, какие еще сюрпризы тебя ждут!

*** 

В заброшенной церкви ничего не изменилось: все те же немного облупившиеся стены, ангелы с бессмысленными выпуклыми глазами, неистребимый запах нищеты.

Почему, собственно, подумал Ник, тут должно что-то меняться. Их ведь тут не было сколько? Месяца четыре? Пять? Казалось, что целую вечность. 

Джош устроился на деревянной скамье, спинка которой покосилась с одной стороны. Сопя и ловя упавший через окно косой солнечный луч, он сосредоточенно сворачивал косяк. При виде Ника и Глории он махнул рукой и снова склонился над своей добычей. Отросшие волосы упали ему на лоб грязными кудрями, Джош стряхнул их. 

Вещи в церквушке растащили почти полностью, отчего по небольшому помещению гуляло эхо, присущее более крупному дому божьему. Звуки шагов Ника отразились от стен, когда он подошел к Джош и обменялся с ним рукопожатием. 

— Еще кто-то тут есть? — спросил Ник, кивнув в строну подсобных помещений, ныне служивших спальней. 

— Вы у меня единственные постояльцы. 

Джош широко обвел рукой помещение и, наконец справившись с косяком, довольно задымил. От улыбки у него появились ямочки на щеках и подбородке, которые сразу сделали его симпатичнее.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Ник. — Я твой должник. 

Джош отмахнулся: 

— Брось. Ты так часто тут бывал, что это, скорее, я у тебя в гостях. 

Он посмотрел, прищурившись, на Глорию, которая изучала сохранившееся на стене распятие. 

— Красотка она у тебя. И как наркоша вроде тебя мог такую заполучить? 

— Что поделаешь, любовь. 

— Любовь... Как думаешь, мог бы я к ней подкатить? Если бы тебя не было, конечно? 

Вопрос говорил о том, что Джош под кайфом больше, чем кажется: от наркоты, даже небольшого косячка, в нем просыпался мачо, жаждущий женской ласки. Одна из причин, по которым Ник старался не оставлять Джоша наедине с Глорией. 

— Нет, приятель. У тебя никаких шансов. Не обижайся. 

— Ага-ага... 

Джош всосал побольше наркотического дыма и наклонился поближе. 

— В комнате в конце коридора новый матрас, — заговорщически сказал он Нику. — Развлекайтесь, ребята. 

Ник постарался не показать, как его царапнул маслянистый тон Джош. Бездомным не до выбора. К тому же, тот сделал целое дело, удержав это укрытие за ними. Слишком велик был риск, вернувшись из клиники, обнаружить, что такое уютное убежище досталось другим «любителям измененного сознания». Поэтому Ник хлопнул Джош по плечу. 

— Спасибо еще раз, приятель. 

— «Спасиба» мало. Пива мне купи. 

Ник кивнул и оставил Джоша, щурившегося на него через наркотический дымок с мудростью каменного Будды. 

Глория улыбнулась ему — наконец-то мы одни! — и потащила его, ухватив за руку. Завела его в комнату, где Ник тут же притянул девушку к себе для поцелуя. Конечно, они целовались и до этого, но здесь и сейчас все было по-настоящему. Дверь церкви отрезала их от всего мира, и Ник хотел быть не где-нибудь, а именно здесь. 

Глория увернулась, смеясь. 

— Подожди, подожди! 

Ник, уже запустивший руки ей под одежду и ощутивший гладкость девичьей кожи, с трудом остановился. 

— Что такое? Ты не хочешь? 

— Хочу. Просто... сейчас... Смотри! 

Она задрала майку, обнажая худую аккуратную грудь без лифчика и небольшую марлевую повязку. 

—Я там уже все видел... Ого! 

Ник наклонился, чтобы лучше видеть. Глория убрала повязку, и стало видно примостившееся под ее правой грудью легкое черное перышко с зеленоватыми кончиками. Оно было таким реалистичным, что, казалось, дунешь — и взлетит. А на месте его держат только воспаленные красные края. 

— Нравится? — спросила Глория. — Сделала сегодня. 

— Очень нравится. 

Ник отвел голову назад, окинув взглядом картину в целом: стоячая, не поврежденная гравитацией девичья грудь с крошечными темными сосками, молочно-белая кожа и черная воздушная татуировка. 

— Очень нравится, — повторил он. — Иди сюда, и я покажу, насколько. 

Глория, засмеявшись, опустила майку во внезапном приступе стыдливости. Но Ник уже поймал ее за руку и привлек к себе. 

— Подожди, подожди... Давай сначала... 

Глория порылась в кармане и достала белый пакетик, а из него — два шприца. Протянула их Нику на раскрытой ладони. 

— Подарок. Считай, что сегодня Рождество. 

— Тогда тебе стоило купить «снежок». 

Ник бережно взял один из шприцов. Он действовал нарочито медленно, хотя ему хотелось как можно скорее сделать укол. Он уже представлял, как блаженство растечется по венам. Но уговаривал себя не спешить. Вряд ли кто-то со стороны понял торжественность момента, но для Ника все это: и _их_ место, и вожделенный подарок, и то, что Глория подумала о нем — было невероятно романтично. 

— Подожди. 

Глория его остановила, когда он завозился, пытаясь пережать руку ремнем. Ник неохотно поднял голову. 

— Давай сделаем это друг другу. 

Ник слабо улыбнулся. Вены горели, требуя порцию наслаждения, но он уговаривал свое тело еще немного потерпеть. Он даже галантно предложил: 

— Я первый. 

Он сотни раз держал Глорию за руку, но сейчас этот процесс оказался особенно интимным. Вены девушки были тонкими, но четко различимыми под тонкой кожей, которая белела, будто молоко, не тронутая калифорнийским солнцем. Ник пережал рукой синюю веточку вены выше сгиба локтя и поцеловал, прежде чем вогнать иглу. 

Глория прикрыла глаза. По ее лицу блуждала улыбка, которая говорила, что девушка уже не в этом мире. Наркотик еще не подействовал, но организм Глории, зная, что его ожидает, погрузился в предвкушение эйфории. 

— Теперь я, — напомнил Ник, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не сделать себе укол поскорее, как придется. Глория кивнула и, двигаясь немного медлительно, сделала ему укол. Ник прикрыл глаза, совсем, как она недавно. Ощутил на своих губах губы Глории. 

Изголодавшийся по наркотику организм расслабился, получив привычную дозу, мозг, которому больше не нужно было ничего контролировать, не нужно думать или беспокоиться, с облегчением уступил место инстинктам. Ник наконец был в нужном месте, с нужным человеком. 

Глория оседлала его колени, одновременно потянув топик вверх. Комнату наполняла июльская жара, но ее груди, когда Ник накрыл их ладонями, оставались прохладными. И гладкими, как шелк. Наркотик стер ощущения, сейчас Ник не мог сказать, где заканчиваются его руки и начинается тело Глории. 

Особенно когда они оба оказались обнаженными, и девушка легла на него: грудью к груди, кожей к коже. В затуманенном сознании Ника они были как два фрагмента пазла, идеально совпавшие, прочно вошедшие друг в друга. 

Глория снова выпрямилась, рывком оседлала его, и Ник ощутил знакомую иллюзию полета, которую испытывал только с ней. Он подцепил повязку под ее грудью, бинт упал, обнажая перо. Оно трепетало от дыхания, словно было настоящим. Ник не отрывал от него взгляда до самого последнего момента, и потом, когда он закрыл глаза, отпечаток изогнутого перышка все еще оставался у него под веками.

***

Отчего-то Ник был уверен, что спит. Хотя во сне он проснулся в том же самом месте, все еще обнаженный, с подсохшей на бедрах спермой и расслабленностью в теле. Вторая половина постели была пуста.

Ник выбрался из постели, натянул штаны и отправился на поиски Глории. С каждым шагом граница между явью и сном стиралась, и он больше не был уверен: все вокруг него — сновидение или реальность? 

Он не смог определиться и тогда, когда увидел рухнувшего на пол Джоша, раскинувшего руки и ноги словно для распятия, и примостившуюся над ним Глорию. Ее голова находилась точно над животом парня и ходила так, словно Глория что-то заглатывала. 

Не что-то — кишки Джоша. Когда она обернулась, остаток кишечника еще свисал из ее рта, словно сизое спагетти. 

Это, конечно, был сон. Или навязанные наркотиком глюки. Они, как по собственному опыту знал Ник, могут быть очень реалистичными, вплоть до звуков и запахов. Он, кажется, чувствовал смрад внутренностей Джоша ( _требухи_ ) и железистый запах его крови, исходящий от медленно подбирающейся к нему Глории. В ее глазах — побелевших, будто присыпанных пылью? — не было ни тени человеческого, и Ник преисполнился уверенности, что она мертва, мертва и превратилась в чудовище, и если он даст ей подобраться слишком близко, она превратит его в кусок мяса... 

В руке сам собою оказался нож, и Ник, не раздумывая, вогнал его по самую рукоятку под грудь Глории, прямо в нарисованное перо. Лезвие вошло легко, лишь в последний момент уперлось во что-то твердое. 

И все это время Глория смотрела прямо в глаза. И в ее взгляде не было ни боли, ни страха — лишь вселенская пустота и немое обвинение. 

— Прости меня, — сказал Ник, сам не зная, почему, и проснулся.

***

Сначала ему показалось, что кошмар продолжается. Он все еще был в заброшенной церкви, на той же постели, что делил с Глорией. Лежал в той же позе и видел точно ту же трещину на потолке. Но в комнате стало темнее — близился вечер, — а обнаженное тело холодило взявшимся откуда-то сквозняком.

Ник приподнялся, боясь не увидеть Глорию рядом, боясь, что кошмар продолжится, и он будет вынужден раз за разом втыкать нож в ее тело в тщетной попытке спастись. 

Но Глория была здесь, лежала рядом, укрытая одеялом до самого подбородка. Смотрела в потолок, не моргнула, даже когда Ник над ней склонился. Зрачки и радужка не шевельнулись, не отреагировали на движение — остались все такими же недвижимыми и потускневшими. Словно присыпанными пылью. 

Медленно, задаваясь все тем же вопросом: сон это или реальность? — Ник потянул одеяло вниз. Когда тело Глории, такое белое и холодное, каким оно никогда не было, обнажилось, Ник четко понял: это настоящее. Наркотик еще гулял в крови, но больше не мог укрыть его от реалистичного ужаса. 

Глория была мертва, окончательно и бесповоротно. Кровь, вытекшая из раны под грудью, запятнала белизну ее тела, испачкала простыни и даже тело Ника. 

Тот поначалу решил, что тоже ранен: кровь запеклась на правом боку, и ее было много, слишком много. Ник принялся лихорадочно тереть ее кулаком, но только сильнее втер в кожу, так что казалось, ему теперь ничем не отмыться. 

К запаху крови примешивался еще один, едва уловимый, но неприятный. До Ника вдруг дошло, что это пахнет Глория. Портится, пришло на ум неожиданное слово. 

И только после этого Ника болезненно, со слезами и сильнейшими спазмами, вывернуло желчью.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Наверное, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Ник понял, что сидит, забившись в угол комнаты, а его трясут за плечо. Рядом словно из ниоткуда возникла мама, тормошила его, задавала вопросы (Ник слышал ее, но не понял ни слова), а потом прижала к себе. Поверх ее плеча он видел, как Трэвис — откуда он взялся? — приподнял простыню, которой укрыта Глория, и быстро опустил обратно. Мелькнула бледная, с синюшными пятнами, рука. 

— Что там? — спросила мама. 

Звуки вернулись, мамин голос показался оглушительно громким и резким. 

— Тебе лучше не смотреть, Мэдди, — сказал Трэвис. — Я вызову полицию. 

Конечно, мама немедленно подошла к кровати. Ник крепко зажмурился, он был не в силах видеть Глорию снова. Может, если зажмуриться покрепче, а потом открыть глаза, окажется, что все это был лишь кошмар в кошмаре. 

— О господи, — сдавленно произнесла мама. 

Трэвис кому-то звонил, с кем-то говорил. Оторвался, только чтобы сказать: 

— Мэдди, вам лучше выйти. И забери Ника. 

Тот зажмурился крепче и не открыл глаза, даже когда почувствовал, что его тянут вверх. 

— Ну же, Ник... Идем, — уговаривала мама. 

Нику не хотелось вставать, не хотелось открывать глаза: это значило признать реальность происходящего. 

Но его вдруг оторвало от земли, крепкие руки бережно держали его на весу. Трэвис вынес его из комнаты сам и осторожно усадил на твердую поверхность. Только тогда Ник решился открыть глаза, и оказалось, что он уже в той комнате, где совсем недавно (когда точно? Он не мог сказать) говорил с Джошем. Интересно, где тот сейчас? В церкви было царила такая тишина, словно на милю вокруг не было ни души. 

Мама присела рядом на корточки, взяла его за руки. Ее ладони оказались очень теплыми, и Ник только сейчас понял, как сильно замерз, несмотря на жару. 

— Как ты меня нашла? — спросил он. Распухший язык еле ворочался во рту. 

— Ты сам мне позвонил. Не помнишь? 

Ник напряг память, но последнее, что мог вспомнить, — кровь Глории на своем бедре. После этого — черный провал. Однако он был одет, даже кроссовки натянул. Значит, правда выходил из дома? Провалы в памяти — это что-то новенькое... 

Трэвис, склонившись над ним, спросил: 

— Кто она, Ник? 

— Глория... 

— Девушка из реабилитационного центра? — спросила мама. 

Ник сначала удивился, а потом вспомнил, что мама видела Глорию: в день, когда приехала сообщить о смерти отца. Он с трудом кивнул. 

— Как это произошло, Ник? — быстро спросила мама. 

— Я... не помню. Не знаю. 

— Кроме вас тут еще кто-то был? 

— Джош... Тут был Джош. 

— Мэдди, — одернул Трэвис. — Это работа полиции. 

— Нам нужно больше деталей — для адвоката. 

Они заспорили, но Ник уже не прислушивался к их словам. Им овладело оцепенение, окружающая обстановка отодвинулась куда-то далеко, звуки стихли, краски померкли. 

Только сейчас он окончательно и полностью осознал истину: Глория мертва. Ее больше нет. И уже не будет. И эта бесспорная истина его оглушила.

*** 

— Ник, если ты не расскажешь нам все подробнее, я не смогу тебе помочь, — сказала детектив Бони. Нику она напомнила маму: та же уверенность в себе и профессиональная участливость в голосе. Они даже внешне были похожи: хрупкие блондинки с железным стержнем и подавляющим авторитетом. 

Ник покачал головой — та была словно чугунная. 

— Я все рассказал, — с трудом сказал он. В горле снова пересохло. — Можно еще воды? 

Детектив Бони задержала на нем долгий взгляд, не торопясь выполнять просьбу. Первым не выдержал Джейк, сидящий по правую руку от Ника: 

— Бога ради, вам жалко стакана воды? 

Бони кивнула одному из своих сотрудников, и тот скоро вернулся с бутылкой воды. Ник понимал, что надо бы притормозить, но осушил ее вмиг, едва пригубив. 

Детектив внимательно следила за ним, а потом, вздохнув, покопалась в своих записях. 

— Так под чем вы оба были? 

— Героин. 

— Где вы его взяли? 

— Глория принесла, — сказал Ник, испытывая смутное дежа-вю. Кажется, он об этом уже рассказывал. Полицейские просили его повторять раз за разом одно и то же, видимо, пытаясь поймать на несостыковках. 

— К чему спрашивать одно и то же? — спросил Джейк. Несмотря на поздний час, он был в идеально выглаженном костюме и до противного бодрый. Детектива Бони он заметно раздражал, что та пыталась скрыть, хоть и не совсем успешно. 

— Я просто пытаюсь прояснить картину, мистер Отто. 

— У вас есть показания моего клиента. Сейчас ему нужно отдохнуть. 

Тут Ник был с ним согласен. Он не знал точно, сколько времени прошло с минуты, как мама и Трэвис приехали в церковь. Трип давным-давно прошел, осталась невыносимая физическая усталость. Сейчас Ника хватало лишь на то, чтобы давать односложные ответы и рассматривать свои коротко остриженные ногти: их обрезали и собрали в прозрачный пакет сразу после того, как привезли Ника в участок. 

— Еще пара вопросов, мистер Кларк, и обещаю, я отпущу вас отдохнуть. На месте преступления не нашли оружие, которое... использовали против Глории. Вы знаете, где оно? Это нормальный вопрос, мистер Отто, — предупредительно добавила детектив Бони. 

Джейк все равно хотел возразить, но Нику хотелось, чтобы эта мука поскорее закончилась. Поэтому он быстро ответил: 

— Нет, я не знаю. 

— Хорошо, — детектив Бони сделала пометку. — Напомните еще раз имя того человека, что был с вами в церкви. 

— Джош... — Ник запнулся. — Я не знаю его фамилии. Вы нашли его? 

Спрашивая об этом, Ник сам не знал, что имеет в виду: живого Джоша или его тело. Сейчас он совсем не был уверен, что смерть Джоша ему приснилась. 

— Нет, мы его не нашли. Вы уверены, что были не одни с мисс Смит? 

— Мой клиент уже все сказал, — заявил Джейк. — Я думаю, на сегодня разговоров достаточно? 

— Боюсь, это нам решать, мистер Отто, — с мягким нажимом сказала детектив Бони. 

Нику меньше всего хотелось, чтобы они начали препираться. Сам он был на стороне Джейка: на смену оцепенению и ощущению нереальности происходящего пришла тупая усталость. Силы враз покинули тело, Ник с трудом удерживал себя в вертикальном положении. Металлический стол, разделяющий его и детектива Бони, казался заманчивым и удобным, так и хотелось положить на него голову и сладко заснуть. Глаза закрывались сами собой. Нику вдруг показалось, что напротив него сидит мама и смотрит осуждающе. Он мигнул, встряхнул головой, и иллюзия рассеялась. 

Детектив Бони, видимо, заметила его состояние и со вздохом закрыла блокнот. 

— Ладно. Мистер Кларк, вас отведут в камеру. 

Ник с огромным трудом поднялся со стула и зашаркал к выходу вслед за детективом Бони. 

В коридоре маялись мама и Трэвис. Первая тут же кинулась к Нику, второй маячил в отдалении, глядя, как показалось Нику, с укором. 

— Я могу забрать сына домой? — спросила Мэдисон, но детектив Бони отрицательно помотала головой: 

— Мистер Кларк задержан. 

— Он болен и нуждается в медицинской помощи! 

— Мы осведомлены о... проблеме мистера Кларка. Если он почувствует себя плохо, ему будет оказана медицинская помощь. Но отпустить его домой, учитывая создавшееся положение, мы не можем. Думаю, вы проявите понимание, миссис Кларк. 

Пониманием от мамы и не пахло, но ссориться с женщиной, держащей в руках свободу сына, она не собиралась. 

— Может, возможен выпуск под залог? 

— Это решаю не я, миссис Кларк. Лучше вам обсудить это с адвокатом. 

— Я сделаю все возможное, Мэдисон, — пообещал Джейк. — Но пока Нику и правда придется остаться здесь. 

Тот был согласен на все, лишь бы от него наконец отстали, даже пойти с охранником вглубь мрачно-серого коридора. По крайней мере, в камере есть койка. 

Но прежде чем это случилось, Джейк, улучив момент, придержал Ника. 

— Подожди, я должен спросить... — Он понизил голос, чтобы детектив Бони не расслышала. — Ты убил эту девушку? 

В его глазах Ник прочитал уверенность в положительном ответе, только поэтому он сказал: 

— Нет. 

Джейк отпустил его локоть и кивнул, отступая. Сделал вид, что поверил. Как и сам Ник.

*** 

В камере было предостаточно времени, чтобы обдумать вопрос Джейка, собственные воспоминания и подозрения. Сон исчез, едва голова коснулась подушки, хотя Ник чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Оставалось изучать невыразительные серые стены, решетку, прикрученный к стене унитаз. И думать. 

Убил ли он Глорию? Вопрос кажется прозрачным, на него можно дать лишь два ответа. «Да» или «нет», поставь галочку на листочке. 

Но не все было так просто. 

Перед тем, как поместить Ника в камеру, его отвели в душевую. Тугие струи смывали кровь с тела, красный поток лениво закручивался спиралью и стекал в слив, как в каком-то дурном ужастике. Крови было так много, больше, чем Нику казалось. Словно вся она вытекла из тела Глории и осталась на нем. Ник был в ней с ног до головы. Разве не это было прямым доказательством его вины? Разве не впиталась кровь Глории в его кожу? 

Нику показалось, что через запах мыла он чувствует железистую кровавую вонь, от которой желудок подпрыгнул к самому горлу. Ник хотел броситься прочь, но ноги разъехались, и он рухнул на четвереньки, больно ударившись коленями. В следующий момент его вывернуло, желтовато-коричневое содержимое желудка добавилось к растворенной в воде крови. Ник мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как эта дьявольская смесь стекает в водосток. 

Потом откуда-то сверху, не иначе, как с небес, раздался голос охранника: 

— Ты что делаешь, нарик ебаный?! Черт, он наблевал! 

Даже сейчас, стоило вспомнить об этом, к горлу подкатывал комок. 

Ник повернулся на бок, пытаясь побороть тошноту и мыслить логически. Перегруженные сильным стрессом нервы снова напряглись, накатил приступ паники. Но Ник все равно заставил себя воссоздать картину. 

Она получалась на редкость неприглядной: выходило, что он убил Глорию (Ник произнес это, внутренне содрогаясь), спрятал оружие и лег спать рядом. 

Но зачем? Как? Они ссорились? Все говорили, что Ник под кайфом был удивительно спокойным. Кого-то одолевала агрессия, кто-то начинал параноить, другие видели монстров на месте своих же товарищей. С Ником не случалось подобного никогда, для него трип был бесконечным приятным сном, который ничто не тревожило. Так неужели эта особенность организма вдруг дала сбой? 

Ник повернулся на другой бок так резко, что его затошнило. Он закрыл глаза, пережидая дурноту, а мозг тем временем безостановочно работал, пытаясь выжать из темноты памяти хоть крупицы воспоминаний. 

Если правда он убил Глорию — Ник повторял это, чтобы привыкнуть к такой возможности, но сама мысль вызывала у него протест и отторжение, — если он ее убил, откуда он взял оружие? И куда положил потом? Они ничего не приносили с собой в комнату, кроме шприцов. 

Так или иначе, Ник мог позавидовать собственной логике и самообладанию: избавиться от орудия убийства так ловко, что его не могут найти даже полицейские, нужно умудриться. Но если он такой умный и ловкий, зачем вернулся в постель, почему не ушел прочь? И почему не тронул Джоша? 

Ник даже сел на кровати. Джош. 

Он вспомнил, взгляд, которым Джош провожал Глорию. Хорошенькие девушки такие взгляды коллекционируют, потому Ник не особо напрягался по поводу Джоша. Что бы тот себе ни думал, он никогда не переступал границы. Мог ли он это сделать сейчас? Мог ли он ранить Глорию из ревности и мести, или... Ник представил, что еще Джош мог сотворить с Глорией — или ее бездыханным телом, если на то пошло, — и желудок скрутило новым спазмом. Приступ был таким сильным, что Ник едва успел добежать до унитаза и согнуться над ним. Изнутри изверглись жалкие остатки желчи, но тело все равно сотрясалось в попытках избавиться от любого содержимого желудка. 

Когда приступ стих, а подергивания внутри стали слабее, Ник отвалился от унитаза и прислонился к стене. Легкий озноб, который он чувствовал до этого, сменился жаром, лоб покрылся испариной, мокрая рубашка облепила спину. Если бы не эта сырость, холодок бетонной стены был бы очень приятным. 

Ник не решился вернуться на кровать, боясь, что его снова вывернет, и на этот раз он не успеет добежать до унитаза. Да и сил двигаться у него не осталось. 

Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень и очень одиноким. Словно люди по ту сторону тюремной решетки исчезли, земля опустела, и на земле не осталось никого, кроме него. Одиночество никогда не было для него проблемой, но сейчас Нику остро захотелось, чтобы рядом был хоть кто-то. Например, Трой. Тот наверняка поверил бы ему сразу, не стал сомневаться или выжимать из него признание. 

Парадокс, но ему стало легче, будто Трой услышал мысли Ника и протянул ему руку через разделяющее их расстояние. 

Пусть это было лишь воображением Ника, но это теплое ощущение успокоило его и одновременно ослабило его внутренний стержень. И Ник наконец смог сделать то, что не удавалось все это время, — оплакать Глорию. 

Слезы покатились по щекам — сразу много, крупными каплями. Скопившееся в груди напряжение отпустило, прорвалось вместе с рыданиями. Ник закусил кулак, глуша рвущиеся наружу крики, ничего не видя от застивших глаза слез. А потом и от темноты: раздался резкий гудок, и свет в крыле погас, оставив Ника одного в кромешной темноте.

***   


— Мне удалось договориться о залоге, — сказал Джейк. — Но сумма... оказалась выше, чем мы думали. Твоей матери понадобится какое-то время, чтобы собрать деньги. Ник, ты меня слушаешь? 

Ник с трудом оторвал взгляд от столешницы, голова так и норовила упасть на грудь. 

— Да? Что ты говорил? 

— Я сказал, что договорился насчет залога. 

— Так меня выпускают? — обрадовался Ник. Нестерпимый зуд, как душевный, так и вполне реальный, требовал от него выбраться за пределы тюремных стен. Прошлая ночь была ужасной, и Ник не был уверен, что переживет еще одну. 

— Меня выпустят, Джейк? — повторил Ник с надеждой. 

— Не совсем, — вздохнул тот. — Сумма достаточно большая, и Мэдисон потребуется время, чтобы собрать ее. 

— Сколько? 

Джейк сказал. Ник почувствовал, как надежда угасает в нем. 

— Почему столько? Словно я... 

Ник осекся. Словно он убийца? Полицейские ведь так и думают. Черт, даже его отчим так думает. И Джейк с мамой. И, может, Алисия тоже. Подумав о ней, Ник ощутил нестерпимый укол совести. Больше всего он боялся разочаровать сестру. Если бы он и смог когда-нибудь завязать, то сделал бы это ради Алисии. 

Хотя зачем врать себе — он бы этого не сделал. Даже сейчас Ника гнала на свободу злобная подружка любого наркомана — ломка. Он понимал, что здесь, в тюрьме, ему ни за что не достать дозу, но на воле будет шанс. Из-за того, что желанное свидание с наркотиком откладывалось, он чувствовал себя вдвойне разбитым. 

— А она сможет собрать такую сумму? — спросил Ник, понимая, что цепляется за соломинку. 

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Джейк, и Ник даже в таком состоянии понял, что тот что-то недоговаривает. 

— Да или нет, Джейк? Мама... собирается платить залог? 

Ник прикусил язык, когда понял, как жалко и обвиняюще это прозвучало, но слова были сказаны. 

— Собирается, да. Просто ей нужно время. 

— Я здесь не протяну, Джейк, — сказал Ник, с трудом разлепив ссохшиеся губы. 

Тот вздохнул и впервые за их встречу внимательно посмотрел на Ника, хотя до этого едва скользил по нему взглядом. 

Нику удалось разглядеть свое отражение в одностороннем зеркале, и он понимал, что перед Джейком открывается крайне неприглядное зрелище. Волосы после вчерашней мойки высохли кое-как и торчали вихрами. Ник пытался их пригладить, но смог лишь немного упорядочить шевелюру. Поспать Нику толком не удалось, из-за чего глаза приобрели вид черных провалов. Кожа, обтянувшая враз похудевшее лицо и превратившая его в маску скелета, красоты тоже не добавляла. Кроме того, она шелушилась от обезвоживания. Ник глотал воду из-под крана, пытаясь унять мучительную жажду, но вода моментально покидала его тело, усиливая страдания. 

Сейчас о ломке напоминали только немного ноющие мышцы и слабость, от которой клонило в сон. Но выглядел Ник все равно ужасно. Неудивительно, что даже Джейк, никогда не проявлявший к нему симпатии, смягчился. 

— Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил он. 

— Принесешь пару доз, будешь другом? — попытался пошутить Ник, но и сам расслышал прозвучавшую в этом вопросе безумную надежду. 

Джейк выдал подобие улыбки, несильно растянув уголки губ. 

— Прости, Ник, но это под запретом. 

— Хотя бы оксикодон. Наверняка у тебя есть знакомый врач... 

— Ник, — предостерегающе сказал Джейк, быстро приложив палец к губам. 

Ник проглотил оставшиеся слова и кивнул. Пожалуй, в такой ситуации и правда лучше оставить сознание трезвым. Но правда была в том, что он как никогда нуждался в своем волшебном зелье, способном забросить его прямо отсюда на радугу, подальше от камеры и детектива Бони. 

— Я попытался договориться, чтобы тебя на время вернули в клинику, — сказал Джейк. — Или допустили к тебе врача. 

— И? 

— Мне отказали. 

У Ника зачесались руки, так хотелось вмазать по этой лощеной, чистой, невинной физиономии. 

— Тогда какого черта ты мне об этом рассказываешь? — выпалил Ник. — Чтобы подразнить? 

Конечно, святой Джейк Отто не повелся на провокацию. Вместо этого он ответил самым терпеливым, самым спокойным тоном: 

— Я стараюсь, Ник. Я правда стараюсь. 

— Так, может... 

— Стараться лучше? Скажу как есть: дело непростое. Это убийство, Ник. А ты — единственный подозреваемый. Естественно, полиция в тебя вцепилась. 

Каждое слово Джейка вбивалось в Ника, словно гвоздь. 

— Ты говоришь так, будто шансов нет, — скзал Ник. 

— Шансы есть. И чтобы их увеличить, мне нужно твое сотрудничество. Мне нужен ты с трезвой головой. 

Джейк зарылся в бумаги. Сейчас он выглядел совсем не таким спокойным и уверенным, как несколько секунд назад. 

— Мне придется задать тебе несколько вопросов, — сказал он. 

— Что хочешь, ты же адвокат. 

— Твой секс с Глорией... был по взаимному согласию? 

По крайней мере, Джейку хватило совести посмотреть ему в глаза. Иначе Ник возненавидел бы его до конца жизни. 

Хотя вмазать Джейку все равно хотелось. 

— Ты думаешь... Думаешь, я ее изнасиловал? 

— Ник, я не говорил такого... 

— Прямо нет! Но ты спросил! 

— Это моя работа, как ты правильно заметил, я твой адвокат! 

— Тогда почему ты мне не веришь?! — вспылил Ник. Он приподнялся над стулом и наклонился к Джейку. 

Джейк не дрогнул перед этим приступом истерики. Он переждал возмущение Ника и сказал: 

— Я тебе верю, но спросить обязан. Нам обоим будет проще, если ты просто ответишь на вопрос. 

Ник понял: Джейк не отступит. Только поэтому он с усилием сказал: 

— Да, секс... был по взаимному согласию. 

Он попытался усмехнуться, но это была плохая идея: голова от этого простого жеста чуть не взорвалась. 

— Дальше ты спросишь, убил ли я Глорию? 

— Обязан, да. И прежде чем ты ответишь, скажу: я твой адвокат, и все останется между нами. 

Ник откинулся назад, покачиваясь на задних ножках стула. Ему хотелось одновременно смеяться, но смех почему-то не шел. 

— Говоришь, что веришь мне, а сам... Но я отвечу: я не убивал Глорию. Я не причинил бы ей вреда, я любил ее, Джейк. 

Джейк хотел что-то сказать, но Ник остановил его движением руки. 

— Подожди, я не закончил... Я думал всю ночь, мог ли я сделать это ненамеренно. Всегда ведь есть такая возможность, да? Но потом я понял: нет, я не смог бы сделать ей больно. Даже под самым сильным кайфом, даже в полном невменозе — я бы ее не тронул. Да я бы никого не тронул! 

Джейк выслушал его внимательно, не перебивая, а потом кивнул, ставя точку. 

— Хорошо. Я тебе верю. 

— Да брось, не веришь. 

— Я тебе не враг, Ник, — напомнил Джейк. — Я здесь затем, чтобы помочь. 

— Сейчас мне бы помог только Джош. То есть, его арест. Его не нашли? Пожалуйста, скажи, что нашли! 

Джейк покачал головой. 

— Нет. У полиции недостаточно сведений, только фоторобот. Если бы ты рассказал чуть больше... Хотя бы его фамилию. Сейчас искать его — все равно что иголку в большом городе. 

— Он же наркоман, Джейк. И сам приторговывает. Такие люди фамилией не светят. 

— Тогда нам придется искать другие ниточки. Ты говорил, что в церкви были только вы трое. Ты в этом уверен? 

— Да, на все сто. 

— Подумай еще раз. Может, с вами был кто-то еще. 

— Я не... 

— Подумай, — с нажимом сказал Джейк. 

Его взгляд стал пристальным и колючим, совсем как у этой чертовой детективши. Ник не понимал, в чем причина, но честно напряг память. 

...Глория, склонившаяся над Джошем... Кровь, капающая с ее рта... 

Он встряхнулся. 

— Нет, никого больше не было. Или я его не видел. 

— Уверен? — спросил Джейк как будто с облегчением. 

— Черт возьми, да! К чему вообще эти расспросы? Что, полиция нашла кого-то еще? Есть подозреваемый? 

Джейк покачал головой. 

— Я просто решил уточнить. Если бы там был кто-то еще, это здорово нам помогло бы. 

— А пока я в полной жопе, да? 

Ник хотел пошутить, но шутка вышла так себе, страшноватая и слишком похожая на правду. 

— Ты в жопе, — подтвердил Джейк, и Ник чуть не рассмеялся, услышав это словечко из невинных уст своего адвоката. — Но не в полной. Сейчас ты подозреваемый номер один, и во всем будут пытаться обвинить тебя. Но предъявить тебе обвинение не смогут, пока не найдено орудие преступления. Эксперт пока тоже на нашей стороне. Он подтверждает наличие половых контактов у жертвы, но считает, что они не относятся к насильственным действиям. 

Ника покоробила сухая речь, будто Джейк зачитывал дело перед судом. Она не жертва, хотелось сказать, она Глория. Ее звали Глория. 

— Так что нам остается только тянуть время и искать Джоша, — закончил Джейк. 

— А если его так и не найдут? 

— Я все равно тебя вытащу. Раз нет орудия преступления с отпечатками пальцев, нет и обвинения. 

— Как удобно для меня, — усмехнулся Ник. 

Джейк посмотрел на него внимательнее и сделал невероятную вещь: перегнулся через стол и накрыл его руку своей. Ладонь у Джейка оказалась именно такой, как Нику и представлялось: мягкой и гладкой. 

— Я обещаю, что все будет хорошо, Ник. Я не позволю отправить тебя за решетку. 

— Боишься, Алисия не даст тебе жизни? Или просто не даст? 

Губы Джейка брезгливо дернулись, он убрал руку. 

— Я сам не дам себе жизни, если с тобой что-то случится. 

Джейк захлопнул папку. 

— Потому что, что бы ты там ни думал, я знаю, что ты невиновен. И буду на твоей стороне.

***

Ник обдумывал эти слова позже, оставшись один в камере. Он не мог назвать Джейка своим другом, отношения между ними были ровными, иначе и не скажешь. Брат его друга, парень его сестры — и только. Ник изредка видел Джейка, приезжая к Трою, когда тот еще жил с отцом: привет-привет, пока-пока. Роман Джейка с Алисией прошел мимо Ника. И получалось, что об этом человеке он не знал совершенно ничего. 

И еще этот жест, слишком интимный и дружеский... На мгновение Нику пришла в голову шальная мысль: что если интерес Джейка тоже... интимный? 

Он тут же отмел эту идею. Нет здесь никакого потайного дна. Просто дружеский жест, просто желание помочь. Не без того, конечно, чтобы красавица-сестра горячо отблагодарила героя за спасение непутевого братца. И только. 

Лежа на кровати, Ник закрыл глаза и надавил на глазные яблоки, пока перед внутренним зрением не появились цветные и темные пятна. Они переплывали одно в другое, трансформировались, пока из них не вылепилось что-то кровавое. 

Ник убрал руки от глаз. 

«Кто», — это слово висело в воздухе гигантским восклицательным знаком из компьютерной бродилки. Ник искал ответа и не мог найти. Он думал над этим вопросом все время, пока голова не начинала болеть. 

Мозг постепенно прочищался, освобождался от липкой паутины, но лучше не становилось. Напротив, чем трезвее был Ник, тем сильнее возрастало его желание окунуться в блаженную дрему. Реальность — такое дерьмо. 

Когда лежать становилось невмоготу, он вставал и прохаживался по камере: три шага в ширину, пять в длину. Серые скучные стены, невыразительный кусок неба за окном. Никаких книг или интернета. Нику казалось, что, попроси он, книга бы нашлась, но читать ему не хотелось. Мозг бездействовал и одновременно чувствовал себя слишком утомленным. Концентрация внимания была такая, что Ник чуть не пропустил визит охранника. 

Тот распахнул дверь и отрывисто скомандовал: 

— Кларк — на выход! 

— Вы меня уже допрашивали, дайте отдохнуть. 

— На выход! За тебя внесли залог. 

Несмотря на профессиональную этику, голос охранника был очень кислым. Перспектива отпустить на волю убийцу и наркомана его не радовала. 

Ник приподнялся на постели. 

— Залог? За меня? 

— Идешь или нет? 

Ник подхватился и быстро, насколько позволяло ноющее тело, вымелся в коридор. 

— Давай, давай, — сказал охранник, несильно пихнув его в спину. 

«Только бы мама не увидела», — подумал Ник. Она, конечно, поднимет скандал. Но у Ника сейчас совершенно не было сил, чтобы выдержать подобную бурю. 

Но его ждала не мама. У стойки дежурного маялся Трой. Он казался зверем, засунутым в тесную клетку: переступал с ноги на ногу и явно мечтал вырваться отсюда. Но при виде Ника оживился, поприветствовав его белозубой улыбкой. Не каждый калифорниец мог бы похвастаться такой, даже после упорных трудов дантиста. Природа щедро осыпала Троя Отто милостями. 

— Ты как? 

Ник не успел ответить на этот вопрос, его тут же сгребли одной рукой, не смущаясь присутствия дежурного и охранников. Объятие было некрепким, но Нику показалось удушающим, кости словно взвыли от боли. Чувствуя, как подступает дурнота, он спросил: 

— Где мама? 

— Наверное, дома. Я не уточнял. 

Ник не глядя подписал подсунутые ему бумаги и сгреб с подноса личные вещи: полупустую пачку сигарет, зажигалку, горстку мелочи. Руки дрожали, и он с трудом рассовал все это по карманам. 

— То есть — дома? Она не приехала? 

— Я не говорил ей, что еду сюда. 

Трой задумчиво разглядывал его, видимо, решая, дойдет Ник до машины своими ногами, или лучше ему помочь. Предпочел первое, за что Ник был ему даже благодарен. Хотя, стоило выйти на улицу, от жары с него пот покатил градом, а ноги чуть не подогнулись. Мать или Трэвис начали бы носиться вокруг него кругами, но Трой и виду не подал, что что-то не так. Хотя, когда сели в машину, включил кондиционер на полную. От заполнившего салон холодного воздуха Нику стало чуть легче. 

Он собрал в кучу расползающиеся мысли и потребовал ответа: 

— Почему мама не с тобой? Или почему она не послала Трэвис? Они что, просто передали тебе деньги за залог? 

Трой как раз выруливал с парковки, пытаясь разминуться еще с парой машин, поэтому кинул на него лишь быстрый и косой взгляд. 

— Они не давали мне деньги. Я сам внес залог. 

— Ты? Не гони, это же куча денег. 

— Я бы сказал, кучища. Но ты же не собираешься снова сбежать и кинуть меня? 

Ник устроился поудобнее и потребовал ответа: 

— И откуда у тебя такие деньги? 

— Заложил свою треть от ранчо в Техасе. 

— Отец и Джейк в курсе? 

— Нет. Это не их дело, со своей землей я могу делать, что хочу. 

— Он же снова тебя изобьет, — тихо сказал Ник. — Как в тот раз. 

Шрам Троя вдоль предплечья давно затянулся и поблек, от него осталась узкая полоска. Зато воспоминания оставались все такими же яркими.

*** 

Кроме глубокого пореза у Троя были сотрясение мозга, перелом двух ребер и рваная рана на правом предплечье. Но Ника почему-то больше всего испугал кровоподтек на подбородке. Он смотрел на этот синяк все время, что навещал Троя, взгляд сам собой возвращался к одному и тому же. 

Трой неудобств, казалось, не испытывал. Он был смущен и заторможен из-за обезболивающего (тогда Ник еще не оценил всех прелестей трипа, и мысли об оксикодоне, который Трой получал в избытке, его не взволновали). Разговор не заладился, Ник совершенно не знал, что сказать. Видеть Троя в больнице было непривычно и неправильно, словно животное в клетке. 

Ник уже знал, что произошло: Трой упал с подвальной лестницы. 

— Теперь я знаю, какое место самое опасное у вас в доме, — неловко пошутил Ник. Он не мог сидеть на месте, рвался то принести воды, то поправить подушку. Больницы его угнетали. — Серьезно, какой высоты была та лестница? 

Трой проверил, не услышит ли их кто, и поманил Ника поближе. 

— Хочешь правду? 

— Давай. 

— Я не упал. Это отец... 

Нику понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем Трой говорит. И еще больше времени — чтобы поверить в это. 

Джеремайя всегда нравился Нику. Если Трой мечтал о такой матери, как Мэдисон (они не обсуждали это, но его трепетное отношение Троя к ней говорило само за себя), он, Ник, хотел бы, чтобы его отец был больше похож на Джеремайю Отто. Конечно, у того в прошлом были проблемы с алкоголем, литры спиртного отразились на внешности, но не притупили острый ум, не повредили деловой хватке или своеобразной харизме. Объединить бы Кларков и Отто — что за чудная семейка получилась бы... 

До того случая Ник с Джеремайей могли считаться друзьями. Ник, ощущая уколы совести, охотнее проводил время со старшим Отто, чем с собственным отцом. Именно тот научил его рыбачить, впервые взял на охоту наравне с собственными сыновьями (родители Ника об этом так и не узнали) и даже дал пару неожиданно деликатных советов, когда Ник начал встречаться с одноклассницей. 

Но сейчас прежние чувства Ника дали трещину. Наверное, так мальчики разочаровываются в отцах, понимая, что те — не небожители и герои, а всего лишь люди. И подчас — очень жестокие. 

Дождавшись, когда Джеремайя придет навестить сына, Ник поймал его в коридоре. Тот не удивился, увидев насупившегося мальчишку, усмехнулся: 

— Пришел меня ругать? 

— Удивляюсь, какого черта вы вообще явились! 

Не сдержавшись, Ник добавил еще пару выражений, из-за которых проходящая медсестра резко обернулась к нему и явно собиралась указать на дверь. Джеремайя поднял руку, успокаивая ее, сказал примирительно: 

— Сын немного разошелся. Ничего. 

А когда медсестра отошла, сказал Нику: 

— Можешь меня ненавидеть, твое право. Но у медали всегда две стороны. Знал бы ты, что случилось, не стал бы меня осуждать. Все, что я с ним делаю, Трой заслужил целиком и полностью. 

Это «делаю» больно царапнуло Ника. Он враз припомнил все «несчастные случаи», когда-либо происходившие с Троем. За шесть лет их скопилось немало: ушибы, синяки, два перелома. На каждый у Троя находилась гладкая, не придерешься, история: упал, нарвался на хулиганов, поскользнулся в душе, играл в лакросс. Хотя в команде он не продержался и трех месяцев, да и ни у кого из игроков Ник никогда не видел таких больших, во весь бок, кровоподтеков. 

Но тогда все встало на свои места. Ник даже поразился, отчего принимал все сказки Троя на веру, почему такое катастрофическое невезение не показалось ему странным. Может, потому, что в доме Кларков рукоприкладство было не принято. Ник, разумеется, слышал, что некоторые родители не брезгуют телесными наказаниями. Но все это было так далеко, не в его мире, который внезапно показался таким мирным, почти идеальным, а собственные проблемы — надуманными и глупыми. Потому что если у кого и были проблемы — так это у Троя. 

Стоило об этом подумать, как в голове помутилось. Ник будто со стороны увидел свой замах и то, как его кулак врезается точно в нос Джеремайи, совсем как тот сам научил Ника. 

Глаза у старика изумленно распахнулись, в них мелькнули невольно проступившие от боли слезы. Джеремайя отшатнулся, зажимая закровивший нос, и выдохнул: 

— Щенок! 

Прозвучало это не зло, скорее, одобрительно. И подоспевшему на помощь охраннику Джеремайя сказал, что претензий не имеет. Но Ника все равно выставили из больницы. 

Джеремайю он не видел уже два года. Троя встретил через две недели, когда тот приковылял после выписки. Несмотря на сковавший его корсет и явную боль от движения, он выглядел умиротворенным и почти лучился от счастья. 

Ник, который за эти недели извел себя мыслями и сожалениями, боявшийся, что Джеремайя отыграется за его удар на том, кто ближе всего, впервые не сдержал эмоций и сгреб приятеля в охапку. Перестарался: Трой охнул и даже осел от боли. 

— Извини, — спохватился Ник. — Я просто так рад, что ты выкарабкался. 

— Еще пара таких объятий — и обратно на койку. 

Трой с преувеличенным старанием аккуратно ощупал корсет, проверяя, цел ли. А потом осторожно, стараясь не морщиться, сел на кровать, посмотрел на устроившегося напротив Ника. 

— Я пришел сказать «спасибо». Отец рассказал, как вы... поговорили. 

Ник помрачнел: 

— Он злится? Он тебе что-то за это сделал? 

— Нет. Но он был впечатлен. И я тоже. Никто никогда для меня ничего подобного не делал. 

— Не бил твоего отца? 

— Не заступался. 

— А Джейк? 

Ник не раз задавался этим вопросом за прошедшие недели. Неужели старший брат спокойно наблюдал за издевательствами? Ведь не мог он не знать, не замечать. 

Трой неопределенно дернул плечом. 

— Джейку давно плевать. 

— И черт с ним! Ты должен съехать. Ты говорил, у тебя осталось что-то после смерти матери. Сними квартиру! Или останься тут. Уверен, родители разрешат тебе пожить у нас, маме ты нравишься. А когда они узнают, что Джеремайя сделал... 

Ник даже приподнялся на кровати, собираясь немедленно спуститься вниз и спросить разрешения у матери. Но Трой остановил его, положив руку на плечо. Для больного у него оказалась очень крепкая хватка. 

— Нет, Ник. Мэдисон не нужно об этом знать. Никому не нужно. 

— Хорошо. Тогда давай просто подыщем тебе квартиру... 

— Нет. Я останусь с отцом. 

Ник был одновременно потрясен и зол. 

— Чтобы он и дальше продолжал тебя избивать? Он часто так делает? 

— Только когда я заслуживаю, — ответил Трой. 

— Да что ты такого сделал?! Ни один проступок такого не стоит. 

— Некоторые стоят. 

На лице Троя были спокойствие и непоколебимая уверенность в правильных действиях отца. Ник как-то сразу понял, что уговоры здесь бесполезны. Он, конечно, знал о стокгольмском синдроме, но наблюдал его воочию впервые. И у кого — у человека, который, казалось, был крепче кремня. 

Конечно, Ник предпринял еще ни одну попытку уговорить Троя съехать от отца. Даже подумывал подключить к этому мать: хотя она не могла найти язык с ним или Алисией, с другими людьми ладила прекрасно, и профессионалом считалась не зря. Да и Трой благоговел перед ней, хоть и не подавал виду. Пожалуй, вдвоем они смогли бы уговорить Троя покинуть отца. 

Но потом Ник вспомнил обещание, данное Трою, и ничего не сказал матери. Хотя понимал, что теперь каждый раз, увидев на Трое очередной синяк, будет знать: это его вина. 

Странно, но после того раза Джеремайя больше не трогал младшего сына, или тот скрывал свои синяки тщательнее. Постепенно произошедшее забылось, у Ника появились свои заботы, а Трой ни словом не упоминал про отца или про то, что творилось дома. Лишь спустя несколько месяцев сказал, что все-таки снял квартиру в городе. И, как потом понял Ник, ждал одобрения. 

Но Нику уже было все равно. Туманная дымка наркоты заставила окончательно позабыть обо всех проблемах, кроме одной: где взять дозу. 

Возможно, в том, как охотно Ник покатился в пропасть, был виноват и Отто-старший. Благодаря ему мир стал чуточку хреновее.

***

Ник беспокоился. Сумма залога была большой, а ранчо, пусть не приносящее особого дохода, — главной ценностью Джеремайи, над которой он трясся. 

— Ты зря это сделал, — сказал Ник. 

— Но сделал же. Что теперь об этом говорить. 

Трой остановил машину на светофоре и открыл бардачок. 

— Я еще кое-что прихватил. 

Он протянул Нику шприц, заполненный прозрачной жидкостью. Что-то подсказывало Нику, что внутри не вода. 

— Бери, — поторопил его Трой. — Я слышал, что резкий отказ вреден. 

— Это если долго употреблять, — сказал Ник, едва ворочая языком. Его внимание было приковано к шприцу: несколько миллиграмм спасения. 

— Значит, он тебе не нужен? 

Ник заставил себя отвести взгляд от шприца и взглянуть на Троя. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Залог и вот это... 

— Я же твой друг, — просто ответил Трой. 

Поток машин снова тронулся, и Трой оставил шприц впереди, у лобового стекла. Ник смотрел, как еле заметно покачивается внутри жидкость, и все сильнее ощущал разгоравшийся в крови пожар. 

— И тебя не смущает, что я убил человека? — спросил Ник. 

— Ты этого не делал, — сказал Трой спокойно и уверенно. 

— А если... 

— Ты этого не делал. Копы пытаются заставить тебя в это поверить, потому что им так проще. Меньше работы. Но я знаю тебя, и знаю, что ты не убийца. 

Ника поразила прозвучавшая в голосе Троя уверенность. Поразила и тронула. Словно он все это время пробирался по хлипкому карнизу вдоль пропасти, но вдруг под ногами возникла прочная опора. И внезапно пропасть перестала казаться такой уж страшной. 

На следующем светофоре Ник взял шприц и быстро, чтобы не передумать, стянул обувь и ввел иглу между пальцев.

***

К тому моменту, когда они добрались до дома Кларков, к Нику вернулись расслабленность и умиротворение. Нестерпимый жар и ломота в теле прекратились, он чувствовал себя на миллион долларов. Что бы ни принес ему Трой, он не поскупился и взял самое качественное зелье. 

Будто через толщу воды Ник наблюдал, как выбегают из дома мама и Алисия, как его тормошат, задают вопросы. Но Трой взял ответы на себя, и Ник мог позволить себе молчать. 

Он лениво подумал, что мама наверняка догадается, что он под кайфом. И, конечно, поймет, кто привез ему дозу. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас неприятностей для Троя. 

Но мама списала его вялость на шок и усталость. 

— Иди к себе, отдохни. Мы потом поговорим. Трой, задержись, пожалуйста. 

— Только прослежу, чтобы Ник добрался до комнаты. 

Трой крепко ухватил Ника, засмотревшегося на игру солнца в окнах дома, пониже плеча и потащил за собой. 

— Ты палишься, — сказал Трой негромко, когда Мэдисон и Алисия не могли их слышать. 

— Ты сам виноват. Зелье убойное. Что это? 

— Понятия не имею. Попросил твоего лучшего друга подогнать самого лучшего. 

— Ты мой лучший друг, а Келвин — просто дилер. 

Трой рассмеялся: 

— Под кайфом ты просто душка. 

В комнате он аккуратно посадил Ника на кровать и добавил: 

— Тебе бы душ принять. Сам справишься? 

— Справлюсь, — ответил Ник с уверенностью, которой совсем не ощущал. 

Трой с сомнением оглядел его. 

— Тогда пойду вниз. Мэдисон наверняка захочет снять с меня стружку. 

— Она не должна... Подожди, я пойду с тобой. 

Ник начал вставать, но Трой удержал его за плечо и мягко надавил. 

— Я справлюсь и без адвоката. Отдыхай, — Трой погладил его по плечу. — Это была последняя доза, Никки. Тебе стоит завязать.

— Будь уверен, — пообещал Ник, прежде чем Трой скрылся за дверью. Сейчас давать обещания было легко.

Больше всего Нику хотелось завалиться в кровать. В камере ему так и не удалось поспать. Относительно чистая, она все равно невыносимо пахла безнадежностью, и этот запах мог бы выбить из колеи и более крепкого духом. 

Но Трой был прав, в душ правда следовало бы заглянуть, пока кайф снова не утянул его в свои сети. 

В ванной Ник, раздевшись догола, застыл, увидев свое отражение в зеркале. Конечно, он видел ужас и жалость, мелькнувшие в глазах Алисии, когда та его увидела, но не думал, что все настолько плохо. Но теперь вполне понимал сестру: он напоминал восставшего мертвеца. Лицо еще бледнее, чем обычно, глаза — провалы с покрасневшими белками, волосы всклокочены еще сильнее. Да и пахло от него наверняка не розами. Полноценный душ ему принять так и не удалось, успел только смыть с себя кровь. 

Ник коснулся правого бока. От крови Глории не осталось и следа, но Нику казалось, что она навечно впиталась в его кожу. Даже погрузившись в ванну с горячей водой, он ощущал этот кровавый след на себе.

***

Весь следующий день Ник проспал. Периодически он видел возле постели то маму, то Алисию. Иногда заходил Трэвис, а раз мелькнуло лицо Троя. Но Ник не мог сказать, снятся они все ему, или он правда просыпался в эти минуты. 

Из сна его вырвал резкий звук газонокосилки. 

Судя по падающему в окна свету, было позднее утро. Простыни промокли насквозь от пота и неприятно липли к телу. Голова гудела и будто прибавила несколько фунтов веса. Ник с трудом оторвал ее от подушки. 

Словно по волшебству рядом оказалась Алисия. 

— Хочешь пить? 

Я не больной, хотел возмутиться Ник. Но подсунутый стакан с прохладной водой был как нельзя кстати, он выпил все до капли, сам не заметив, как. 

— Еще? — спросила Алисия, но Ник уже снова провалился в сон. 

Когда он проснулся второй раз, солнце уже село, окутав комнату сумерками. 

Сон наконец освежил его, и Ник даже смог одеться и спуститься вниз. Голова кружилась, очевидно, от голода. В последний раз Ник ел еще в тюрьме, а это было — когда? День, два назад? Может, и неделю. 

Снизу аппетитно пахло мясом. Ник отправился на этот запах, словно ребенок на звук дудочки крысолова. 

Яркий свет с кухни ослепил его, он остановился на пороге, моргая. 

— Ник! 

Он скорее угадал, чем увидел мамин силуэт. Нежные руки обвились вокруг его шеи, губы прижались к щеке. Пахнуло знакомым неброским ароматом туалетной воды. Он окутал, словно облако, принеся с собой ощущение защищенности. 

Ник обнял маму в ответ, с удивлением поняв, что правда этого хочет, а не просто отвечает на ее жест. 

С другой стороны его обняла Алисия. Ник сгреб ее в объятья второй рукой. Длинные волосы сестры тут же полезли ему в нос и рот. «Чертова Рапунцель», — ворчал Ник, отплевываясь от ее волос после объятий или находя черные волоски в ванной. 

Это была его Рапунцель. Он дома. Наконец-то. 

Проморгавшись, он увидел за маминой спиной Трэвиса и Джейка, обоих с одинаково обеспокоенными лицами. Но присутствие этих двоих уже не могло его остановить: на глазах сами собой вскипели слезы, и Ник молча заплакал, прижимая к себе своих самых дорогих людей.

***

Как всегда, приступ сентиментальности спустя день сменился неистребимой жаждой. В этот раз ломка прошла легче. Может, потому что он был дома. Может, потому что никто не напоминал ему о том, что случилось в Молле. Лишь однажды его посетила детектив Бони, привезя с собой фотографии задержанных и найденных мертвецов в надежде, что он сможет опознать среди них Джоша.

Ник старательно изучил все снимки, даже те, на которых были мертвецы – все в разной степени разложения, калифорнийская жара не щадила никого. Плоть на мертвых телах словно осела, расплылась, словно скелет больше не держал ее. Наверное, и Глория стала такой после смерти – груда плоти без каркаса.

Тогда Ник и ощутил возвращение жажды.

— Джоша тут нет, — сказал он, возвращая детективу Бони снимки.

Вечером они всей семьей собрались у телевизора, совсем как в детстве, когда шли повторы «Сумеречной зоны». Только сейчас по телевизору бубнили новости и каждый занимался своим делом: мама читала, Трэвис дописывал статью для педагогического журнала, Алисия сразу надела наушники и явно присоединилась к ним только из вежливости. Ник был единственный, кто смотрел в экран. Потому он первым увидел – и сразу узнал – полуразрушенное здание. Церковь, где скончалась Глория. Вокруг толпился народ с транспарантами.

Мама наконец заметила происходящее на экране.

— Ник, я выключу… 

Она потянулась к пульту, но Ник поспешно сказал:

— Нет, не надо!

Он подался к экрану, всматриваясь в него до боли в глазах. В ушах зашумело, он с трудом разбирал слова дикторши. Общественность возмущена… От мэра потребовали снести церковь и расчистить район… Давно пора навести здесь порядок…

Ник встал и вышел из гостиной, не в силах больше слушать это. Телевизор за спиной тут же замолчал.

— Ник! – одновременно окликнули мама и Алисия, их обеспокоенные голоса звучали одинаково.

Он вернулся в комнату и запер дверь изнутри, чего не делал очень давно. А после какое-то время, сам не мог сказать, сколько, метался по комнате. Но движение не помогало. Перед глазами вставала то старая церковь, то Глория (картинка _до_ и _после_ ), то лица всех тех живых и мертвых, что могли оказаться Джошем, но не оказались. Наконец картинки слились в одну, и Ник видел перед собой только шприц, лежащий перед лобовым стеклом машины.

Сначала он хотел позвонить Келвину. Даже если тот не захочет иметь дела с убийцей, он все равно поможет. Конечно, поможет. Он же наркоторговец, ради прибыли он пойдет на все. Продал же он Трою дозу.

Трой. Ник пытался представить, как тот едет к Келвину, договаривается о покупке, меняет деньги на шприц, полный удовольствия, которое сам Трой не понимал и не одобрял. Но все же поехал — ради него, Ника.

«Тебе стоит завязать», — сказал Трой.

Ник провел ночь, вцепившись зубами в подушку и пытаясь думать о чем угодно: о маме, сестре, о лакроссе и единственном матче, на котором был, когда Трой еще входил в команду, об отце, о том, как тот учил его крыть крышу, о том, учит ли Трэвис чему-то Криса с тем же рвением, передает ли свои отцовские знания следующему поколению… И так пока за окном не рассвело, а жажда из нестерпимой превратилась в привычную, ноющую, словно больной зуб.

***

— Что со следствием? — спросил Ник Джейка несколько дней спустя, подкараулив на первом этаже. 

Джейк, вздрогнув, тоскливо посмотрел на дверь: хотел снова сбежать, но не успел. 

— Пока без подвижек, — сказал он. 

Ник будто невзначай заступил ему дорогу к двери. 

— Ты ведь скажешь мне, если появится что-то новое в деле? — спросил он. 

— Конечно, — ответил Джейк, явно мечтая убраться отсюда поскорее. Ник же не собирался отпускать его просто так: с его возвращения домой Джейк упорно избегал его, даже почти не приезжал к Алисии. «Джейк много работает», — говорила та на все вопросы Ника. 

Тому лишь хотелось знать, как эта работа продвигается. Но Джейк явно решил сократить контакты с Кларками, избегая даже общения с Мэдисон, что можно было счесть высшим пилотажем. 

— Разве детектив Бони не говорила с тобой? — спросил Джейк. 

— Говорила, — Ник привалился спиной к двери. — Привозила фотографии, спрашивала, нет ли среди них Джоша, а также еще раз спросила, точно ли я не убивал свою подружку. Наверное, надеется пробудить мою совесть. 

Джейк поморщился: 

— Будь с ней осторожнее. Она может исказить твои слова. Вырванное из контекста часто звучит на руку следователям. 

— Может. Но ведь со мной не было моего адвоката, который мог бы вовремя меня остановить. 

Джейк молчал, рассматривая пол у себя под ногами. Вид у адвоката тире любовника сестры был, надо сказать, не слишком бодрый. Ник заметил залегшие под глазами мешки и плохо пробритый участок на подбородке. Джейку захотелось посочувствовать, но Ник временно задвинул эмоции. 

— Что не так? — спросил он в лоб. — Ты бегаешь от меня, как от огня. Дело плохо, но ты боишься мне об этом сказать? 

— Нет, — поспешил его успокоить Джейк. — В деле, как я и говорил, пока простой. Полиции нечего тебе предъявить, кроме косвенных обвинений. Ты пока останешься дома, возможно, даже до самого суда, который неизвестно когда состоится. Не волнуйся. 

— Но я волнуюсь, — сказал Ник, подойдя к нему ближе и понижая голос, чтобы никто их случайно не услышал. — Ты ведь скажешь мне, если что-то случится? Даже если... Если выяснится, что это я убил Глорию, но полиция об этом пока не знает, — ты ведь скажешь мне? 

— Думаешь, это сделал ты? — спросил Джейк. 

— А что мне думать? Ни следа Джоша, я не помню, что делал, не могу быть уверен в своих воспоминаниях. Может, я и его грохнул... — Ник сглотнул. — А мой адвокат ведет себя так, словно покрывает преступника... 

Ник и сам испугался произведенного эффекта: Джейк отшатнулся, уставившись на него почти с ужасом. 

— Что? — спросил Ник, борясь с накатившей слабостью. Коленки предательски подрагивали. — Ты думаешь, это я? 

— Нет, — сказал Джейк поспешно. — Нет, я... 

Он подался вперед к Нику. Глаза лихорадочно заблестели, на щеках Джейка проступил нездоровый румянец. Он выглядит точь-в-точь как измученный наркоша, подумал Ник. Это пугало. Действительно пугало. 

— Запомни, — начал Джейк с горячностью. — Ты не виноват... 

Его перебил стук в дверь. Джейк резко замолчал, а Ник чуть не подпрыгнул от внезапности. Он помедлил: открыть или нет? Но Джейк, только что готовый к откровенности, снова закрылся в себе. Секунда — и перед Ником снова был подтянутый и невозмутимый выпускник юрфака. Только красные пятна на щеках выдавали недавнее волнение. Ник, пытаясь подавить разочарование, повернулся к двери. 

— Привет, — сказал стоящий на пороге Трой. Заметил брата, и некоторое время его взгляд перебегал от Джейка к Нику. — Что за собрание? 

Джейк мотнул головой: 

— Я уже ухожу. Пока, Ник, я позвоню, если что. 

Джейк поспешно протиснулся мимо них, задев плечом Троя, который даже не подумал подвинуться — так и стоял в дверях, провожая брата задумчивым взглядом. А потом повернулся к Нику: 

— И что у вас тут происходит? 

— Сам не понял. 

Ник поднял руку, прощаясь с уже севшим в машину Джейком. За лобовым стеклом выражение лица было не разобрать, но Ник был уверен, что Джейк смотрит на них. На прощание он не помахал. 

— Не обижайся, — сказал Ник, — но иногда твой брат бывает... странным. 

— Какие тут обиды. 

Трой поднял бумажный пакет. 

— Впустишь меня? Я пришел с дарами.

***

— О чем вы говорили? — спросил Трой позже. 

Они с Ником обосновались на кухне. Ник, сидя за барной стойкой, с некоторым удивлением наблюдал, как Трой деловито обшаривает шкафы, расставляет посуду и шинкует овощи и мясо. 

— С Джейком? Я спросил, не нашли ли Джоша, есть ли подвижки в деле... 

— И? 

— Ничего. Слушай, ты правда будешь готовить? 

Трой пожал плечами. Смотреть на его широкоплечую фигуру, мягкие завитки волос на шее и быстрые руки в закатанных рукавах рубашки было даже приятно. 

— Просто решил поддержать друга. И отблагодарить Мэдисон за ее гостеприимство. Это будет чили. Настоящий, техасский, а не то, что предлагают в местных ресторанах. 

— Это лишнее, — пробормотал Ник. Сегодня день странностей, братья Отто показали себя с неожиданной стороны. — Извини, — не выдержал он, — но разве ты умеешь готовить? 

— Я вырос на ранчо, там тот, кто не работает, не ест. Что тебя удивляет? 

Все, подумал Ник. Все удивляет. Но этот сюрприз был хотя бы приятным. Внезапно он ощутил прилив беспричинного хорошего настроения, отчего освещенная косыми солнечными лучами кухня стала еще светлее. В воздухе поплыл аппетитный запах обжариваемых овощей. Казалось, стоит присмотреться — и различишь, как аромат сбивается в легкие облачка, как в мультике. 

— Я думал про Джоша, — сказал Трой, не оборачиваясь. 

Хорошее настроение тут же улетучилось. 

— Правда? — спросил Ник без энтузиазма. За эту неделю ему пришлось не раз рассказать свою историю, и он не желал в сотый раз углубляться в подробности. 

— Я мог бы его поискать. 

Трой обернулся, глядя внимательно. Да он же всерьез, понял Ник, которому предложение сначала показалось высказанным для вежливости. 

Сейчас он уже думал, что это неплохая идея. Но все же он сказал осторожно: 

— Полиция его ищет. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности. Это же наверняка незаконно. Препятствие следствию и все такое. 

— Проблем не будет, — уверенно ответил Трой, снова берясь за нож. Мясо под его руками было невыносимо красным, словно вот-вот истечет кровью. Ник отвел взгляд. 

— Я не могу тебя об этом просить, — сказал он. 

— Ты и не просишь, я сам предлагаю. На самом деле, я уже начал поиски. Но мне не хватает информации. 

— Ты... серьезно? Но с тобой же никто не станет говорить... 

— Станут. Деньги творят чудеса. 

— Это уже чересчур, — пробормотал Ник. — Сначала залог, потом это... 

— Просто помогаю другу. 

— Просто помочь — это прийти навестить друга, обвиненного в убийстве, и приготовить ему чили. А не стать ради него мстителем! 

— Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое, — уверенно сказал Трой, хотя сам Ник той же уверенности не испытывал. 

Стал бы он прикрывать Троя, если бы того обвинили в убийстве? Вносить залог, искать подозреваемого? Ник отнюдь не был в этом уверен. Только это и мешало ему принять помощь Троя. 

— К тому же, ты еще не обвиняемый, — продолжил Трой. Его руки ловко сновали над доской, и это зрелище даже завораживало. — Ты просто подозреваемый. Есть разница. 

— Это ты от Джейка нахватался? 

— Он бесится, когда путают такие вещи. 

Трой накрыл сковороду крышкой и сел напротив Ника. 

— Если хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, мне нужно больше информации про Джоша. Особые приметы, где вы познакомились, где он может быть сейчас. 

— Я как на допросе, — проворчал Ник. 

— Неправда! Я нежнее, чем копы. 

Ник посмотрел на него с подозрением. Трой рассмеялся. Но все же на его лице промелькнуло странное выражение — неуместная серьезность, словно Трой не шутил, а лишь прятался за шуткой, как за щитом. 

Он волнуется обо мне, предположил Ник. Да, наверное. Неожиданно приятное чувство: знать, что за тебя переживают. Конечно, мама только этим и занималась, а сам Ник с маниакальным упорством подбрасывал ей все новые поводы для волнений. Но это было совсем другое дело: маме полагалось переживать. Такова была ее социальная роль, и Мэдисон Кларк придерживалась этой роли искренне и с удовольствием. 

Но Трой был не из родственного круга. Он вполне мог выразить вежливое сочувствие, как сделали другие приятели, и с чистой совестью выкинуть Ника из своей жизни. Кто осудит тебя за то, что ты не хочешь общаться с убийцей? 

Однако вот он Трой — рядом, добровольно связавший себя с Ником. И потому эта связь была особенно крепкой. 

— Ладно, слушай, — сдался Ник. — Хотя толку от этого будет немного. Я ведь даже фамилии его не знаю. 

— Может, есть тот, кто знает? Что насчет Келвина? 

Ник замер как громом пораженный. Про Келвина-то он и забыл. 

— Точно, Келвин! Он ведь нас и познакомил! 

— Отлично. Тогда я снова повидаю твоего бывшего лучшего друга. 

Ник рассмеялся, пытаясь проигнорировать пробежавший внутри холодок. 

— Эй, ты этого, может, не понимаешь, но прозвучало это зловеще! Ты ведь не сделаешь ничего такого? Конечно, если мы будем соседями по камере, мне не придется опасаться за свой зад. Но не советую спешить в тюрьму. Кормят там паршиво. 

На этот раз Трой улыбнулся самую чуточку, обозначив веселье приподнятыми уголками губ. Обычно в его улыбке было что-то дикое, звериное, но сейчас Трой выглядел как актер из подросткового сериала, мечта девочек-подростков. 

— Не бойся, — сказал Трой мягко. — Я прекрасно себя контролирую. Можешь спросить Джейка. 

Ник отметил нотку напряжения в голосе Троя, но не стал вдаваться в подробности. Влезать в отношения братьев — последнее дело. 

— Если так — я согласен, — решительно сказал Ник, отрезая себе путь обратно. — Найди Джоша, прошу. Только обещай, что ничего не будешь делать, не сообщив мне. Я хочу сам с ним поговорить. И если окажется... 

Говорить вдруг стало трудно, горло сдавило. 

Трой посмотрел на него с любопытством: 

— Если окажется, что это он, то?.. 

Ник сам точно не знал, что хотел сказать. 

— То я с ним... поговорю, — сказал он неопределенно. 

Трой удовлетворенно кивнул: 

— Это другой разговор. 

Он снова повернулся к плите и спросил так, будто до этого они говорили о планах на уик-энд или о новом фильме: 

— Готов попробовать лучший чили в своей жизни? 

— Без обид, чувак, но лучший чили готовит моя мама. Мамы всегда и во всем лучше всех. 

Ник с сомнением осмотрел поданное блюдо, исходящее паром: 

— А где бобы? 

— Просто попробуй. 

Ник осторожно взял ложу в рот. Потом еще одну, уже решительнее. Хотел что-то сказать, но не смог из-за набитого рта, потому просто поднял большой палец. 

— Так-то, — сказал Трой довольно.


	3. Chapter 3

Дни текли один за другим, отмечаемые только визитами Джейка, которому нечего было сообщить. Джоша все еще ищут, детектив Бони все еще копает под Ника. 

Тому все больше казалось, что Джейк его избегает. Однажды он прямо сказал: 

— Давай поговорим позже. Меня ждет клиент. 

— Я думал, я твой клиент! — удивился Ник. 

— У меня есть и другие дела. Мир не сошелся на тебе, Ник. 

Ник остолбенел, Джейк смутился и, скомканно извинившись, ретировался. 

Хоть Джейк и сказал это в запале, он был прав. Ник видел, как мир, пошатнувшийся после смерти Глории, быстро затянул раны и покатил дальше. 

Мама, которая раньше даже из другой комнаты прислушивалась к его передвижениям, готовая прийти на помощь в любой момент, заглядывала к нему уже реже: другие трудные дети требовали ее внимания и материнского участия. Трэвис, что радовало, больше не держался отстраненно. Правда, и Криса в гости приглашать не спешил. Алисия с головой ушла в учебу, вечерами пропадала то в студии друзей-художников, то у Джейка. Трой, обещавший заглядывать, больше не приезжал и только раз звонил, но говорил быстро и уклончиво, будто опасался, что их подслушают. Соседи, обеспокоенные близостью к убийце, все реже останавливались, чтобы бросить взгляд на дом Кларков, и спешили дальше, захваченные делами. Даже газеты, пошумевшие пару дней, переключились на более свежие убийства, ограбления и изнасилования. 

Ник, больше всего мечтавший, чтобы шумиха вокруг него утихла, вдруг почувствовал себя одиноким. Мир жил дальше, каждый крутился в нем, как винтик в отлаженном механизме, а Ник не знал, куда себя деть. Раньше он даже гордился своей обособленностью, исключенностью из круга обыденности — но что делать со своей уникальностью, сидя в четырех стенах? 

— Ты не пленник, — сказал Джейк. — Можешь выходить, куда хочешь. Просто не покидай пределов города. И очень прошу, не сбегай снова в какой-нибудь притон. Ты всех нас сильно подставишь. 

К несчастью, ничего кроме притонов Нику на ум не приходило. Он, конечно, мог пойти в парк. Или просто прогуляться до магазина. Съездить в молл, настоящий молл — но зачем? 

Оставалось только смотреть в окно, снова и снова крутить ту же музыку (чем Трою не нравились Garbage? Они звучали все так же богично, как и раньше), изображать примерного сына. Пожалуй, он даже мог назвать себя винтиком в общем механизме. Вот только до него никому не было дела. 

Или он так думал? 

В один из вечеров, настолько скучных, что Ник подумывал взяться за гитару, заброшенную в чулан года четыре назад, раздался совершенно неожиданный звонок. Мама, позвавшая Ника к телефону, выглядела одновременно рассерженной и озадаченной и не спешила отдавать трубку. 

— Это Джеремайя... 

— Что-то новое в деле? — Ник протянул руку, но мама машинально отвела трубку в сторону. — Мам, он мой адвокат все же... 

— Джеремайя-старший, — уточнила мама. 

Ник отдернул руку от телефона: 

— Что ему нужно? 

Мама пожала плечами: 

— Сказать ему, что ты вышел? Я скажу, — сказала мама твердо, увидев, как Ник медлит. 

Он и в самом деле не знал, что ему делать. Зачем Джеремайя звонит ему? Они не общались уже несколько лет, Ник даже не мог вспомнить в деталях лицо Отто-старшего, в памяти осталась только немного сгорбленная старческая фигура и умный взгляд выцветших глаз. А еще — красный отпечаток его, Ника, ладони на морщинистой щеке. 

Стоило подумать об этом, и рука заныла, как после удара. 

— Нет, мам, дай я с ним поговорю. 

— Уверен? 

Но Ник уже забрал трубку и поднес ее к уху, быстрее, чтобы не передумать. Отвернулся от мамы, но спиной все еще чувствовал ее обеспокоенный взгляд. Порой Ник ощущал его на себе, даже находясь далеко от дома и нормальной жизни. Просыпался на постели в очередном притоне рядом с Глорией, а до нее с безымянными девочками мальчиками — просыпался именно от этого обеспокоенного и безусловно любящего взгляда. Сейчас тот уже не казался таким невыносимым, но все же иногда Нику хотелось, чтобы мама не смотрела так: велик был соблазн вернуться к роли маминого мальчика, отрешиться от проблем и с облегчением доверить их кому-то другому. 

Джеремайя нравился ему еще и поэтому: он относится к Нику как к равному. 

— Ник? 

Голос Джеремайи был ниже и жестче, чем Ник помнил. Слышать его было странно: словно возвращаешься в прошлое, о котором стараешься забыть. 

Словно твой отец вернулся из мертвых. 

— Да, — сказал Ник, и с недовольством услышал, как его собственный голос от волнения стал выше, как у пускающего петуха подростка. Он откашлялся и повторил: — Да. 

— Рад слышать тебя, сынок. 

Ник крепче стиснул трубку. Его поразило волнение, которое вызвало это простое и естественное «сынок». Пришлось напомнить себе, что этот безобидный с виду старик избивал своего сына и оставил на его теле нестираемые следы. Пришлось в деталях припомнить шрам, змеящийся по предплечью Троя, лишь бы не поддаться чарам этого голоса. 

— Что вы хотели, Джеремайя? 

Ник намеренно подпустил резкости и грубости в голос. Мы не друзья, Джеремайя. И уж точно не отец с сыном. Я не дам себя обмануть. 

Джеремайя не обиделся, сказал мирно: 

— Я хотел выразить соболезнования по поводу твоей подружки. Узнал от Джейка, что случилось. Мне очень жаль, сынок. 

Ник не хотел этого говорить, но как-то само вырвалось: 

— А Джейк сказал, что меня обвиняют в ее убийстве? 

— Сказал, — смутился Джеремайя. — Но это же глупость. Ты бы ее и пальцем не тронул, ведь так? 

— Вам-то откуда знать? — огрызнулся Ник. 

— Я хорошо знаю своих мальчиков, и знаю, кто и на что способен, — Джеремайя вздохнул в трубку. — Ты, конечно, вряд ли рад, что я называю тебя «своим мальчиком». Но поверь, Ник, ты мне как сын. 

— Со своими детьми, насколько я помню, вы не церемонитесь. 

И снова Джеремайя не обиделся. 

— Я и не притворялся святым, Ник. Знаю, ты думаешь, что я мудак, но своих детей я люблю и готов их защитить. Так обычно и поступают родители. Можешь спросить свою маму. 

— Вы за этим звонили? — не выдержал Ник. — Прочесть мне лекцию? 

— Услышать тебя, сынок. И сказать, чтобы ты не обращал внимания на то, что пишут в газетах. 

На заднем плане послышалось чирканье спички: Джеремайя не признавал зажигалки. Ник много раз видел, как старший Отто курит, и сейчас мог представить его в деталях: развалившимся в кресле, уверенно держащим сигарету, дымок от которой собирается над лысой головой, делающей Джеремайю похожим на мудреца. Белый Будда с Дикого Запада. 

— Мы на твоей стороне, — продолжил Джеремайя. — Все Отто. Я знаю, что Трой внес залог, и одобряю это. Если тебе будет нужна помощь, любая помощь, позвони мне. 

— Вряд ли это потребуется. Джейк обо всем позаботится. 

— Конечно. 

Ник ожидал сарказма, но Джеремайя говорил совершенно серьезно: 

— Я спокоен, потому что Джейк занимается твоим делом. Он хороший адвокат, хоть и не самый сильный человек. 

Что-то беспокоило Ника на протяжении всего разговора, какое-то едва уловимое чувство неправильности. Ему пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать это, и свое сознание, чтобы понять, что не так. 

Голос Джеремайи все же изменился, но так незначительно, что заметить это было непросто. Все такой же ясный, четкий, твердый голос — голос убедительного диктора, вещающего с экрана о конце демократии и строительстве убежища (Ник посмотрел парочку старых кассет, оставшихся со времен, когда Отто мечтал построить американский рай на земле). Но теперь в нем прорезались дребезжащие старческие нотки: едва заметная дрожь, небольшая сиплость — все то, что говорило о неминуемом приближении старости. А Джеремайя Отто был стар. «Большой Отто вечен», — сказал однажды Трой со слепой убежденностью ребенка. 

Ник с полной ясностью понял, как сильно Трой ошибается. Вряд ли он сам видел в своем отце проступающую старость, способные согнуть даже такое твердое дерево. Но Ник сейчас словно заглянул в будущее без Джеремайи Отто — и сам испугался того, что увидел. 

Можно принимать неизбежность смерти, но подсознательно мы все равно думаем, что родители вечны. 

Может, сейчас самое время помириться? Извиниться перед Отто-старшим, поставить точку. Но потом Ник опять вспомнил шрамы Троя, его затуманенные обезболивающим глаза, пронзительно синие на фоне больничной наволочки. И момент был упущен. 

— Я был рад тебя слышать, Ник, — сказал Джеремайя. — Звони, если тебе будет нужна помощь. Любая помощь, — повторил он с нажимом. — Береги себя, сынок. 

— И вы тоже, — сказал Ник, когда на том конце раздался щелчок. Постоял еще немного, вслушиваясь в тишину, потом со вздохом положил трубку. — Видишь, — сказал он оборачиваясь, — ничего страшного... 

Гостиная за спиной была пуста: мама деликатно ушла, а Ник и не заметил. 

— Ничего страшного, — повторил Ник в пустоту. — Только странное. 

После звонка Джеремайи одиночество стало еще острее.

***

— Мне звонил твой отец, — сообщил Ник Трою.

Эта новость просто распирала его. Он понимал, что Троя это тоже заинтересует, и даже думал о том, чтобы позвонить, но решил приберечь новость для личной встречи, которой пришлось ждать почти неделю. И то Ник не смог выдержать долго, заговорил практически сразу, как Трой вошел в дверь. 

Тот так и застыл, не сняв до конца куртку. Ник за эту неделю не раз пытался представить реакцию Троя: радость, что они помирились? Обиду, что отец так беспокоился за Ника? (О том, что Джеремайя называет его «сынок», Ник, конечно, сообщать не стал). А может, Трою будет все равно? Он редко упоминал про отца, и Нику порой казалось, что Джеремайя и Трой избегают друг друга и в целом друг к другу равнодушны. 

Но реакция оказалась неожиданной: Трой испугался. Испуг задержался на его лице на долю секунды, после чего сменился вежливым интересом. 

— И что он сказал? — поинтересовался Трой, как показалось Нику, нарочито равнодушно. 

— Сказал, что одобряет твой поступок, и что я всегда могу рассчитывать на помощь семьи Отто. 

— Одобряет? Мне он этого не сказал, — пробормотал Трой, снимая куртку. 

— И что я в надежных руках, раз делом занимается Джейк. 

— И наверняка не сказал этого лично Джейку. 

Трой пригладил волосы ладонью и посмотрел на второй этаж: 

— Дома кто-нибудь есть? 

— Нет, мама и Трэвис еще в школе, Алисия... 

— Отлично, — перебил Трой. — Нам надо поговорить. 

По его тону сразу стало ясно, что будет темой разговора. 

— Ты его нашел? — вырвалось у Ника. — Джоша... Подожди, не отвечай. 

Он прислушался. Хотя маминой машины перед домом не была, и Ник видел, как Алисия шагает к остановке, ему вдруг показалось, что кто-то из них мог незаметно вернуться. В конце концов, не на этом ли погорело множество секретных планов — на том, что посторонние уши услышали больше, чем надо. 

— Идем ко мне. 

— Лучше на кухню, — сказал Трой и пошел первым. У кого-то другого такое поведение выглядело бы вызывающе и даже раздражало бы. Но Трой был словно кот, который с легкостью обживается в твоем доме, и ты уже сомневаешься: он поселился у тебя, или ты вторгся на его территорию. 

— Если ты хочешь что-то мне приготовить, сейчас не самое подходящее время, — сказал Ник, идя следом. — Мне понравилось, но сейчас меня просто разорвет от любопытства. 

— Я его нашел. Так лучше? 

Трой включил кофеварку. 

Ник опустился на стул: голова внезапно закружилась, к горлу подкатила тошнота, бледный призрак той, что мучила его в камере. Он молча наблюдал, как Трой делает кофе и разливает его, безошибочно выбрав из разнокалиберных чашек ту, которой Ник пользовался уже лет десять («Я люблю ЛА», куплена отцом в аэропорту вместо подарка из командировки, о котором он попросту забыл). И лишь когда кофе оказался прямо перед ним, а буря в желудке улеглась, и Ник решил, что его уже не стошнит, он решился заговорить: 

— И где Джош? Как ты его нашел? 

Трой улыбнулся, как поймавшая мышь кошка: 

— На какой из вопросов ответить в первую очередь? 

— Все равно. Не мучай меня. 

— Тогда по порядку: твой приятель прячется в дыре вроде той, в которой вы были раньше. Чтобы найти его, мне пришлось нажать на твоего бывшего лучшего друга, объяснить ему, что ты теперь предпочитаешь компанию порядочных людей и будешь очень благодарен за помощь. 

Значит, к Келвину за дозой больше не обратишься, об этом Ник подумал в первую очередь. А следом пришло облегчение. Вот и все, его мучительный выбор: звонить или не звонить Келвину, — разрешился сам собой. И все закончилось без его участия. 

— Ты же ничего не сделал Келвину? — уточнил он. — Если он обратится в полицию, нам обоим не поздоровится. 

— В полицию? Наркоторговец? Очень сомневаюсь. К тому же, я такой убедительный. 

— Но... 

— Ник, — твердо сказал Трой. — Я все уладил, как и обещал. Тебе не надо беспокоиться. Все, о чем тебе нужно думать: с какого части тела ты начнешь пытать Джоша. 

— Ты мой спаситель, — пробормотал Ник. 

— Я твой рыцарь, — ответил Трой. 

Его пальцы на мгновение коснулись руки Ника успокаивающим жестом. Нику захотелось перевернуть ладонь, чтобы коснуться этих пальцев. 

— Если мы знаем, где Джош, — сказал он, — почему мы до сих пор к нему не едем? 

— Завтра, — решительно ответил Трой. 

— А если он куда-то уйдет? 

— Куда ему идти? Он в бегах, стоит ему высунуться, как его тут же сгребет полиция. 

Доля правды в этом была. Пару раз Ник видел в новостях, которые смотрел тайком от мамы, фоторобот Джоша, составленный с его слов. Обычно такие фотороботы были похожи на реальных людей не больше, чем средневековые обезличенные портреты, но на этот раз художник постарался. Особенно ему удалась ямочка на подбородке — метка, которая выдаст Джоша с головой. Не высовываться было самым разумным решением с его стороны. И все же Ник не мог побороть беспокойства. 

— Может, все же... 

— Завтра, — сказал Трой, вставая. — Сегодня у нас есть еще одно дело. 

— Какое? 

— Я обещал Мэдисон вытащить тебя на прогулку. Кажется, она беспокоится, что ее сынок стал домоседом. 

— Ты говорил с мамой за моей спиной? 

Ника это задело. Он подозревал, что стал причиной пересудов и, наверняка, жарких словесных баталий между мамой и Трэвисом. И все же знать, как мама и Трой секретничают и обсуждают его, словно Ник — ребенок с проблемами социализации, было не слишком приятно. 

— Конечно, говорил. Мы оба волнуемся, что ты стал затворником. Люди так иногда делают, знаешь ли: волнуются за своих близких. 

— Наверное, я должен чувствовать себя польщенным, — сказал Ник, — но все же вы зря старались. Я в порядке, говорил сотню раз. И не хочу никуда выходить. Просто не хочу. 

— Я так и сказал Мэдисон. Посиди-ка здесь. 

Трой вышел из кухни, оставив его одного. Ник слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, потом — дверца машины, затем снова дверь, и Трой прошел наверх. Ник прислушивался к этим звукам со смесью интереса и смущения: он никогда особо не любил вечеринки-сюрпризы. Обычно люди ждали бурного восторга и горячей благодарности за свои труды. И Нику всегда казалось, что он благодарит и восхищается недостаточно сильно, из-за чего у людей портилось настроение, а значит, портилось настроение и у него. 

— Я не очень люблю сюрпризы, — честно предупредил он, когда Трой вернулся на кухню. 

— Какой же это сюрприз, — ответил Трой. — Ты ведь все слышал. Я просто обещал Мэдисон вытащить тебя из дома, и я это сделаю. Идем. 

Трой поманил Ника за собой и повторил, так как тот не тронулся с места: 

— Идем. Хватит киснуть. 

— Куда? — спросил Ник, не тронувшись с места, но Трой ухватил его за руки и сильно дернул на себя, из-за чего Нику волей-неволей пришлось вскочить. 

— На небольшую прогулку, — сказал Трой, крепко ухватив Ника за запястье. Его хватка была крепкой, но прикосновение теплых пальцев было даже приятным, поэтому Ник беспрекословно позволил себя вести. 

Они поднялись на второй этаж и остановились точно под люком, ведущим на чердак. Сейчас он был открыт, а лестница опущена. Лампочка на чердаке давно перегорела, но обычно хватало света, сочащегося из слухового окна. Но отсюда чердак казался темным и опасным провалом, который только и ждет заблудившихся мальчиков. 

— После тебя, — любезно сказал Трой. 

— Так и начинаются самые страшные ужастики, — пробормотал Ник, но все же подчинился. 

Поднявшись наверх, он огляделся, но не заметил ничего особенного. Тот же полумрак, в котором они с Алисией играли в прятки еще детьми, те же старые, но «вдруг-пригодятся» вещи. Портновский манекен, оставшийся с тех времен, когда мама еще лелеяла надежду стать модельером, и рядом — темный остов укрытой швейной машины. 

— Что я должен увидеть? — крикнул Ник оставшемуся внизу Трою. 

И вздрогнул, когда голос раздался над самым ухом: 

— Это выше. 

Трой протиснулся мимо него, так близко, что Ник ощутил движение воздуха. 

В сумраке Трой казался серым призраком, размытым, едва различимым и опасным. У Ника вдруг лихорадочно застучало сердце, отбивая сигнал СОС. Его охватила уверенность, что рядом с ним в темноте не Трой, а призрак, принявший его облик. Ощущение угрозы было таким явственным, что Ник едва мог дышать от страха. 

Он невольно попятился, не сводя взгляд с сумрачного силуэта, твердо уверенный, что если повернется к тому спиной, живым отсюда уже не выйдет. 

Яркий свет прорезал темноту, четко, до мельчайшей детали, осветив Троя, стоявшего под ведущим на крышу люком. Он оглянулся и, видимо, почувствовал неладное, потому что спросил: 

— Все хорошо? 

Ник сглотнул и попытался сделать максимально спокойное лицо. 

— Да, все окей. 

— Не упади. 

— Что? 

Трой указал ему за спину: 

— Ты рядом с лестницей. Не упади вниз. Иди сюда. 

Трой протянул руку. Ник посмотрел на нее, потом на самого Троя. Морок развеялся, и собственные страхи теперь казались смешными. Но все же Ник не мог заставить себя протянуть в ответ руку. Он все еще чувствовал себя так, словно стоит рядом с кем-то незнакомым, кто только принял образ его друга. 

Ник вынудил себя подойти ближе, но руку так и не принял. Спросил, понимая, что его голос звучит грубовато: 

— Так что ты хотел мне показать? 

Трой испытующе поглядел на него, но не стал ничего спрашивать. 

— Это наверху, — сказал он. — Идем. 

На этот раз он вылез первым. И Ник испытал облегчение: он не смог бы оставить этого Троя, незнакомого ему, за своей спиной. 

Он вскарабкался по лестнице, вылез на крышу и заморгал, ослепленный внезапно ярким светом, хотя солнце уже приняло багровый закатный оттенок и опустилось так низко, что еще чуть-чуть — и коснется горизонта. Но Нику после его многодневного заключения в клинике, тюрьме и собственной комнате свет показался почти нестерпимым, а воздух — вкусным и свежим. 

Трой уже поджидал его на крыши. Увидев, что он приготовил, Ник рассмеялся, и напряжение враз отпустило его. 

— Формально мы не в доме, — сказал Трой. — Так что я выполнил свое обещание Мэдисон. 

Он указал на расстеленный плед, расстеленный в плоской части крыши. Сверху стояли корзинка для пикника и запотевшие бутылки ледяного лимонада — картинка из счастливого летнего денька, не омраченного убийствами и залогами. 

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Ник. 

— Конечно. 

Трой сел на крышу и похлопал по пледу рядом с собой: 

— Давай. Я не укушу. 

Еще несколько минут назад Ник был уверен: укусит, еще как. Но сейчас его страхи выглядели абсурдными. А реальность — реальность стала чуть более сносной. 

— Как тебе пришло такое в голову? — спросил Ник, садясь рядом с Троем и вытягивая ноги, лицом к привычному, сейчас такому красивому виду: уходящие вдаль ряды пасторально-белых домиков с проблесками зелени и рубиновым солнцем сверху. 

— В парк мы ведь так и не доехали, — сказал Трой. 

Вот это был удар под дых. Ник не знал, что сказать, да и нужно ли говорить вообще. 

— Не извиняйся, — оборвал его муки совести Трой. — Забыли. 

Он быстро раскладывая поверх пледа гамбургеры в бумажных свертках, арахис в пакетиках, клубничные «Орео». Это великолепие только усилило муки совести: Трой собрал именно то, что Нику нравилось, даже эти чертовы «Орео». Значит, помнил. Значит, готовился. А Ник ему поднасрал. Как всегда. 

— Извини, — выдавил он. Короткое простое слово — а сколько сил нужно, чтобы его произнести. 

— Я же сказал, забудем, — Трой налил в пластиковый стаканчик лимонад и протянул Нику. — Ты не в той ситуации, чтобы тебя обвинять. 

— Нет, мне правда жаль. Ты... долго ждал? 

— Достаточно, чтобы понять, что меня надули. А потом я позвонил Мэдисон. 

Трой сделал выразительную паузу. Ник вздохнул: он представлял, что было после. 

— Но все завершилось благополучно, — закончил Трой. — Ты здесь, я здесь, ты не в тюрьме, и твоя мать больше не пытается меня убить. 

— Думаешь, это «благополучно»? 

— Думаю, да. И ты подумай. Дерьма в жизни хватает, надо хоть иногда сделать передышку. Расслабься. Смотри, какой закат. Смотри, какие сэндвичи. Между прочим, я ездил за ними в Пасадену. 

— В ту кафешку? — оживился Ник. 

— Конечно. Ты же сказал, что у них лучшие гамбургеры. 

— Я сказал не так. 

— Точно. Ты сказал... — Трой сделал паузу, вспоминая. — Что если бы ты сейчас проблевался, то сожрал бы все снова, потому что эти гамбургеры будут хороши даже в виде рвоты. А потом Алисия сбежала, хлопнув дверью. 

Ник рассмеялся. То утро, окутанное солнцем и приправленное легким похмельем, было далеким и прекрасным, каким становится прошлое, когда тебе по-настоящему хреново. 

— Посмотрим, хороши ли все еще эти бургеры. 

Ник развернул упаковку и вонзил зубы в мягкую поверхность булки. 

— Стоило оно того? — спросил Трой, и Ник жестами, поскольку рот был занят, изобразил: да, стоило, еще как. 

Этот вкус стал волшебной палочкой, которая враз лишила его проблем, окутала их во вневременной кокон, где не было места ни проблемам, ни тюрьме, ни детективу-красотке Бони. Они с Троем, не сговариваясь, не касались скользких тем. От Пасадены и похмельного утра разговор плавно перешел на реакцию Алисии, оттуда к ней и Джейку, возможной свадьбе, музыке («Ты все еще любишь эти сопливые отбросы?» — «Drowning Pool, знаешь ли, тоже не образец вкуса!»), кино, школьным годам, лакроссу, драмкружку, в который Ник отходил три года, и который оставался для них неисчерпаемым источником шуток. В основном, из-за роли Джульетты, которая досталась Нику совершенно случайно, из-за заболевшей примы. «Это ваша дочка там, на сцене?» — спросила у мамы трубным шепотом на весь зал подслеповатая биологичка миссис Джеймсон. Хоть софиты и били прямо в глаза, Ник видел, как мама смеется, прикрываясь рукой, и как Трой беззвучно хохочет. 

Сейчас тот не сдерживался и смеялся в голос. 

— Ты был самой лучшей Джульеттой, — сказал он, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. — Очень в шескпировском духе. 

— Я бы хотел ответить комплиментом. Но, хоть я ни черта ни смыслю в спорте, даже мне видно, что игрок в лакросс из тебя хреновый. 

— Из меня вообще хреновый командный игрок. В одиночку я лучше. 

Солнце скатилось к линии горизонта, расплющилось, ударившись об него, превратившись в едва видимую багровую полосу. Белые дома в наступающих сумерках походили на серых сгорбившихся кошек. Прохладный воздух был совершенно прозрачным, и Ник видел ровные ряды уходящих вдаль зданий так четко, будто разглядывал их в бинокль. 

Он смотрел и будто видел это место впервые. Странно, он так стремился сбежать отсюда, все здесь казалось ему душным и ненастоящим. Но сейчас эти одинаковые домики и прилизанные лужайки казались даже милыми. Пожалуй, все, чего ему хотелось, — остаться здесь. Дома. 

Накатило ощущение счастья, такого острого, что Ник чуть не задохнулся. «Наверное, — подумал он, — мы способны оценить счастье именно тогда, когда несчастливы». Из-за того, что его мир разлетелся на осколки, вкус бургера был ярче, воздух ароматнее и нежнее, а солнце теплее. 

— Ты еще здесь? — спросил Трой. — О чем ты думаешь? 

— Хочешь залезть ко мне в голову, как мой тезка из «Исчезнувшей»? 

Трой посмотрел недоуменно. Отсылки Ника к поп-культуре каждый раз ставили его в тупик. В свою очередь, Ника удивляло такое вопиющее незнание даже самых простых вещей. Эта часть сознания Троя была практически девственной. 

— «Исчезнувшая»? — переспросил Трой. 

— Ты и этого не знаешь? Надо будет заняться твоим образованием. 

— Ты давно обещаешь. 

— Как видишь, был немного занят. 

Они замолчали, жуя гамбургеры. Трой — явно из вежливости. Ник прекрасно знал, что тот не фанат фастфуда, да и бургеры из забегаловки ему не понравились. Тем ценнее был принесенный дар. 

Ник чувствовал себя обаянным отплатить за заботу. Хотя бы откровенностью. 

— Я думал, — сказал он, — что мы способны достичь счастья лишь тогда, когда в жизни все идет наперекосяк. Тогда — сейчас — для счастья достаточно мелочи. Вкусного бургера. Красивого заката. Клубничного «Орео». Хочешь? 

Ник протянул Трою пачку печенья. Тот отрицательно помотал головой: 

— Оно для девчонок. 

— Стереотип и сексизм. 

Ник сунул в рот сразу два печенья. Трой дал ему прожевать, прежде чем сказал: 

— Я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. 

Он смотрел не на Ника, а в сторону — на южную полосу горизонта. 

— В тот день, когда умерла мама, — сказал Трой, — над ранчо было такое небо... Я такого никогда не видел. Такое глубокое и чистое, как разбавленная акварель, и ни облака. Я не видел ничего прекраснее. Просто стоял и смотрел, глаз не мог оторвать, — Трой взглянул прямо на Ника. — Не знаю, был ли я счастлив тогда, но это был один из самых прекрасных моментов. 

Немигающий взгляд голубых глаз сковал Ника. Он оцепенел, не в силах отвернуться — и не желая отворачиваться. 

— Ты никогда не говорил о матери, — сказал он наконец. 

— Нечего рассказывать, — сказал Трой. — Я просто хотел сказать, что я тебя понимаю. 

Ник отложил печенье, оно вдруг потеряло вкус. Зато печаль, которой был приправлен этот вечер, ощущалась на языке четко и явно. Теперь Ник знал, что у печали пыльный и горький привкус пепла. 

— Мне жаль твою мать, — сказал он честно. 

— Не стоит. Это было давно и прошло. 

— Тебе ее не хватает? 

В другое время Ник не решился бы задать этот вопрос, но сейчас вежливая замкнутость Троя дала трещину. Через нее показался настоящий Трой, и Ник вдруг осознал, что совсем не знает этого человека. Но хочет узнать, потому что сейчас тот был ему ближе, чем кто-либо другой. «Я понимаю тебя». Ник был уверен, что это не пустые слова. 

— Не хватает... — повторил Трой так, будто никак не мог взять в толк, о чем идет речь. — Да нет. Мертвых не вернешь, мы можем только жить дальше. 

— И ты совсем по ней не скучаешь? 

— Нет, — твердо сказал Трой, и Ник понимал, что он не врет. — Зачем все время оглядываться в прошлое? От этого не будет легче ни нам, ни мертвецам. И твоя девочка — Глория? — наверняка хотела бы, чтобы ты жил дальше. 

От кого-то другого подобные слова прозвучали бы фальшиво. В Трое не было ни грамма фальши. 

— Вот только забыть не получается, — откровенно сказал Ник. — Я думаю о Глории постоянно. Стоит закрыть глаза — и я ее вижу. Я просто... Не могу... 

Горло сдавило болезненным спазмом, Нику пришлось замолчать на минуту, чтобы голос не сорвался на хрип или рыдание. Трой терпеливо ждал, и, казалось, готов был ждать вечность. 

— Так не должно было закончиться, — наконец сказал Ник. — Не с ней. Если бы я не позвал Глорию туда... 

— Тот парень все равно до нее добрался бы, — сказал Трой. 

— Но это я позвонил ей. Я позвал ее туда. Если бы я в тот день просто поехал в парк, а потом домой, и не звонил ей совсем... Черт! 

Ник сел так резко, что опрокинул бутылку с лимонадом. Трой молниеносно перехватил ее, на плед попало лишь несколько капель. Но Ник не обратил на это внимания. Было так важно объяснить Трою свою вину, рассказать, покаяться. Хотя бы перед ним, если Глория больше не услышит. 

— Помнишь эффект бабочки? Когда я позвонил Глории, я запустил цепь событий, которая и привела к тому, что случилось. Я не убивал ее физически, это не я держал нож. Но я привел ее туда! Из-за меня она оказалась там. Я мог повести ее куда угодно, в любой другой притон, в мотель, увезти в другой город. Но я привел Глорию к Джошу — и тем убил ее. Я соучастник. И я бы все на свете отдал бы, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и все переиграть. 

— И что бы ты тогда сделал? 

— Не звонил бы Глории, никогда. В глубине души я всегда знал, что это закончится как гребаная пародия на Сида и Нэнси. Мне надо было отпустить ее, не видеть ее, зато она бы жила. И пусть я никогда бы ее больше не увидел, я бы знал, что она есть. 

Пока Ник говорил, солнце окончательно скрылось, не оставив после себя и следа. В сумеречном воздухе лицо Троя было посеревшим, полумрак скрыл черты его лица, и то, что Ник не мог разглядеть его в деталях, одновременно тревожило и утешало. 

Трой молчал. «Скажи что-нибудь, — подумал Ник. — Назови идиотом, скажи, что я прав, утешь, только не молчи». 

— Ты так сильно ее любил? — прошелестел Трой. 

Ника царапнуло это «любил» в прошедшем времени. Трой имеет право так говорить, напомнил он себе. Все имеют право говорить о Глории как о частичке прошлого. Ее нет. Ее тело, ее волосы, ее прекрасные глаза — все зарыто, как страшный секрет, о котором никто не должен говорить. Все, что он... 

— Любил, да. А сильно или нет... Я бы умер за нее — это достаточно сильно? 

— Даже слишком. Умереть за нее — зачем? Если все равно кто-то должен умереть, так какая разница, кто? Зачем жертвовать собой? 

Ник чувствовал необъяснимое желание переупрямить Троя, доказать свою точку зрения. Словно, если тот поверит в самопожертвование Ника, действительно можно будет совершить этот обмен: жизнь за жизнь. 

— А если ее жизнь была ценнее моей? 

— Чем? 

— У Глории было будущее. Правда, было. Когда она вышла из клиники в первый раз, она могла вернуться к нормальной жизни, родители хотели ее увезти. Я сам нашел ее, убедил остаться. 

— В тебе говорит чувство вины. 

Ник даже приподнялся, не замечая, что повышает голос. Трой все так же сидел, обхватив колени, и смотрел своим пронизывающим взглядом, а Ник торопливо частил: 

— Я снова привел ее в притон. Отнял у нее шанс на нормальную жизнь, потому что у меня такого шанса не было! Потому что мне самому уже ничего не светило, и я никому не был нужен!.. 

— Ты нужен мне, — сказал Трой. 

Ник ощутил себя воздушным шариком, который проткнули иглой. Запал исчез, осталось только недоумение. 

— Я мог бы напомнить тебе про Мэдисон или Алисию, — сказал Трой. — Но раз ты сбегаешь от них снова и снова, это не подействует. Поэтому я попрошу тебя остаться ради меня. 

А потом Трой наклонился к нему и запросто поцеловал в губы, словно это была самая естественная вещь на свете. 

Правила поведения на такой случай были Нику неизвестны. И его несомненно богатый жизненный опыт не подсказывал, что нужно делать. Поэтому он просто сидел, пока все не кончилось, пока Трой не отстранился. 

— Ник? — спросил тот напряженно. 

Но тот не мог найти слов, а потом было поздно: Трой наклонился, будто намереваясь снова поцеловать его, и Ник инстинктивно шарахнулся. Взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. 

Пауза. Трой смотрел расширившимися глазами, глаза потемнели так, что радужка по цвету почти слилась со зрачками. Ник сидел напротив него загипнотизированным кроликом, ошеломленный, не осмысливший произошедшего. Но инстинктивно понимающий: произошло что-то неправильное. Он сделал что-то не так. 

— Я думал, что теперь... — начал Трой, но тут же оборвал сам себя, глаза сузились, лицо построжело. Ник запоздало, что отрицательно мотает головой, быстро и испуганно. 

Трой поднялся, не сказав ни слова, и пошел вниз. Ник беспомощно окликнул его: 

— Трой... 

Слово повисло в воздухе, чтобы потом рухнуть вниз. 

Лестница проскрипела под весом Троя. Вечность спустя далеко внизу хлопнула входная дверь, заурчал мотор машины. 

Ник представил, как Трой смотрит вверх через лобовое стекло машины все с тем же напряженным выражением. Ждет, пока он появится на краю крыши и подаст знак. 

Даже когда черная молния машины мелькнула в конце улицы, и ее урчание заглушили стрекот газонокосилки и капризный голосок соседской девочки, Ник все еще сидел на месте. И чувствовал тепло чужих губ на своих губах.

***

После ужина Ник сам вызвался помыть посуду. Мама не сумела скрыть радости от того, что он «возвращается к нормальной жизни». Впервые это выражение не показалось Нику пустым и невыразимо скучным. Вытирая тарелки, он наблюдал через отражение к стеклянной дверце, как мама и Трэвис тихо переговариваются: он греет руки о чашку с чаем и иногда ласково касается плеча мамы. Как Алисия разговаривает с Джейком, прикрыв трубку рукой и становясь от этого похожей на влюбленную школьницу. Она и есть влюбленная школьница, напомнил себе Ник. Как бы ни старалась казаться взрослой и самостоятельной.

Вот бы и мне так, пришла мысль. Внезапно нормальная жизнь показалась страшно притягательной. Жить без сильных потрясений, лишь с рядовыми волнениями обывателя. Радоваться простым моментам, как бы банально это ни звучало. Жить в своем доме рядом с... 

...Троем, отозвался тихий голос внутри. 

С Глорией, поправил его Ник. Конечно, он хотел сказать, с Глорией. 

Кого ты обманываешь, сказал тот же еле слышный голосок. 

Заткнись, ответил ему Ник. Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись. 

У тебя недавно умерла подружка, напомнил он себе позже, когда сидел в гостиной, бездумно глядя вместе со всей семьей сериал, сюжета которого не запомнил. 

Нужно выждать, еще слишком рано, сказал Ник себе, чистя зубы и избегая смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале. 

Он же твой друг, добавил он, лежа в кровати и глядя на разрезавшие потолок лунные лучи. 

Я просто с ним поговорю, убеждал себя Ник, открывая контакты на телефоне. Было полвторого ночи. Я просто поговорю с ним, надо же все прояснить, друзья должны разговаривать, между ними не может быть недомолвок. 

Пока шли гудки, Ник успел обдумать многое — и передумать, палец дважды зависал над кнопкой отмены звонка. 

Что я ему скажу, спросил он свой внутренний голос. Ты заговорил о Трое, ты мне ответь. Голос коварно молчал. 

Ничего говорить не пришлось. Трой так и не взял трубку. Ник перезвонил еще раз, с тем же результатом. Потом набил СМС: «Ответь». И тут же набрал еще одно: «Нам надо поговорить». Подумал, стер, слишком уж банально и пошло это звучало. 

«Я хочу поговорить», — написал он и снова стер. «Давай...» Нет, не то. 

«Пожалуйста», — улетело второе СМС вслед за первым. 

Нет ответа. 

«Не будь мудаком». 

Нет ответа. 

И пусть. 

Ник отложил телефон, повернулся лицом к стене и крепко закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть нестерпимо яркий лунный луч, разрезающий темноту. 

В доме, да и во всей округе царила идеальная тишина, в которой даже собственные мысли казались оглушительно громкими. Странно, что мама и Трэвис за стенкой их не слышали. 

Сдавшись, Ник повернулся на спину и снова уставился на потолок. Лунный свет сместился, из сабельного стал точечным, словно от автомобильной фары. 

Ник знал, где Трэвис хранит ключи от машины. 

Как только пришла эта мысль, Ник уже знал, что сделает дальше. 

Вряд ли ночные прогулки приветствовались. Но ведь он не покинет пределов города, убедил себя Ник, прыгая по комнате на одной ноге и влезая в штаны. И вернется он раньше, чем все проснутся, сказал он себе, натягивая куртку. 

Только внизу, преодолев несколько ярдов сонного коридора и проскользнув мимо спален, Ник сообразил, что все его попытки быть тихим и незаметным, как ниндзя, будут напрасными, если взять машину ТРэвиса. От шума точно кто-нибудь проснется. Например, Алисия. Что ни ночь, из-под двери в ее спальню пробивался тусклый свет ночника или ноутбука. Влюбленным и сумасшедшим не до сна. 

Вот уж точно, подумал Ник, закрывая за собой заднюю дверь. Посмотрел вверх: ни одно окно не вспыхнуло светом, никто не выкликал его имя встревоженным голосом. Только из окна Алисии, как он и думал, выбивалась полоска призрачного света. 

Ник посмотрел дальше, на стекла родительской спальни. «Прости, — мысленно сказал маме. — Это в последний раз». 

Он быстро зашагал прочь от дома, к шуршащей шинами трассе, как и десятки раз до этого, но на этот раз твердо намереваясь вернуться.

***

Трой открыл дверь в ту же секунду, как Ник убрал палец со звонка, словно ждал за дверью. Может, и ждал, но точно не Ника. Тот увидел, как выглядит Трой Отто, застигнутый врасплох: растерянный, с удивленно приоткрытым ртом. Немного по-дурацки выглядит, надо признать. Но смеяться Нику не хотелось.

Он поскорее поставил ногу между дверью и косяком. 

— Не вздумай хлопать дверью, — предупредил он. 

— И не думал. 

Трой выпустил дверную ручку и побрел внутрь квартиры, не оборачиваясь. 

Ник перевел дыхание. Всю дорогу он мысленно готовился уговаривать Троя впустить его, и сейчас непригодившиеся аргументы тяжело осели в голове, мешая сосредоточиться. 

— Кофе? — спросил Трой из-за кухонной стойки. 

— Нет, лучше иди сюда сам. 

Ник остановился посреди гостиной, как обычно, мельком удивившись ее пустоте. Трой будто не жил в своей квартире, приходя сюда только ночевать и воспринимая ее как гостиничный номер: функционально, удобно — хорошо. 

Трой прислонился к стене: руки в карманах, плечи чуть ссутулены, голова наклонена. Поза то ли защитная, то ли угрожающая. Глаза смотрели куда угодно, только не на Ника. 

Тот подошел вплотную, заметив, как напрягся Трой, и встал прямо напротив, так что смотреть в сторону стало труднее. 

— Я тебе звонил. 

— Я видел. 

— Мог бы и взять трубку. 

— Зачем? 

Трой наконец взглянул прямо на Ника. Тот поразился, насколько напряженным — и, кажется, испуганным? — Трой выглядел. 

— Потому что ты не дал мне ответить. 

— Ты ответил. И вполне ясно. 

Трой качнулся вперед. Ник затаил дыхание в ожидании объятия — на этот раз он Троя не оттолкнет, потому что... Ну, потому что это нужно обоим. 

Но Трой лишь протиснулся мимо. 

— Нет — разве это не ответ? — спросил он, разрывая дистанцию. Ник тут же шагнул за ним, не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что они танцуют какое-то дурацкое танго. 

— Я не сказал «нет», — ответил Ник. — Я просто... растерялся. Черт, Трой, это было охренеть как неожиданно! Откуда я мог знать, что ты... 

— Договаривай, — вкрадчиво разрешил Трой. — Я — кто? 

— Если хочешь услышать от меня «педик», даже не надейся. 

Ник сделал еще шаг, загоняя Троя в угол между диваном и подоконником. Он этого не хотел, но заметив, чуть не рассмеялся: ну просто жертва и охотник. Интересно, Трой понимает, что оказался в роли добычи? 

— Я хотел сказать, что ты... испытываешь ко мне интерес? Черт, я не могу даже подобрать нормальное слово! 

— Хочу тебя — это нормально звучит? 

Стоило Нику почувствовать, что он главный в этой ситуации, как Трой снова его огорошил и обезоружил одной фразой. Он иногда выдавал что-то такое — искреннее и неудобное, то, о чем другие люди думают, но не произносят вслух или пытаются заменить неуклюжими и приличными эвфемизмами. Ник не мог понять, нравилось ли Трою шокировать окружающих — или тот действительно не понимал, что некоторые его слова производят эффект взорвавшейся бомбы. 

Ник почувствовал, как заплясал пульс под кожей. Успокойся, сказал он своему телу. Это неправильно. Не сейчас, не время. 

— Звучит прекрасно. Но еще слишком рано. 

— Я просто думал, — говорил Трой, больше не отворачиваясь, — что теперь у меня есть шанс. Когда ты свободен. 

— Трой, Глория умерла... 

— И этого не исправить. 

— Ее убили, и совсем недавно! 

— Думаешь, ей бы стало легче от того, что ты решил похоронить себя вместе с ней? 

Он не притворяется, решил Ник. Говоря то, что другие даже про себя не могут произнести, Трой не притворяется. И искренне не понимает, почему нельзя забыть мертвую подружку. 

Вот он, мальчик с проблемами социализации. 

— И я начну жить дальше, — сказал Ник, чувствуя себя взрослым, объясняющим ребенку прописные истины. — Но мне нужно время, чтобы все это переварить... 

— Сколько? — спросил Трой. — Сколько времени? 

Ника посетила дикая мысль, что Трой над ним издевается. Но увидев его выжидающий взгляд, понял: нет, он действительно ждет ответа. 

— Не знаю... Черт, я правда не знаю! Недели, месяцы... 

— Годы? — усмехнулся Трой. 

Не годы, нет. Ник с ужасающей ясностью понял: нет, он не будет тосковать по Глории долгие годы. Даже сейчас, когда его тело еще помнило ее прикосновения и поцелуи, шелк ее волос на плече и то, как мягко и туго было у нее внутри, он чувствовал: эта печаль не навсегда. Пройдет год, два — и Глория останется светлым и трагичным воспоминанием, ее образ потускнеет и не сотрется полностью лишь из-за трагичного финала первой влюбленности. Чувствам Ника недоставало глубины, это была та мысль, которую он от себя гнал, потому что следом приходило чувство вины. Твоя подружка мертва, а ты знаешь, что забудешь ее, потому что никогда не любил по-настоящему. 

Но сказать это Трою значило признать, что он прав, что смерть, по большому счету, ничего не стоит, а основа его чувств — вина. А Нику очень не хотелось этого признавать. Ведь все мы хотим выглядеть лучше не только в чужих глазах, но и в своих собственных, правда? 

Трой, не дождавшись ответа, отвернулся. 

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — сказал он, — пока тебя не хватились. 

— Я не хочу домой. Я хочу остаться. 

Едва Ник это произнес, он осознал, что это правда. Ему не хотелось обратно в свою уютную тюрьму, где каждая вещь напоминает о том, кто он есть, кем был, как и где налажал. Хотелось остаться в стерильной квартире Троя, похожей на чистый лист. Рядом с ее хозяином. 

— И попробуй меня выгнать, — нахально сказал Ник, плюхаясь на диван. 

Трой смерил его взглядом, будто прикидывая, как именно вытащить нахала из квартиры. Ник повозился, устраиваясь удобнее и показывая, что изгнать его будет непросто. 

— К тому же, — напомнил он, — у нас завтра дело. Ты обещал отвезти меня к Джош. Я без тебя не справлюсь. 

Трой молча прошел в комнату и немного погодя вернулся с одеялом и подушкой, которыми кинул в Ника. Подушка угодила тому прямо в лицо 

— Ладно, можешь остаться. Но позвони Мэдисон. Не хочу, чтобы она решила, что ты снова сбежал. 

— Ты не слишком близок с моей мамой? — спросил Ник, доставая телефон. — Это даже странно... 

— А ты — с моим отцом? Это даже страннее. 

— Туше. 

Меньше всего Нику хотелось говорить с мамой, поэтому он быстро настучал СМС-ку: «Ночую у Троя». Подумал и добавил: «Не волнуйся». И тут же отключил телефон, чтобы мама не перезвонила, но запоздало сообразил, что она может позвонить и Трою. 

И правда, телефон Троя тут же звякнул, но тот, достав трубку из кармана, кинул на нее лишь мимолетный взгляд. 

— Ложись на диване, — велел он. — И если вздумаешь сбежать, оставь объяснительную, чтобы меня снова не попытались линчевать. 

— Я больше не сбегу, — сказал Ник, но его слова услышала лишь дверь в спальню, демонстративно закрытая. 

Ник послушно улегся, не раздеваясь. От одеяла и подушки пахло новым постельным бельем, словно их только что принесли из магазина. Никакого собственного запаха, присущего любому дому, который со временем пропитывает каждую вещь, находящуюся внутри. 

Может, это и есть запах Троя, его дома. Новизна и загадка. Что-то неизвестное. 

В квартире было тихо, если не считать доносящегося снаружи шума машин: Трой жил практически рядом с шоссе, хотя, без сомнения, мог позволить себе квартиру получше и потише. Но может, ему нравилось после многих лет, проведенных на ранчо, чувствовать себя в центре жизни? Ник никогда об этом не думал и уж точно не спрашивал. По сути, он вообще ничего не знал о том, кого называл другом. Если подумать, он вообще чаще говорил о себе, чем слушал или задавал вопросы. 

А некоторые следовало задать, например: устраивает ли Троя дружба в одни ворота? 

Ник застонал и с головой залез под подушку, словно мог спрятаться от чувства вины. «Я стану лучше, — пообещал он себе. — Стану хорошим другом». 

Вот только Трой ждет не этого, напомнил он себе. Ему нужен не друг. 

Думать в этом направлении было странно и даже стыдно, будто фантазируешь о сексе с собственным братом. Интересно, звал бы его Джеремайя ласково «сынком», если бы знал, какие мысли сейчас роились в голове Ника? 

Он попытался отбросить все, что знал о Трое — друге, товарище, который помнил его еще сопливым мальчишкой, и вместе с которым рос. Попытался увидеть Троя чужими глазами. Что видят люди, которые смотрят на него? Долговязую, но ладную фигуру? Внимательные глаза с портретов Ботичелли? Красивый чувственный рот, который может изогнуться и в ласковой улыбке, и в оскале? Чересчур изящные для такого крупного тела руки? 

Все эти черты, складывающиеся в очень привлекательный портрет, для Ника скрадывались, как стираются, бледнею черты близкого родственника. Ты можешь знать, что он красив, но ты привык к его внешности, и слово «красота» становится просто звуком. 

А что видел Трой, глядя на него? Ник не обольщался на свой счет: не слишком привлекательная внешность, скорее на любителя, чем на истинного ценителя красоты. И сам он смирился с такой оценкой, да она никогда его и не волновала. Ник быстро уяснил, что обаяние (а им он был наделен с лихвой, и нечего скромничать) гораздо важнее смазливой внешности. И, естественно, находились те, кто считал его притягательным. Но странно было знать, что Трой входит в их число. 

Под подушкой стало нечем дышать, и Ник вынырнул наружу. Воздух комнаты охладил раскрасневшиеся щеки, но внутренний жар никак не проходил. Нику потребовалось еще немного времени, прежде чем распознать это чувство. А узнав в нем возбуждение, Ник чуть не рассмеялся. 

Это было оно: еще не желание, но его предвидение. Сладкое предвкушение, от которого по спине пробегали мурашки, а в животt что-то сладко ныло. Не иначе, бабочки выходили на старт. 

Это ощущение одновременно хотелось и продлить, и ускорить, доведя до кульминации. 

Ник приподнялся, поверх спинки дивана глядя на закрытую дверь спальни. Попытался представить Троя спящим, но воображение буксовало, и вместо этого подкинуло реальную картинку: Трой на кухне Кларков, готовит, закатав рукава. Изящные кисти рук так и порхают, разделывая мясо с равнодушием палача, движутся локти под рубашкой, виден шрам на предплечье. Трой так редко надевает футболки и майки, что видеть его руки частично обнаженными — почти непристойность. 

И этого достаточно для того, чтобы член Ника встал, да так, будто только и ждал команды. По-хорошему, следовало бы обуздать его, вспомнить что-то мерзкое или совсем не сексуальное. Например, раздевалку футбольной команды: кто придумал, что комната, где раздеваются десятки потных и вонючих парней, раскидывая трусы и носки по лавкам — это соблазнительно? У Ника есть к нему вопросы. 

Но вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на этом омерзительном зрелище, Ник продолжил извлекать воспоминания одно за другим. Трой за рулем, предплечья снова обнажены, виден бледный выпуклый шрам. Трой в полиции: руки в карманах, на лице улыбка победителя. Трой на крыше, солнце лежит на его волосах и ресницах, вызолотив их почти до рыжины, губы приоткрыты. 

И неизбежно мысли пришли к закономерному итогу: зачем вспоминать и фантазировать, если можно смотреть и трогать? Будь у Ника время подумать, он еще мог бы остановиться. Но он сознательно не дал себе времени. Вместо этого он поднялся и направился к спальне. 

В голову одновременно пришли две мысли: что если Трой запер дверь, воздвигнув между ними реальную физическую преграду? И как выглядит спящий Трой? Во сне люди особенно уязвимы и трогательны, Ник же не мог представить Троя ни тем, ни другим. 

Дверь оказалась открыта. 

А Трой не спал. 

Ник увидел его, настороженно приподнявшегося в постели, еще до того, как тот включил ночник. Он высветил узкую спальню, большую часть которой занимал кровать, до малейшего уголка, и Ник заморгал от слишком яркого после темноты света. 

— Что такое? — спросил Трой, опуская руку. 

На нем была футболка, и это была последняя капля. Сказал бы кто Нику раньше, что однажды его фетишем станет не женская грудь, а мужские руки. 

Трой, видимо, что-то прочитал в его взгляде, потому что спросил с легкой насмешкой: 

— Достаточно времени? 

— Ты иногда такая задница, — ответил Ник честно, забираясь с коленями на кровать. 

Трой больше не улыбался. Глядя на Ника снизу вверх, положил руки ему на пояс. Ник в тот же момент оперся о плечи Троя, и они притянули друг друга одновременно. 

Поцелуй на крыше был пробным шаром. Ник даже не запомнил толком происходящее, настолько был ошарашен. Зато этот поцелуй он, без сомнения, запомнит на всю жизнь. 

Он не спешил, смаковал поцелуй, стараясь распробовать Троя на вкус, в полной мере ощутить уверенные прикосновения его губ и колкость щетины. Легкое колющее ощущение походило на нотку острой приправы в основном блюде: можно обойтись и без нее, но именно она придает пикантность. 

Ник понимал, что улыбается. Отвыкшие от улыбки щеки понемногу сводило, но он никак не мог перестать. 

— Привет, — пробормотал он, когда они наконец-то смогли отлепиться друг от друга. 

— Привет, — повторил Трой. Вид у него был ошарашенный и, на взгляд Ника, совершенно очаровательный. Видеть, как Трой теряет маску уверенности и становится открытым и беззащитным было все равно что заглядывать в такие глубины вселенной, где до тебя никогда никого не было. 

И да, Ник уверен, что так оно и есть: не было. Никогда. Никого. 

Спрашивать об этом он не стал: не хотелось снова все разрушить неосторожным словом или вопросом. 

Он стащил с Троя футболку, заставив его поднять руки, и мягко уложил на спину, толкая ладонью в грудь. Перехватил руку, когда Трой потянулся к лампе: 

— Оставь. Я хочу видеть. 

И да, посмотреть было на что. В Молле с его свободными нравами, нехваткой чистой одежды и всеобщим наплевательством на внешность Нику доводилось видеть немало голых парней, и некоторые из них были очень ничего. Но Трой переплюнул бы их всех, с его-то фигурой спортсмена и безумно гладкой кожей. Ник провел рукой по его груди и с удовлетворением убедился, что чутье его не обмануло: Трой не удалял волосы, как делали некоторые чрезмерно замороченные на себе парни. Гладкость его кожи была настоящей. Его собственной. Совершенство, любовно созданное природой. 

Ник обвел сосок, наблюдая, как Трой напрягается, а его взгляд мутнеет. 

— Нравится? 

— Не заставляй меня говорить это вслух, — предупредил Трой. 

— А то что? 

— А то... Черт! 

Ник, до сих пор водивший пальцем вокруг соска, поддразнивая и играя, наклонился и взял его в рот. Мягко сжал губами, обвел кончиком языка. 

Трой вцепился в его волосы и подался бедрами вверх. Ник надавил всем весом, удерживая его на месте, и продолжил: облизал, покатал сосок между губами, слегка прикоснулся к нему зубами (Трой больно дернул его за волосы) и перешел к другому соску. 

К возбуждению теперь примешивался восторг от обладания другим человеком. У Ника было впечатление, что в постели Троя он первый — мысль поразительная, если учесть, что Трой — этоТрой. Притягательный. Но его поведение, неумелость и внезапная робость в движениях — словно Трой осваивал новую дорогу на ощупь и хотел получить подтверждение, что движется правильно — указывали, что Ник, скорее всего, прав. 

В другое время он бы спросил об этом прямо, может, даже поддразнил бы. Но сейчас не хотелось ни шуток, ни смеха. 

Трой снова потянул его за волосы, на тот раз всерьез. Запрокинул его голову и поцеловал сам, жестче и злее. У Троя было лицо человека, который очень хочет получить то, что ему нужно, — но сам не уверен в том, чего именно хочет. 

— Тише, тише, — успокаивающе пробормотал Ник. — Или сюда. 

Их тела удобно устроились в интимной позе: грудью к груди, руки между бедер друг друга. Идеальное совпадение, подумал Ник, прежде чем накрыл своей рукой член Троя, вызвав новую волну дрожи. Глаза Троя заволокло дымкой, словно он был мыслями не здесь, а внутри себя, переживая новое ощущение. Ник начал двигать рукой, пока еще неторопливо, нежно. Прикусил губу, когда Трой повторил его движение. Наслаждение после долгого воздержания было невыносимо острым. Каждое движение посылало по телу импульсы удовольствия. Ник то начинал дышать чаще, то задерживал дыхание, напрочь забывая, что ему нужен воздух. 

Трой прижался лбом к его лбу, их глаза теперь были совсем рядом. Контакт взглядов оказался не менее интимным и острым, чем физическим. Нику казалось, что его затягивает в глаза Троя, будто в омут. И он был не против упасть в них и раствориться. 

Трой почти коснулся его губ, шепнул: 

— Это стоило ожидания, — и поцеловал. 

Теплого нежного шепота и жадного поцелуя хватило, чтобы обрушить все барьеры. Оргазм был настолько мощным, что Ника будто встряхнули и вывернули наизнанку. Он не помнил, когда последний раз такое было. Разве что когда он подростком открыл возможности своего тела и экспериментировал один. 

Но он не дал себе затеряться в неге удовольствия — Трой все еще не кончил, и Ник торопливо задвигал рукой, стремясь компенсировать свой позор. И всего несколькими секундами его ладонь залило горячим семенем, а Трой со стоном спрятал лицо у него на плече. 

Свободной рукой Ник погладил его по волосам, чувствуя себя до глупого счастливым.

***

— Вот, оказывается, где все твои вещи. Я-то решил, ты живешь как монах-аскет.

Ник потрогал пальцем крошечную потертую фигурку пузатого мексиканца в огромном сомбреро. Дешевая фигурка, из тех, что продаются в сувенирных лавочках, основательно потерлась и поблекла, но широкая добродушная улыбка не щекастом коричневом лице еще была различима. 

Мексиканец, подбочась, стоял на полке над изголовьем кровати. Рядом были аккуратно разложены другие вещи, которые Ник меньше всего ожидал увидеть. Потрепанный том Хайнлайна, заложенный бисерной закладкой. Элегантная, но старомодная заколка. Синяя вазочка с засушенным цветком. Закрытое зеркальце в жемчужного цвета футляре. А в самом углу — фотография светловолосой женщины с забранными в хвост волосами. Она улыбалась как ангел. Или как Трой. Больше Трейси Отто ничем не походила на своего сына, но одна улыбка связывала их сильнее, чем одинаковая ДНК. 

Единственной вещью, которая выбивалась из этого скопления реликвий, были часы, которые Трой, оказывается, все же снимал на ночь. Ник не мог вспомнить, видел ли когда-нибудь Троя без них. 

— Это похоже на алтарь, — сказал Ник, вставая на кровати на коленях, чтобы лучше видеть. — Мило. И жутковато. 

Трой поймал его за пояс и потянул вниз, возвращая в постель. 

— Каждый скучает по дому, — объяснил он укладывая Ника головой себе на предплечье. 

— Ты скучаешь по дому? 

— Очень. 

— Но не по маме? 

— Нет. 

— Ты странный. 

— Она умерла, что уж тут поделаешь. А дом еще стоит. 

— Почему ты туда не вернешься? — удивился Ник. 

— Там ничего не осталось. Пара ветхих зданий и бесконечная пустыня. И использовать нельзя, и отдать жалко. 

Ник вспомнил, что часть этой пустыни теперь заложена, и поспешил сменить тему. 

— Никогда не был у тебя в спальне. Как так получилось? 

— Не люблю сюда кого-то приводить. 

Трой прикусил мочку его уха, потом лизнул. Ник наклонил голову, подставляя еще и шею, но разговор не прервал. 

— Твой дом — твоя крепость? 

— Неуютная крепость. Мне больше нравится ваш дом. Он такой... домашний. 

Влажный язык скользнул по шее Ника к ямке между ключицами, задержался там, щекоча. 

— Я думал, ты скажешь «мещанский». 

Ник с удовольствием почувствовал, как его снова охватывает возбуждение. Оно зародилось между бедер, но сразу охватило все тело. 

— Мещанский, — согласился Трой. — И это круто. 

Ник издал смешок, хотя у него едва хватило сил и внимания, чтобы оценить иронию. 

— Как насчет секса со скучным мальчиком из пригорода? — предложил он. 

Трой отстранился, оглядывая Ника с изучающим видом. Глаза у него сверкали в темноте, словно у хищника. 

— И это ты себя называешь скучным? — спросил он, прежде чем снова поцеловать Ника.


	4. Chapter 4

В утреннем свете квартира Троя казалась еще более пустой, но и уютной тоже. Солнечные зайчики скользили по лакированным кухонным поверхностям, отражались в металлических ручках. И квартира сразу приобрела воздушный, просторный вид. Пожалуй, Нику тут даже могло понравиться. Особенно если ему будут готовить завтрак все утро. Даже обычная готовка может быть сексуальной, если ею занимается полуобнаженный парень.

Трой повел голыми плечами, без футболки ему явно было неудобно и непривычно. Такая стеснительность Ника позабавила и умилила одновременно. Он через кухонную стойку дотянулся до Троя и провел вдоль позвоночника кончиками пальцев, чувствуя дрожь, следующую за его прикосновением. 

— Ты на все руки мастер, да? 

— Ранчо — это не ЛА. Там не перехватишь фастфуд и не выберешься в «Старбакс» за кофе. 

Трой поставил перед ним тарелку с блинчиками и спросил: 

— Не проверял телефон? 

— Проверил. Семнадцать звонков и десять голосовых. А у тебя? 

— Восемь звонков, два входящих. Ты бы перезвонил маме. 

Утро сразу стало чуть менее чудесным, даже солнце померкло, а блинчики пахли не так аппетитно. Момент перед звонком домой был все равно что миг перед тем, как усядешься в кресло дантиста: ты знаешь, что это самый главный шаг, дальше будет проще и легче, и ты с облегчением сможешь поставить «выполнено» напротив неприятного пункта в списке дел. Но конкретно в этот момент тебе неприятно и страшно. 

Трой смотрел на него испытующе, приподняв брови и держа в одной руке лопатку. За ночь его щеки покрылись легкой щетиной, и оказалось, что ему, конечно же, это очень идет. Ник с большим удовольствием отложил бы неприятные дела еще ненадолго и вместо этого освежил воспоминания: каковы на вкус губы Троя. Но тот смотрел с мягкой непреклонностью, и Ник неохотно взялся за телефон. 

Мама сняла трубку после первого же гудка. 

— Привет, — обреченно сказал Ник, готовясь к худшему. 

На том конце воцарилась пауза, будто звонил мертвец, которому звонить не полагалось. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросила мама. В ее голосе звучало только облегчение с толикой беспокойства, никакой обиды, но Ник все равно остро почувствовал себя последней свиньей. 

— Да, я у Троя. Уехал рано, не ходил вас будить. Извини, — наконец произнес он то, с чего стоило начинать разговор. 

— Ты что-то принимал? — перебила мама. 

— Нет, — сказал он торопливо. — Ничего. Мне просто не спалось, и я подумал... почему бы не поехать к Трою. 

Надо было позвонить пораньше, подумал он. Или оставить записку. Вот те на: хотел начать жизнь сначала, на этот раз — без дерьма и по всем правилам. И налажал сразу же. 

— Я тут задержусь, — заговорил он, торопясь заполнить возникшую паузу. Мы тут... собирались в кино. Я приеду позже. 

Неизвестно, поверила ли мама — у Ника осталось ощущение, что нет, — но она, по крайней мере, сделала вид. И попросила передать трубку Трою. 

Глядя, как спокойно тот говорил с Мэдисон: «да, мэм», «нет, мэм», «конечно, привезу», «не волнуйтесь, я прослежу», — Ник подумал, насколько ей было бы спокойнее, будь ее сыном Трой. Надежный, искренне привязанный даже к дерьмовому отцу и умершей матери. Не наркоман. 

Трой бросил на него быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц и вдруг озорно улыбнулся, как приятель по детским играм, вместе с которым они договорились провести родителей, чтобы прогулять школу. 

— Вот и все, — сказал он, возвращая Нику телефон. — Совесть чиста. Правда так намного лучше? 

— Чиста? — хмыкнул Ник. — После того, как я соврал про кино? 

— Это ложь во спасение. Не нужно твоей матери волноваться еще сильнее. Не согласен? 

— Не особо. Звучит как-то... неправильно. А я ведь решил начать правильную жизнь. 

Ник снова сел напротив Троя, который насторожился при его последних словах: 

— Правильная жизнь включает то, что было ночью? 

— Конечно. Это и есть самая правильная жизнь: проводить ночи с надежным бойфрендом, который нравится твоей маме, а не шляться обколотым по Моллу. Просто я принял решение — не смейся — стать хорошим сыном. 

— Не смеюсь, — заверил Трой. И правда не смеялся. 

— Я хочу начать все сначала. Попробовать жить по-мещански, черт, лучшего слова и не подберу. Чтобы дом, спокойная жизнь — вот эти все вещи. 

— Я думал, тебе это в тягость. 

— И я так думал. А сейчас — и не знаю. Что толку, что я боролся с мамой, пытался что-то там ей и себе доказать? Куда это меня привело? На обоссанный матрас рядом с трупом убитой подружки? Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне не по себе. Я воображал, что это меня освобождает, что я бунтарь, каких поискать. А сейчас понимаю, как все это жалко выглядит. Бунтари, блин! Кучка обдолбанных нарков, которые не живут, даже не прожигают жизнь, — их просто нет! 

Ник, не замечая этого, говорил все громче и громче, торопился, на одном дыхании выталкивая из себя слова. А когда остановился перевести дух, понял, что все так и сидит над горкой остывших блинчиков, а Трой смотрит на него из-за кухонной стойки непроницаемым взглядом и слушает так серьезно, как Ника не слушал никто и никогда. Не как психотерапевт, слава богу — те только делают участливый вид, а в глазах у них щелкает счетчик долларов или обратный отсчет, в зависимости от того, платный это специалист или бедолага на общественных началах. Трой не просто слушал, ему было интересно, он пытался понять. От этого Ник почувствовал себя обнаженным, вывернутым наизнанку. И это приносило ему колоссальное облегчение. 

Он провел задрожавшей рукой по губам, а Трой обошел стойку, взял эту руку и поднес к губам. Размеренно поцеловал каждый палец, прежде чем отпечатать последний поцелуй на ладони — а затем и на губах Ника. 

— Ты не обдолбанный нарк, — сказал Трой. — Ты мой Ник. И если тебе будет легче, обещаю: ты не вернешься на улицу и не примешь дозу снова, даже если ради этого мне придется приковать тебя к батарее. Я пойду на это преступление. Не смейся! Незаконное лишение свободы — это совсем не смешно. 

Но он и сам улыбался, а потом рассмеялся вслед за Ником и чмокнул его в макушку, потрепав по волосам. 

— Я тебя больше не отпущу, — повторил Трой. — Мы не отпустим. А все, что было, забудем, как кошмар. 

— Я все еще под следствием, — напомнил Ник. — И неизвестно, чем все закончится. Если я попаду в тюрьму, ты будешь меня ждать? 

Он постарался сделать тон шутливым, чтобы скрыть, как ему страшно. 

— Не попадешь, — уверенно сказал Трой. — Ты не виноват, а мой брат — гений. 

— Это утешает. 

Трой снова потрепал его по волосам и поцеловал в лоб: 

— Заканчивай завтракать, и поедем. 

— Как только мы отвезем Джош в полицию, я вздохну свободнее, — пробормотал Ник. 

— Отвезем в полицию? — переспросил Трой. — Я думал, ты хочешь с ним поговорить. 

— Да, перед тем, как это сделают копы. Я не уверен, что он виноват. Или не хочу верить... Мне нужно встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, понять, сделал он это или нет. И если да, то почему. 

— Я думал, под «поговорить» ты имеешь в виду «отомстить». 

Нику потребовалась минута, чтобы сообразить, о чем речь. 

— То есть «убить»? 

— У меня есть пистолет, — буднично сказал Трой. — Один выстрел — и все. 

— Откуда у тебя оружие? 

— Я же из Техаса. 

— Это стереотип! 

— Стереотип — не повод отказываться от оружия. 

Трой сходил в спальню и вернулся с кобурой в руках. Достал пистолет и положил его на стойку, аккуратно развернув рукояткой к Нику. 

Ник ничего не понимал в оружии, кроме того, что из него вполне можно убить человека. Из этого — точно можно. Даже сейчас пистолет казался опасным, будто затаился в ожидании крови. 

— Возьми его, — предложил Трой. — Пусть будет у тебя. 

— Нет! 

Ник оттолкнул пистолет, который заскользил по стойке к краю. 

— Осторожнее! — Трой успел подхватить пистолет. — С оружием так не обращаются. Ты никогда не стрелял? 

— И не собираюсь! Мы просто поговорим с Джош! Без оружия. Без угроз. И уж точно без убийства. 

— Ладно, — согласился Трой. — Но оружие я все же возьму. 

— Зачем?! 

— Мы идем к наркоману и убийце. Мало ли что взбредет ему в голову. 

— Копы обо мне так же говорили. 

— Ты — не он. Твоего приятеля я не знаю. 

Ник продолжал смотреть на него, не отрываясь, и под этим тяжелым взглядом Трой сдался: 

— Ладно, никакого оружия. 

Он демонстративно сунул пистолет в кобуру и положил ее на стойку. 

— Ты все понял? — уточнил Ник на всякий случай. 

— Да, — Трой всем видом показывал, что недоволен. — Просто разговор. Никакого оружия, никаких убийств. 

— Откуда в тебе вообще вдруг эта кровожадность, — сказал Ник, сползая с табурета. 

Трой поймал его за плечо и развернул к себе. 

— Просто я не хочу, чтобы он тебе что-то сделал. Мне за тебя страшно. 

Прежде чем ответить, Ник поцеловал его в губы. 

— Ничего со мной не случится. И с тобой тоже. Мы просто поговорим, и все будет хорошо.

***

***

Час спустя Ник уже не был так уверен в своих словах. 

— Мне сказали, что он где-то здесь, — произнес Трой. — Думаешь, соврали? 

— Это вряд ли, — рассеянно ответил Ник. 

Местечко было — то, что надо. Как раз в духе Джоша. Или любого другого нарка, если на то пошло. Не брошенная церковь, но тоже старое, когда-то шикарное: старой застройки, двухэтажное, добротно-деревянное, но неимоверно обшарпанное и почему-то позабытое. Впереди — узкая полоска кустов и травы с едва заметной притоптанной дорожкой. 

И вокруг — ни души. Ник знал по собственному опыту: если кто тут и есть, он сейчас отсыпается или ловит глюки. Жизнь кое-как закипит тут к вечеру, когда возникнет вопрос: где достать еще дозу? Безжалостное калифорнийское солнце загнало всех, как вампиров, в места потише и потемнее. 

Трой от местной атмосферы занервничал, чего никак не мог скрыть. 

— Может, все же следовало доехать прямо сюда? Чтобы быстро уехать, если что. 

Ник помотал головой, двинувшись к крыльцу через мятую спутанную траву. 

— Здесь ее разберут в два счета. Не смотри, что никого не видно. 

— Или хотя бы вернуться за оружием, — сказал за его спиной Трой. 

На этот раз Ник только дернул плечом. 

Когда они выходили из машины (благоразумно припарковавшись в десятке кварталов отсюда, в жилом и несомненно менее опасном районе), Ник обронил будто невзначай: 

— Оставь пушку. 

Рука Троя рефлекторно дернулась к внутреннему карману куртки, но тут же замерла. Сам он настороженно и почти обиженно уставился на Ника, но тот не стал наблюдать за муками выбора, и вышел. Когда Трой его догнал, карман куртки больше не оттопыривался так явно. 

— Мы еще об этом пожалеем, — пробурчал Трой. 

«Уже жалею», — подумал Ник, войдя в здание. Входной двери не было, только граница уличного света и внутреннего полумрака, переступив которую, Ник почувствовал себя неуютно. Суеверным человеком он себя не считал, но сейчас в нем зародилось ощущение, что все, кто жил здесь когда-то, столпились вокруг и наблюдают за ним. 

За спиной скрипнула доска, Трой подошел и встал рядом, плечом к плечу. Реальный, надежный и уж точно чуждый потусторонним страхам. Ощущение незримого присутствия тут же исчезло. 

— С чего начнем? — спросил Трой, понизив голос. — Будь ты Джошем, куда бы ты пошел? 

— Будь я Джошем, я бы удрал в Мексику. Но он не особо умен. Я обыщу второй этаж, а ты займись первым, хорошо? 

— Мне не нравится идея разделиться. Знаешь, кто разделяется? Герои ужастиков. Знаешь, что с ними потом происходит? 

— Это не ужастик. 

Ник уже примеривался к лестнице. Она поскрипывала под ногами, но вес держала. А вот перила были кое-где поломаны, и Ник сдвинулся к самой стене так, что на одежде остались чешуйки облупившейся краски. Трой, поколебавшись, двинулся по коридору первого этажа. 

Ник сразу пожалел, что не додумался взять фонарик. Света от единственного окна на лестничной площадке едва хватало, чтобы разогнать темноту. Плюс крепкий фонарик — неплохое оружие, подумал он, заметив краем глаза движение и шарахнувшись в сторону. Его тень шарахнулась тоже. 

— Джош, — позвал Ник негромко. — Это Ник, приятель. Я пришел поговорить. Копов со мной нет. 

Разумеется, ему никто не ответил. 

Ник заглянул в ближайшую комнату и отшатнулся от накатившей вони. Как он раньше не замечал, насколько смердят такие места? Вонь кислого человеческого пота, экскрементов и испорченной пищи ударила в нос и чуть не сбила с ног. Ник уткнулся носом в рукав рубашки, от которой еще слабо пахло кондиционером для белья. Этот запах показался ему божественным. 

Окно в комнате было наспех заколочено, но через щели в досках свет кое-как просачивался, высвечивая старый матрас на полу, брошенные бутылки и обычный хлам. 

И ни одной живой души. 

Ник двинулся дальше, стараясь дышать ртом. Но рвотные позывы все равно подкатывали к горлу. 

Он быстро обошел оставшиеся две комнаты, но снова — ни следа Джоша или кого-то другого. Хотя в последней комнате кто-то явно жил: рядом с лежаком стояла недопитая бутылка «Пепси», еще не покрывшаяся пылью. Ник приподнял ее за горлышко, поболтал. Газировка вспенилась и тихо зашипела. Значит, Джош, если это был он, ушел отсюда недавно. Может, он даже еще здесь. 

Может, он даже стоит сейчас за спиной. С тем самым ножом, которым убил Глорию. 

Инстинкты вопили: «Обернись!» По спине пробежали мурашки, кожу покалывало от волнения и страха. Но Ник заставил себя не поддаваться эмоциям, сначала поставил бутылку на пол, а потом начал медленно оборачиваться. 

Ведь даже в ужастиках теперь за спиной героя нет никаких монстров, это было бы слишком банально. 

Джош был там. Стоял в середине коридора, низко наклонив голову. Ник не мог толком его рассмотреть, но был уверен, что человек, чей силуэт смутно читался в темноте, это именно Джош. И что тот смотрит прямо на Ника. 

Видимо, он поднялся снизу, промелькнула мысль. Как ему удалось миновать Троя? Или... не удалось? Ник не слышал ни звука, но одна мысль о втором трупе, проткнутом ножом, вызвала новый приступ тошноты и страха — за другого человека. 

Господи, только бы с Троем все было в порядке. Я больше ни о чем не попрошу и буду вести жизнь праведника, только пусть с Троем все будет в порядке. 

— Эй, Джош, — сказал Ник своим самым миролюбивым тоном. — Привет, приятель. А я тебя искал. 

— Ник? — Голос у Джоша был скрипучий и несчастный. — Это правда ты? Не глюк? Ты же мертв... Или нет? Я запутался. 

Джош пошатнулся и уперся плечом в стену. 

Ник осторожно приблизился, держа руки перед собой. Он с облегчением убедился, что Джош безоружен, и следов крови на нем вроде не видно. 

— Я не глюк, и совершенно точно жив. 

— А Глория? Я видел ее... Голую, в крови. Я испугался. Она жива? 

Ник проглотил вставший в горле комок. 

— Прости, чувак. Она... скончалась. 

Он сам поморщился от высокопарности и фальши этого слова. 

От Джоша неимоверно пахло, просто несло, а щетина на лице превратилась в неряшливую свалявшуюся бородку. Он вряд ли за все это время принимал душ. Или вообще посещал дом, где есть душ. Зато точно был под кайфом, откуда только взял дурь. Впрочем, Ник знал, что все их племя обладало этой уникальной способностью: ты можешь быть в бегах, небо может падать на землю, а земля извергать мертвецов — но наркоту ты найдешь всегда. 

Ник не мог решить, хорошо или плохо, что Джош под кайфом и с трудом осознает происходящее. 

Сейчас тот смотрел на него тупым взглядом, переваривая сказанное, потом его лицо сморщилось: 

— Глория мертва, я помню. 

— Чувак, ты видел, что произошло? Знаешь, что там было? 

— Она была такая красивая, такая голая... 

Ник подавил приступ раздражения. 

— Копы хотят повесить убийство на меня. Но я этого не делал. Ведь так? Ты видел, что случилось? Ты должен им рассказать... 

— Кому? — неожиданно ясно спросил Джош. 

— Копам. 

В помутневших, но еще соображающих что-то глазах Джоша промелькнул испуг. 

Внизу затрещали ступеньки, и оба: и Ник, и Джош — резко обернулись к лестнице. 

— Ник, — заговорил Трой, поднимаясь. — Я никого не нашел... 

— Кто это? — испуганно спросил Джош. — Ты кого с собой привел? 

— Это мой друг... 

— Коп? 

— Да нет же... Джош! 

Трой, услышав разговор, преодолел оставшиеся ступени в три прыжка. Но прежде чем его ноги коснулись пола, Джош выхватил нож — Ник почему-то был уверен, что тот самый — и наставил его на Троя. 

Тот остановился, едва касаясь рукой остатка перил, и сузившимися глазами следя за пляшущим в руках Джоша лезвием. 

— Джош, успокойся, мы только хотим поговорить... — начал Ник. Нож описал дугу и почти ткнулся в его руку. 

—Ник! — тревожно сказал Трой. Он подобрался, как кот перед прыжком, не спуская взгляд с Джоша. 

Ник смотрел на Джоша: нож у того в руках ходил ходуном. Казалось, сейчас он не сможет попасть даже в гигантскую пиньяту. Но Ник прекрасно знал, на что способен человек под кайфом. 

— Тихо, давай успокоимся, — сказал Ник, снова выставляя перед собой руки. Джош нелепо взмахнул ножом, заставив Ника отступить еще на шаг. 

— Положи нож, — сказал Трой негромко, но с ясно различимой угрозой. От его тона даже у Ника по спине прошел холодок. Джош и вовсе задрожал, немного опустил лезвие — но тут же вскинул его снова. 

— Я не хотел ее обижать, правда, — сказал он плачущим голосом.— Она была там, голая... Я думал, только посмотрю, я бы ее не тронул, Ник, я же знал, что она с тобой. А потом эта кровь... Я хотел ей помочь! Думал, если выну нож, ей станет легче... 

— Хорошо, — сказал Ник. — Я тебе верю. 

— Правда? 

— Да. Сейчас положи нож, и мы все обсудим. Позвоним в полицию и... 

Упоминание полиции было лишним. Лицо Джош побелело от страха, он почти взвизгнул: 

— Я не хочу за решетку! 

— Ты и не пойдешь! Они просто поговорят с тобой, расскажешь им, как было дело. 

— Я. Не хочу. За решетку! 

Ник вскинул руки, понимая, что опоздал. За доли секунды мозг успел просчитать траекторию ножа в занесенной руке Джоша — и осознать, что лезвие войдет точно в лицо. Только тело не успевало отреагировать. 

Как в замедленной съемке Ник наблюдал за приближающимся лезвием, таким маленьким и таким смертоносным. 

Сильный толчок увел его с траектории и выбросил обратно в реальное время. По ушам резанул отчаянный крик. Кричал почему-то Джош, хотя нож торчал из левой руки Троя. Лезвие пробило ладонь насквозь, окровавленный кончик торчал из тыльной стороны, на нем появилась тягучая, медленно собиравшаяся капля крови. Трой стоял так, что ее было отлично видно: в полный рост, вскинув руку, прямо напротив прорвавшегося в окно солнечного луча. Ник смотрел на это снизу, с пола, и видел, как свет игриво пробежался по лезвию, прежде чем его пересек красный ручеек, как тяжелая рукоятка ножа кренится вниз. 

Пришла мысль: наверное, Трою больно, Трою чертовски больно. Ника затошнило, он согнулся, прижимая руки к животу, но удержал рвоту в себе. 

Лицо Троя почти не исказилось, когда нож вошел в руку. Не изменилось выражение лица и тогда, когда он шагнул к Джошу, играючи выдергивая нож из своей руки, словно из листа картона. От такого зрелища и более крепкая психика пошатнулась бы. Джош же вовсе лишился самообладания. Он, не переставая кричать, бросился бежать, но запнулся за отошедшую доску и полетел, нелепо растопырив руки, прямо на перила. 

Шаткое прогнившее дерево не выдержало и, жалобно застонав, развалилось. 

Ник со всех сил кинулся к Джошу, но пальцы ухватили лишь пустоту. Секундой спустя снизу донесся тошнотворный хруст. Ник застыл, вцепившись в обломки перил, не в силах посмотреть вниз. Он смотрел и смотрел в стену напротив, на облупившуюся краску, на темные пятна, вероятно, оставшиеся от когда-то висевших здесь картин и снимков. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть вниз. Пока не смотришь вниз, все не реально. 

Дерево под ногами жалобно застонало. Ник почувствовал, как половицы разламываются под его ногами, опасно прогибаются, понял, что сам теряет равновесие. Но сильная рука ухватила его за одежду и оттащила от края. 

Трой прижал Ника к себе, обхватив под грудью, и тот почувствовал, как сильно трясет Троя. Но хватка оставалась крепкой, Ник не мог даже вдохнуть, не то что шевельнуться. 

И это было именно то, что нужно. В объятиях Троя было так надежно и спокойно. А еще у Ника подкашивались ноги, и он не был уверен, что без поддержки не рухнул бы на пол. 

Трой укачивал его и шептал что-то бессвязное и успокаивающее: 

— Тише, Никки, все закончилось. С ним уже покончено, ты ничего не мог сделать... 

Сейчас Нику хотелось спрятаться в его руках, укрыться за Троем, как за щитом, и забыть про весь этот кошмар. Он так давно, наверное, с самого детства, не чувствовал себя в такой безопасности. И примерно с того же времени никто не называл его «Никки». 

Трой осторожно развернул его к себе: 

— Порядок? 

— Порядок, — сказал Ник и заставил себя отстраниться. Но тут же вцепился к плечо Троя, потому что его снова повело. 

Трой придержал его за руку, оставляя красные разводы, и Ник только сейчас вспомнил, что у Троя пробита рука, и кровь до сих пор идет. Тот, казалось, не замечал дискомфорта, видимо, тоже пребывая в глубоком шоке. 

— Тебе нужно в больницу, — сказал Ник и поморщился от банальности этой фразы. 

— Нам нужно вызвать полицию, — возразил Трой. — Поступим правильно. 

Его лицо все-таки исказилось от боли, и Ник поспешно зашарил по карманам, отыскивая хоть что-то, чтобы остановить кровь. На полу уже собралась лужица, на джинсах Троя расплывались темные пятна. 

Тот сам подсказал: 

— Помоги мне снять рубашку. 

Затягивая на его ладони импровизированную повязку, Ник краем глаза заметил нож, валявшийся поодаль, там, куда его бросил Трой. 

Тот проследил за его взглядом: 

— Ты оказался прав. Пистолет-то нам вовсе и не понадобился, да? 

Ник улыбнулся, потом рассмеялся. Смех получился нервный, но Ник никак не мог остановиться. Он смеялся все громче и громче, пока это не перешло в хохот. Захлебываясь от смеха, а потом — от накативших слез, он уткнулся в плечо Троя и услышал, как тот смеется вместе с ним.


	5. Chapter 5

_Пять недель спустя_

 

— Ты не замечал, что детектив Бони похожа на твою маму? — задумчиво спросил Трой. 

— Я стараюсь об этом не думать, — буркнул Ник. — Мне вполне достаточно одной мамы. 

Трой, не отрываясь от дороги, кинул на него косой взгляд: 

— В тебе опять проснулся подросток-бунтарь? 

— Нет, это я по привычке. 

Ник начал развязывать галстук и снимать пиджак, из-за чего ударился локтем. 

— Черт! 

— Решил устроить стриптиз прямо тут? — спросил Трой, с интересом наблюдавший за представлением. 

— Поосторожнее со словами. Терпеть не могу костюмы. В жизни больше не надену ни один. 

Ник приоткрыл окно, впуская разгоряченный и пыльный ветер автотрассы. Тот немедленно взъерошил обоим волосы, прежде чем Ник выкинул из окна галстук и поднял стекло. Галстук промелькнул за стеклом грустным воздушным змеем. Идущая следом машина вильнула в сторону, уворачиваясь от такого сомнительного подарка, и яростно засигналила. 

— Вот так, — довольно сказал Ник, поднимая стекло. — Никаких больше костюмов! А вот тебе идет. 

Трою, конечно, костюм был к лицу, как и все, что он носил. А может, Нику так казалось, потому что он был влюблен. И это совершенно точно была влюбленность: с бабочками в животе, желанием постоянно видеть человека и волшебной способностью замечать в этом человеке только достоинства. Например, вызывающую сексуальность. 

Ник положил руку на колено Троя, повел ее вверх, к бедру, заслужив еще один заинтересованный взгляд. 

— Подождем до дома? 

— Сверни, как только сможешь, — велел Ник. 

И через несколько минут такая возможность подвернулась. Машина, избежавшая столкновения с галстуком и так и ехавшая за ними, промчалась мимо, напоследок обдав их возмущенным гудением. Но Трой уже останавливал машину на обочине, а Ник лихорадочно выпутывался из рубашки. Трой поймал его за плечи и потянул рубашку сам, но вместо того, чтобы снять ее, стянул запястья Ника за спиной, спутал их, не давая шевельнуть руками. Тот ухмыльнулся: 

— Ну ладно. Но штаны я теперь сам не расстегну. 

Трой толкнул его в грудь, заставляя откинуться на спинку, расстегнул молнию и потянул штаны вниз вместе с трусами. Ник поерзал голым задом по сиденью, чувствуя себя очень неловко. Из-за плеча Троя он видел автомобили, проносившиеся по дороге. Вряд ли на такой скорости кто-то что-то разглядит, но Ника все равно не оставляло ощущение, что они собираются трахнуться на глазах у толпы. 

Зато Троя не смущало ничего. Он снял пиджак и рубашку, забросил их на заднее сиденье, представ во всей красе. Пока Ник припоминал, каков штраф в Калифорнии за секс в общественном месте, и раздумывал, что будет, если его задержат по такой статье сразу после того, как оправдали по делу об убийстве, Трой бесцеремонно раздвинул его колени и наклонился над ним. Он обхватил губами член Ника, мягко пососал и тут же впустил поглубже. 

Ник дернул руками, но импровизированные путы держали крепко. Ему оставалось только подчиняться. 

Ника восхищало, как быстро для позднего девственника Трой овладел искусством минета. Рвотный рефлекс будто отсутствовал у него начисто. Когда он всего с третьего раза сумел заглотить член полностью, до самой мошонки, Нику показалось, что он отправился прямо на небеса. Трой будто не видел в этом ничего особенного, хотя восхищение принял благосклонно. 

Ощущения от такого минета были яркими, даже слишком. Ник с трудом мог сдерживался от того, чтобы кончить уже через минуту. И сейчас, чувствуя, как член скользит по мягким стенкам горла, он до боли укусил губу. Во рту появился привкус крови, но подавить возбуждение это не помогло. 

— Если ты продолжишь, я кончу, — предупредил он. 

Трой оторвался от своего занятия и поднял голову, изучающе оглядел Ника. Пальцы его продолжали поглаживать влажный от слюны член, и каждое движение отзывалось в мозгу Ника новой вспышкой удовольствия. 

— Слишком рано, Никки. Потерпи. 

— Предупреждаю: еще немного, и я наброшусь на тебя сам, — предупредил Ник. 

Трой довольно рассмеялся. 

— Хорошо. 

Он достал презерватив из бардачка: там теперь всегда был запас, Ник следил за его пополнением лично и даже находил в этом удовольствие. Что еще могло бы быть большим подтверждением того, что у них серьезные отношения? 

Что у него серьезные отношения с шикарным парнем. Даже то, как он расстегивал брюки и надевал презерватив, было сексуально. Нику нравилась эта уверенность движений. Многие парни (и он сам) в такой момент выглядели глупо, особенно рядом с девчонкой: ты ласкаешь ее, стараешься поддерживать романтику, а сам копошишься, стараясь сделать все незаметнее. Трой не скрывался, словно был уверен, что он выглядит блистательно всегда. И черт возьми, был прав. 

— Иди сюда. 

Ник попытался пересесть на колени к Трою, но ударился о приборную панель и запутался в рубашке. Тот в конце концов приподнял его сам и перенес сам. Ник пошевелил руками, в которые теперь упирался руль, и проворчал: 

— Кто придумал, что трахаться в машине — удобно? 

— Неудобно, зато приятно. 

Трой щелкнул крышкой лубриканта. Когда скользкие от смазки пальцы проникли внутрь, Нику пришлось снова призвать все самообладание, чтобы позорно не кончить прямо сейчас. Трой, внимательно наблюдавший за его лицом, не стал долго его мучить. Хотя не отказал себе в удовольствии подразнить, разведя пальцы «ножницами». Ник стиснул их мышцами, пробормотав: 

— Только окажись снизу... 

Трой рассмеялся и обхватил за пояс, помогая приподняться, а потом опуститься. 

Ник двигался неторопливо, вбирая в себя член Троя постепенно. Это происходило далеко не впервые, но ощущения еще не потеряли прелесть новизны. Нервы были оголены, и тело чутко реагировало на каждое прикосновение: пальцы скользят по губам, спускаются к груди и кружат вокруг соска, то поглаживая, то потирая, ладонь смыкается на члене и движется невозможно сладко, невозможно медленно. 

Все это время Трой смотрел прямо на него. Ник никогда не встречал человека, который во время секса поддерживал постоянный зрительный контакт. Это должно было смущать, но не смущало. Чувствовать на себе ласкающий, восхищенный взгляд, видеть, как глаза нежность в глазах Троя сменяется темной страстью, оказалось очень приятно. Это удовольствие смешивалось с физическим наслаждением от ласк и проникновения, создавая гремучую смесь. Казалось, Ник обретал крылья и мог взлететь прямо здесь и сейчас — если бы не надежно удерживающие его руки. 

Чувствуя приближение оргазма, он заторопился, двинул бедрами, вбирая член Троя в себя. И, почувствовав ответную дрожь, с облегчением отпустил себя, позволил наслаждению накрыть себя с головой. Мышцы инстинктивно сжались, и Трой кончил следом, стискивая бедра Ника. 

Может, останутся синяки, подумал Ник лениво. Плевать. Сейчас на все плевать. Он обнял Троя за шею, устроился на его плече, прижимаясь щекой к влажной от пота коже. 

Трой погладил его по спине, пробежался пальцами по позвоночнику от шеи к пояснице. 

Они не говорили. И это Нику тоже нравилось: он наконец был с кем-то, рядом с кем не нужны слова.

***  


На подъезде к дому Ник проверил телефон. Мама прислала сообщение, и он порадовался, что отправился к Трою: у дома Кларков уже дежурил репортер местного телеканала, не поймавший Ника у здания суда. Само по себе дело было не слишком интересным: обычное убийство под наркотой, виновник погиб еще до приезда полиции. Закрыть и положить на дальнюю полку.

Но под давлением жителей мэр все же всерьез взялся за Молл: ряд полицейских облав, вызов волонтеров из центра помощи наркозависимым, снос нескольких зданий, который в скором времени ожидал и ту самую церковь. 

Если бы не эта шумиха, никто бы и не вспомнил про Глорию или Ника. Но сейчас журналисты жаждали получить от него комментарий. Наверняка они бы не отказались и от захватывающей (тут их ждало бы разочарование) истории про выслеживание Джоша. Или от душераздирающей сцены, где родители Глории извиняются перед невинно обвиненным парнем. Снова разочарование: отец Глории принес Нику сухие извинения перед началом заседания, кивнул и отошел. Мать так и не подошла. Больше они не говорили и Ник подозревал, что больше они и не увидятся. И был этому рад. 

Сейчас, когда суд остался позади, детектив Бони принесла свои извинения (более искренние, чем от отца Глории), а Джейк получил еще одну звездочку на свой адвокатский фюзеляж, Ник остро чувствовал, что в его жизни закончилась глава. Было в ней и хорошее, то, что он сохранит навсегда: улыбку Глории, тепло ее кожи и искреннюю радость в глазах, — но скучать по тем временам он не станет. И уж точно не станет общаться с журналистами. Точка поставлена. Все. 

Хотя был еще один человек, в отношениях с которым до точки и ясности было далеко. 

— Может, пригласим на ужин твоего отца в эту субботу? — предложил Ник, пока Трой парковал машину. — Типа наш первый совместный выход в свет. 

— Может, лучше Мэдисон и Трэвиса? Меньше неловкости. 

— Неловко будет избегать Джеремайю. Раз уж мы теперь вместе, мне нужно научиться с ним ладить. И извиниться для начала. 

— Плохая идея, — отрезал Трой. 

В лифте они молчали, но когда вошли в квартиру, Ник снова заговорил: 

— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы мы виделись? Он о нас вообще знает? 

— Да, — неохотно ответил Трой, расстегивая рубашку. 

— И? 

Меньше всего Нику хотелось тянуть каждый ответ, словно клещами. Промелькнула мысль, что этот разговор вполне может перерасти в их первую ссору, если он продолжит давить. Но молчание Троя, то, как он стремился уйти от ответа, Ника только подстегнуло. Он не хотел начинать новую главу с недоговоренности. 

— Что твой отец сказал, когда узнал о нас? 

— Он был не слишком доволен. 

Конечно. И почему Ник решил, что Джеремайя воспримет их роман с энтузиазмом? Потому что ему нравился Ник? Но одно дело — когда человек тебе нравится. Другое — когда он трахает твоего сына. 

Трой взял лицо Ника в ладони и чмокнул его в нос: 

— Потому я и не хотел говорить. Не думай об этом. Мне все равно, что говорит отец. Я тебя люблю. 

Слова прозвучали так просто и естественно, что Ник чуть не ответил машинально: «Я тебя тоже». Но одернул себя. 

Слова были теми самыми, правильными. Но произносить их так, походя, механически, было бы неправильно. К счастью, Трой и не ждал немедленного ответа. Этим он и был хорош: никаких условностей и скрытого подтекста в общении. 

Он был сокровищем, и потому Ник чувствовал себя особенно виноватым. Он провел руками по обнаженной груди Троя, пытаясь через эту ласку показать, как ему жаль. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы у тебя были проблемы из-за меня, — сказал он виновато. 

—Ты тут ни при чем. Отец считает меня неподходящей парой для тебя. 

Нику показалось, что он ослышался. 

— Что? 

Трой пожал плечами, нахмурившись: 

— Ты правда ему нравишься, и он считает, что тебе было бы лучше без меня. А сейчас, если не возражаешь, сменим тему. Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. О чем угодно. 

У Ника на кончике языка вертелись сотни вопросов, но он придержал их. Как бы Трой не изображал равнодушие, мнение отца для него значило немало. Ник представил, как Джеремайя проговаривает сыну все эти слова, и почувствовал, как в нем снова поднимается злость. Неужели Джеремайе так нравится делать из собственного сына мальчика для битья? 

Ник даже не заметил, как крепко обнял Троя за шею, буквально притиснул к себе. Тот пробежался руками по его бокам, забрался ими под рубашку. 

— Конечно, — сказал Ник. — Поговорим о чем-то другом. А лучше — займемся чем-то другим.

*** 

— Уверен, что этого хочешь? — спросил Ник с сомнением. — Все же это рискованно.

— Чем? 

— Вдруг тебе что-то не понравится. Не хочу тебя разочаровать. 

— Никки, ты единственный человек, который меня никогда не разочарует. Хочешь начать? 

Ник неуверенно пожал плечами и посмотрел в окно, будто искал там ответ. Он чувствовал себя очень уютно, сидя на диване в гостиной с чашкой какао («Разве сейчас подходящая погода для какао?» — «Никки, какао идеально для любой погоды!»), напротив Троя, развалившегося в большом уютном кресле. Это кресло Ник уговорил его приобрести, убеждая, что оно будет идеально гармонировать с их... «то есть, с твоей, твоей гостиной». На самом деле, оно смотрелось чудовищно, как здоровенный распухший бегемот. Но было невероятно уютным: садясь в него, ты словно окунался в великанские объятья. А еще благодаря ему гостиная наконец утратила нежилой вид. 

Ник мог бы похвастаться, что и сам приложил к этому руку. За несколько недель он потихоньку, сам того не замечая, перетащил к Трою гору вещей. Однажды он спохватился, что Троя может возмутить этот захват территории. Но того не смущали ни футболки Ника в шкафу, ни чайные чашки, которые тот постоянно забывал на журнальном столике. По крайней мере, оправдывался Ник, теперь видно, что тут кто-то живет. Квартира растеряла стерильный лоск, но обрела лицо. Теперь Ник мог честно сказать, что чувствует себя здесь как дома. И он не хотел испортить это впечатление. Но Трой предложил — и теперь ждал ответа. 

— Игра в правду может рассорить пару так же, как и сплотить, — предупредил он еще раз. 

— Но ты всегда можешь соврать. 

— Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я врал? 

— Не хочу. Я предпочитаю правду, Никки. Уверен, ты тоже. 

— Знаешь, есть другие способы узнать друг друга поближе. 

Ник отставил чашку и пересел на колени к Трою. Тот позволил поцеловать себя, но решительно убрал его руки, когда Ник полез к нему под футболку. 

— Я хочу тебя узнать. Теперь, когда мы вместе. Давай, пять минут откровений, и я отстану. 

— Хорошо, — сдался Ник. 

О чем там обычно спрашивают своих партнеров? Кем работают твои родители, где ты учился, как звали твоего домашнего питомца? 

— Почему тебя забрали из школы? 

Вопрос всплыл внезапно. Джеремайя упоминал о том, что Троя забрали из средней школы как-то вскользь и тему не развивал. Но Ника это, пожалуй, действительно интересовало. 

Трой нахмурился. Плохая идея, подумал Ник. А он говорил... 

— Закончим на этом? — предложил он. 

— Нет, — ответил Трой. — Я отвечу. Мне не очень удается общение с людьми. Ты, должно быть, заметил. И я иногда бываю... вспыльчивым. Хотя отец, конечно, сказал бы по-другому... В общем, после пары драк и одной сломанной руки родителям предложили забрать меня домой. 

— Почему тебя не перевели в другую школу? 

— Это и была другая школа, Никки. Четвертая по счету. 

— О... 

Ник немного отстранился, чтобы внимательно разглядеть Троя. Он знал, что ангельская внешность скрывает отнюдь не ангельский характер. Но представить, как Трой избивает одноклассников, было невозможно. 

— Я ведь был ребенком, — пояснил Трой. — Это осталось в прошлом. 

— Но как ты... 

— Тсс, — Трой прижал пальцы к его губам. — Моя очередь. Что ты почувствовал, когда узнал о смерти отца? 

Ник не поверил своим ушам. Но Трой действительно ждал от него ответа. Кого-то другого можно было заподозрить в желании сделать больно, однако Трой был предельно серьезен. Его это действительно интересовало. 

— Я поверил, — сказал Ник. — Когда мама сказала, что отца не стало, я какой-то частью сознания подумал: да, это правда, он действительно мертв. На самом деле, я знал, что так будет. Не хотел об этом думать, но знал, что к этому все идет. Может, подсознательно ждал, что однажды мама войдет именно с этой мыслью. И в тот момент принял это как должное. 

Он перевел дыхание. 

— Боль пришла уже потом. Я знал, что это правда, но мне не хотелось в это верить. Это же мой отец! Он должен быть вечным. Все дети верят, что их родители вечны и никогда не умрут. 

Трой пересел на диван, к Нику, и коснулся кончиком пальца уголка его глаза. Тот ощутил выступившие слезы. Трой бережно вытер их и спросил: 

— Ты винил Мэдисон в его смерти? 

Была не его очередь спрашивать, но Ник все равно ответил: 

— Да. И до сих пор виню, наверное. В том, что она оказалась слишком сильной для него. В том, что ничего не сделала, не предотвратила это. Хотя должна была знать! Она же психолог, черт возьми! 

Ник чувствовал, как внутри поднимается буря эмоций, совсем как тогда, когда он узнал о смерти отца. Злость на него, на маму, на самого себя и даже на Алисию. Отчаяние. Неверие пополам с убежденностью, что сказанное — правда. Растерянность. И чувство потери — как огромная разверзшаяся внутри черная дыра, высосавшая всю радость. 

Ник сжался в комок, совсем как тогда, будто пытался укрыться от обрушившейся на него правды жизни. 

И в этот раз, как тогда, его обняли ласковые руки. Только тогда ладошки Глории гладили его по лицу и волосам, а сейчас руки Троя удерживали его нежно и надежно. В таких объятиях можно было бы укрыться от любых невзгод. 

— Наверное, я правда зря это затеял, — задумчиво сказал Трой. — Я не хотел тебя огорчить. 

Ник шмыгнул носом и сказал сердито: 

— Брось, ты же не жалеешь об этом. 

— Не жалею, — согласился Трой. — Я рад, что ты со мной искренен. 

Ник вытер нос тыльной стороной руки. 

— Если мы будем продолжать, мне потребуется что-то покрепче какао. 

Трой сжал руки, теперь его объятья походили на уютные, но все же оковы. 

— Алкоголь отупляет мозг не хуже наркотиков, так что нет. 

— Какой же ты техасец после этого! — возмутился Ник. — Я думал, вы все пьете. 

— Еще один стереотип. Кстати, твоя очередь задавать вопрос. 

— Ты хочешь продолжать? — поразился Ник. 

— Почему нет? Ты можешь спросить меня о чем-то настолько же личном и интимном. 

— Но за мной два вопроса, — предупредил Ник. — Ты задал мне два! 

— Справедливо, — согласился Трой, прикасаясь губами к его лбу. — Итак?.. 

— Ты говорил, что в детстве был драчуном. Что же случилось? Как ты перевоспитался? 

— Хороший психолог. Что ты так смотришь? Я серьезно. Она объяснила мне, что быть плохим мальчиком невыгодно, и что хорошие, особенно с моей внешностью, добиваются гораздо большего. 

— Уверен, что она имела в виду именно это? — спросил Ник. — Это не второй вопрос! — добавил он поспешно. 

— А я уже хотел тебя подловить... Хоть это и не второй вопрос, отвечу: нет, она наверняка имела в виду что-то другое. Но это именно тот урок, который я извлек. И опробовал на ней же. Она вернула меня отцу с уверениями, что я полностью исцелен и более не опасен для общества. 

— А это так? 

Трой задумчиво смотрел на него, поглаживая по спине. Уточнил: 

— Это второй вопрос? 

Ник хотел ответить «нет», но настороженность во взгляде Троя, то, как он подобрался, маскируя напряжение под маской спокойствия, заставило его сказать: 

— Да, это второй вопрос. И помни: только правда. 

Трой откинулся на спинку дивана, не выпуская Ника из объятий. Несколько секунд он молчал, будто взвешивая варианты ответа и стараясь найти приемлемый, но ответил просто: 

— Нет, это не так. Психолог ошиблась. И отец это знал, потому и держал меня на ранчо так долго. Думал, что так будет безопаснее для окружающих. И так было. 

Ник покачал головой. 

— Ты меня обманываешь. Пытаешься выглядеть крутым плохим парнем. 

Он старался говорить весело, но получалось плохо. 

— Я и есть плохой парень, Никки. У меня есть пистолет, из которого я бы застрелил Джоша, если бы ты мне позволил. Мне этого хотелось. 

— Хотеть и делать — разные вещи. Каждый человек хоть раз представлял, каково это — убить другого. Но это не значит, что каждый становится убийцей! Это же не «Особое мнение»*, мысль и желание еще не означают, что человек правда возьмется за пистолет! 

— В моем случае означают. Я не убил Джоша только потому, что ты этого не хотел. 

— И ты бы правда его застрелил? 

— Не раздумывая. Он ведь был опасен для тебя. Для нас. Ради тебя и ради нашего будущего я и не на такое готов. 

Ник встал на ноги. Трой его не удерживал, он так и остался сидеть, глядя на Ника снизу вверх. Не прятал глаза, не пытался сменить тему или перевести все в шутку. Для него правда было важно, чтобы они знали друг о друге все. А вот Ник уже не был в этом так уверен. 

Он отошел к окну, но ничего не видел. Перед глазами стояла картина, которую он отгонял все эти недели: Джош с выпученными глазами, хватающийся за воздух, прежде чем рухнуть вниз. 

Трой его не убивал. Что бы он ни говорил, он не тронул Джоша. Слова не означают готовности убивать. 

Ник вспомнил нож, торчащий из ладони Троя, и как тот легко, играючи вытащил оружие. Трой все еще не мог полноценно пользоваться левой рукой, но рана заживала хорошо. Рана, которую он получил из-за Ника. Ради Ника. 

— Моя очередь, — сказал Трой из-за спины. 

— Я больше не хочу отвечать. Хватит откровенности на сегодня. 

— Последний вопрос, — настаивал Трой. — Для меня это важно. Последний — и закончим. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Ник. — Последний. 

На самом деле, он предпочел бы закончить сейчас. Внезапно на плечи навалилась усталость, и Нику пришлось сесть в кресло. Трой, сидящий напротив, наклонился вперед, к нему. 

— Я или Глория? 

— Что? — озадачился Ник. 

— Кого ты любишь больше: меня или ее? 

— Да ты псих! — в сердцах сказал Ник и заметил, как лицо Троя стало жестче. — Как ты вообще можешь сравнивать, она же умерла. 

— Представь, что она жива. Кого бы из нас ты выбрал? 

— Вот на этом мы точно закончим, — решительно сказал Ник. 

Но Трой смотрел на него все тем же напряженным и гипнотизирующим взглядом. Он ждал ответа! Ему действительно важно было это услышать, как бы чудовищно это ни звучало. Трой смотрел так, будто от ответа Ника зависела его судьба. 

— Тебя, — сказал Ник. — Я бы выбрал тебя, потому что я тебя люблю. Я был влюблен в Глорию, но по-настоящему я люблю тебя. 

Лицо Троя смягчилось. Он не сумел скрыть радости, но Нику не стало от этого легче. Хотя все сказанное было правдой, теперь он понимал это ясно. Но Глории не было в живых, и его выбор не был в полном смысле этого слова добровольным — и от этого все становилось подленьким и некрасивым. 

Трой протянул руку, но Ник ее не принял. 

— Мне точно надо выпить, — сказал он. — Против ты или нет. Если, конечно, у тебя больше нет вопросов. 

— Важных — нет. А все остальное может подождать. 

— Даже не знаю, что интимного ты бы мог еще спросить. 

— Например, ладите ли вы с Алисией. Мне всегда было интересно, каково это: когда у тебя сестра, а не брат. Или во сколько лет и с кем ты потерял девственность — обо мне-то ты знаешь. Или татуировка Глории: вы ведь не собирались сделать что-нибудь парного тату? 

Ник, поднимавшийся с кресла, замер: 

— Что? 

— Татуировка, перо. Ты ведь не собирался делать такую же? 

Ник не знал, какие эмоции отразились на его лице. Но от этого зрелища Трой немедленно дал заднюю: 

— Но ты прав, хватит разговоров о твоей бывшей подружке. 

— Откуда ты узнал про татуировку? — сказал Ник почти одновременно с ним. 

— Что? — рассеянно спросил Трой. Его взгляд обратился куда-то за спину Ника, в пространство, словно Трой отгородился невидимой стеной. 

Ник не дал себя сбить. 

— Татуировка — откуда ты о ней узнал? 

— Ты сказал, — равнодушно ответил Трой. 

— Я не говорил. 

— Значит, Джейк. 

Ник поймал себя на том, что мотает головой. Не раз, не два, как требовалось для отрицания, — а слишком долго и резко, словно пытается отмахнуться от чьих-то аргументов. 

Трой приподнялся, не спуская с него взгляд, но Ник махнул рукой: — сиди. Ему самому пришлось опереться на спинку кресла, которое уже не казалось уютным. Скорее раздутым и чудовищно нелепым, чужеродным в этом выхолощенном, по-гостиничному элегантном и безликом интерьере. 

— Ник? — вопросительно произнес Трой. 

Тот повел плечами, чувствуя, как на него накатывает озноб, и руки покрываются мурашками. Снаружи все еще царила летняя жара — холод шел изнутри. Он зародился в районе груди и растекался по всему телу, и Нику никак не удавалось справиться с дрожью. 

— Ты сердишься? — спросил Трой, совсем как маленький мальчик, подозревающий, что обидел маму. 

— Я пойду возьму свитер, — ответил Ник невпопад. 

— Я принесу... 

Но Ник уже скрылся в спальне, не заметив, что закрыл за собой дверь. 

Постоял посреди комнаты, все еще дрожа и вспоминая: ведь что-то он хотел? В голове была гулкая пустота. Казалось, стоит просочиться хоть одной мысли — и их поток хлынет неудержимо, погребет его под собой. 

«Я просто сойду с ума, — понял Ник, хотя и сам не понимал, почему подумал именно так. — Не сейчас, пожалуйста, — попросил он неизвестно кого. — Не сейчас, когда все так хорошо». 

Ник посмотрел на закрытую дверь спальни. Страха не было. Разочарования, что удивительно, тоже. Только смертельная усталость, вдруг разлившаяся по телу, и смертная тоска. 

Ник все бы отдал за дозу-другую. Вернулся бы туда, где нет ни «тогда», ни «потом», только «сейчас». Где не нужно думать, а можно только плыть. «Мы все тут плывем», — некстати всплыло в голове. 

Ты не знаешь, каков твой главный страх, пока с ним не столкнешься. 

Ник обвел комнату взглядом, словно ища подсказку. Остановился взглядом на кровати, наспех заправленной и еще помнящей их возню, а потом — на полке, где хранились частички чужого прошлого. 

Человек не знает, что ему по-настоящему дорого, пока не найдет то, за что готов бороться. 

Когда Ник вернулся в гостиную: толстовка поверх футболки, руки в карманах, — Трой стоял, но по напряженной позе казалось, словно он только что преодолел пространство от двери за пару прыжков. 

— Ты злишься? — повторил Трой, но ответа ждать не стал. — Ты имеешь право. 

Трой шагнул ближе, заслоняя спиной входную дверь. Ник был уверен, что кинься он к двери, не успел бы преодолеть и фута. 

— Просто скажи: почему? 

— Ты ведь уже понял... 

— Я тебя спрашиваю: зачем? Я хочу услышать это от тебя. 

Трой дернул уголком губ, будто думал улыбнуться, но перестал. Голос, когда он заговорил, остался таким спокойным, будто они обсуждали, заказать пиццу домой или выбраться куда-нибудь поужинать: 

— Она забрала тебя у нас. 

— Это не причина! 

Ник понял, что сорвался на крик — даже на визг, пронзительные нотки резанули его собственный слух. 

— Причина, — возразил Трой. — И еще какая. Когда ты сбежал, а я нашел тебя — вас двоих, — я понял, что пока она жива, история будет повторяться снова и снова. Пока Мэдисон не позвонят и не сообщат о твоем трупе, который найдут в таком вот притоне, рядом с ней. А я этого не хочу. И когда я увидел вас вместе... Я хотел все решить. 

Трой подошел ближе. Ник рефлекторно сделал несколько шагов назад, и Трой послушно остановился. 

— Она тянула тебя вниз, — негромко сказал Трой. — Ей рядом с тобой было не место. Ты был не для нее. 

— Для тебя? — усмехнулся Ник, но губы не слушались, будто замерзли. 

— Ты сам сказал, что все равно выбрал бы меня. 

Трой поджал плечами: о чем, дескать, тут говорить? Он терял интерес к разговору, и только то, что Ник не давал себя коснуться, его тревожило. Он протянул руку, и на этот раз Ник позволил взять себя за локоть. Трой помедлил, ожидая реакции, и прижал его к себе. 

Ник уткнулся носом в плечо Троя, вдыхая его ставший знакомым запах. Трой и пах привлекательно, словно был создан самой природой влюблять в себя и очаровывать. В этом запахе хотелось затеряться и забыться. 

Мелькнула подленькая мыслишка: а если и правда забыть? Вычеркнуть этот разговор из памяти? 

Но мама и Алисия, напомнил себе Ник. Сегодня Трой перешагнул через Глорию — что если он перешагнет через каждого, кого сочтет соперником, что если решит, что кто-то снова отнимает его Ника? 

Но — Глория. Глория, которого этого не заслужила. 

— Если ты хотел, чтобы я остался, — тихо пробормотал Ник, прижимаясь губами к плечу, — ты мог просто попросить. 

— Ты бы не остался, — сказал Трой. Он обнял Ника крепче, теперь тот не смог бы отстраниться при всем желании. Но хотя тот оказался крепко притиснутым к Трою, эти объятья выглядели не попыткой удержать, а отчаянным жестом утопающего. 

Нет, сказал себе Ник. Никакой жалости. Никакого сочувствия. Трой не проявил жалости к Глории — девушке, которая ничего ему не сделала. 

— Ты и Джоша убрал бы? — спросил Ник. 

— Если бы пришлось, — ответил Трой не задумываясь. Он ослабил объятия, чтобы откинуться назад и заглянуть Нику в глаза. — Но тебе ничего не грозит. Ни тебе, ни Мэдисон с Алисией. Мы же теперь одна семья. 

Он выглядел таким искренним, таким обеспокоенным — Ник не понимал, как у человека с руками в крови может быть настолько невинный вид. Где же зловещий вид, злобная ухмылка, любезная улыбка Нормана Бейтса, переходящая в оскал черепа? 

— Я готов на все ради вас, — сказал Трой. — Поэтому это тебе не понадобится. 

Он коснулся правого кармана Ника, взял того за запястье. 

Но Ник только крепче стиснул рукоятку спрятанного пистолета. 

— Я хочу, чтобы мы немедленно отправились в полицию, — сказал он быстро, чтобы не передумать, и четко, потому что подозревал, что только прямой приказ может сработать. 

Не сработал. 

— Нет, — ответил Трой. — Полиция получила виновника, дело закрыто, мы вместе, одной семьей. Зачем все рушить сейчас, когда все так хорошо? 

Он говорил быстро и почти умоляюще, ловя взгляд Ника. 

А ведь Трою тоже страшно, понял тот. Страшно от того, что обретенное счастье рушится, и он снова остается один — совсем один. Давно ли они занимались любовью в машине, пили какао, сидя напротив друга? Еще утром Ник наблюдал, как Трой готовит завтрак на двоих, а впереди было только окончание многомесячного кошмара и небезоблачное, но все же счастье. О чем тогда думал Трой? Вспоминал ли он про Глорию, или отмахнулся от воспоминаний о ней, как от умершей матери, и больше не оглядывался назад? 

— Мы сейчас идем в полицию, — повторил Ник. — Я хочу, чтобы ты во всем признался. А по дороге позвоним Джейку. 

Трой всматривался в его лицо, словно ища лазейку, проблеск надежды. Но Ник сам ощущал, что превратился в каменный столб... нет, в арктический лед: только холод, твердость и гладкая поверхность, за которую не зацепиться. 

— Нет, Никки, — тихо ответил Трой. 

Ник дернулся, но его правая рука была уже крепко сжата. Трой толкнул его назад, к стене, и Ник почувствовал себя до ужаса маленьким и слабым. Все, что он мог, — цепляться за рукоятку пистолета, словно за талисман. 

Трой сам показал ему, где хранит оружие: встроенный сейф за картиной, код 1964 — год рождения матери. Сам вложил в его руку, несмотря на сопротивление Ника: «Ты должен уметь защищаться». Почему Трой не сказал, что защита потребуется от него самого? 

Затылок Ника издал глухой стук, соприкоснувшись со стеной, и в глазах Троя на мгновение появилась обеспокоенная неуверенность. Но тут же он сжал горло Ника правой рукой, левой продолжая выкручивать ему запястье. 

Ник вскинул было обе руки к горлу, инстинктивно желая освободиться от помехи, но опомнился и крепче вцепился в оружие, оно давало хоть какое-то преимущество. 

— Я ничего тебе не сделаю, — убеждал его Трой. — Просто отдай оружие. Не делай ошибку. 

Ник сжал пальцы крепче, и ладонь Троя вжалась в его горло, несильно пережимая гортань. Неделю назад он во время секса сделал так же — но то было в шутку, и прикосновение было таким игривым, совсем не пугающим. Сейчас же Нику пришлось собрать силу волю, чтобы не дать панике завладеть собой. 

Он умрет. Он скоро умрет. Это произойдет не через пятьдесят-шестьдесят лет в каком-нибудь доме престарелых, а сегодня. В день, который должен был стать первым днем его новой жизни. 

Мысли пронеслись в голове с ужасающей скоростью, мозг просто кипел, пока время вокруг замедлилось, а воздух загустел до желейного состояния. И Трой двигался так медленно, совсем неуклюже — но Ник почему-то никак не мог его одолеть. Тело не поспевало за несущимися вскачь мыслями. 

— Я не хочу делать тебе больно — терпеливо объяснил ему, словно маленькому, Трой. Ник не мог оторваться от его красивых губ, произносящих эти слова. — Отпусти. 

Рука на горле сжалась чуть сильнее, угрожая, но не калеча. Запястье, которое Трой выкручивал, горело огнем, а тело не могло шевельнуться от того, как крепко его притиснули к стене. 

Ник рванулся, собрав все силы. Это должно было стать решающей атакой — а обернулось жалким пинком. 

И только по чистой случайности он попал: Трой охнул, получив удар по колену, и лишь немного ослабил хватку — но Ник, окрыленный, торопясь закрепить успех, ударил снова, уже вслепую, куда-нибудь. 

— Никки, — произнес Трой угрожающе. И Нику стало легче: теперь Трой выглядел именно так, как должен был. Почти в ярости, с исказившимся лицом и колючими злыми глазами. Именно таким он был, когда вогнал в Глорию нож — с огромной силой, одним ударом, кто-то из полицейских сказал: «Чистая работа». 

И теперь Нику стало легко. Родственники убийц не могут поверить, что их любимые способны на зло, потому что видят лишь одну сторону монеты. И никогда не заглядывают на вторую — ту, что видят жертвы в последнюю минуту жизни. Нику удалось увидеть обе стороны. Поэтому дальнейшее далось проще. 

Он рванул к двери так, как его когда-то безнадежно учили на лакроссе: сначала в одну сторону, пытаясь обойти Троя слева, потом резко изменив направление и обойдя справа. «Ты должен быть непредсказуемым, Кларк! Будь непредсказуемым, раз уж силы тебе бог не отсыпал!» Тренер мог бы им гордиться. 

Пусть даже побег окончился неудачей. Крошечная фора, выигранная Ником, была ничем в сравнении с быстротой и силой Троя. Он оказался рядом за долю секунды, ухватил и кинул Ника на диван. 

Тот изловчился, развернулся и рванул руку из кармана — и упал уже на спину, с вытянутой вперед рукой с зажатым пистолетом. 

Трой остановился, тяжело дыша, будто пробежал через все поле для лакросса. Он посмотрел сначала на оружие, потом на Ника и сказал только: 

— Не сможешь. 

Ник знал это не хуже его. И знал, что смочь — должен. Потому что Трой лгал, говоря, что Нику нечего бояться: если придется, Трой сможет перешагнуть и через него. 

Поэтому, когда тот кинулся к нему, Ник все же начал на спусковой крючок. Закрыв глаза.

***

Телефон зазвонил, когда она мыла посуду. Мэдисон попыталась взять телефон, но он выскальзывал из влажных рук.

— Черт! — сказала она и тут же прикусила кончик языка в наказание. Привычка осталась с той поры, когда дети были совсем маленькими. 

— Я держу, — Трэвис ловко подхватил телефон, нажал «ответить» и поднес к ее уху. 

— Мама... — успела разобрать Мэдисон, а потом Ник зачастил, проглатывая слоги и путаясь в словах. 

— Подожди, подожди... — Мэдисон выхватила трубку у Трэвиса, прижала крепче к уху, будто благодаря этому могла услышать Ника лучше. — Не торопись, я ничего не понимаю... 

— Я его убил, — произнес Ник четко. 

За несколько лет, что сын был наркозависим, Мэдисон привыкла к тому, что ее жизнь циклична: побег Ника, его, водворение его в клинику, возвращение сына домой — и так до бесконечности. Эти моменты были как минутные деления на часах. Казалось, она даже слышала тяжелое щелканье, с которым невидимые стрелки отмечали каждый шаг. 

Уже несколько недель часы молчали. Но сейчас у Мэдисон появилось чувство, что они с сыном вернулись в цикл. 

Где-то щелкнула невидимая стрелка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Это же не «Особое мнение» - фантастический фильм 2002 г. об отделе, арестовывающем преступников до совершения преступления, на основе намерения.
> 
> ** «Мы все тут плывем» - отсылка к роману Стивена Кинга «Оно.


	6. Chapter 6

Первый день новой жизни, подумал Ник. Очередной. 

В этот раз радости не было — но не было и горя, злости, хоть каких-то эмоций. Однажды, сидя напротив детектива Бони и глядя на ее порхающие над блокнотом руки, Ник понял, что опустошен. Словно у него разрядился аккумулятор, питавший чувства, и все они отключились резко и разом. 

— Ты прекрасно держишься, — похвалил его потом адвокат (новый, найденный Трэвисом). — Очень спокойно. 

Он так самодовольно сиял, будто спокойствие подзащитного было его личной заслугой, и Ник кивнул, не желая его расстраивать. 

В своем спокойствии он пережил еще несколько допросов и суд. Какое-то подобие чувств всколыхнулось в нем только раз, когда в зал суда вошли Джейк и Джеремайя, опиравшийся на руку сына. Интересно, Джеремайя-старший всегда был таким старым? Или это Нику казалось, что тот сдал? 

Конечно, сдал, язвительно шепнул внутренний голосок. Ты убил его сына. Горе старит человека. 

Ник отвел взгляд. 

— Все хорошо? — наклонился к нему адвокат. — Ты побледнел. 

— Здесь его отец и брат. 

— Да, они звонили мне утром, я разве не говорил? 

Ник неверяще взглянул на своего адвоката: 

— Звонили? Зачем? 

Тот успокаивающе улыбнулся Нику: 

— Они хотят помочь. 

Помочь? Ник обернулся, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на Отто, севших за два ряда от него и через проход от Кларков. Мэдисон тревожно посмотрела сначала на Ника, потом на старика, но сам Джеремайя оставался недвижим и глядел только вперед. 

Говорил Джейк. Спокойным методичным голосом он рассказывал, что у Троя были психические проблемы с детства, он был подвержен приступам агрессии, проходил лечение — и успешно, но рецидив возможен... 

Ник слушал и не верил своим ушам. Все это стало для него новостью. Адвокат едва заметно кивал, слушая, довольный исходом дела. Судья смотрел на Джейка насупившись, будто осуждая его решение свидетельствовать против собственного брата. Джермайя, устало привалившись к спинке скамьи, глядел в пространство, и кажется, мыслями был где-то далеко. 

Они с Джейком ушли почти сразу и не остались на приговор: оправдательный, убийство из самозащиты. 

— Поздравляю, — сердечно сказал адвокат, пожимая Нику руку. 

Тот машинально ответил на рукопожатие, занятый другой мыслью. 

— Глория! 

— Что? 

— Вы ни разу не упомянули, что он убил Глорию! Будто у нас была просто бытовая ссора! 

Не только адвокат умолчал об этом факте. Детектив Бони, которая первой из полицейских примчалась на место убийства, словно Ник и его проблемы теперь стали ее обязанностью, выслушав его сбивчивый рассказ, спросила: 

— У тебя есть доказательства? Запись разговора, свидетель? Может, какое-то вещественное доказательство? — Она дождалась, пока Ник ошеломленно покачает головой. — Тогда, боюсь, ничем не смогу помочь. Мы можем открыть дело снова, с твоих слов, но результат будет тем же. Если нет иных доказательств, я ничего не смогу сделать. 

В суд детектив Бони не пришла. И до Ника вдруг дошло, что она махнула на эту ситуацию рукой. У нее было готово ладное, хоть и простое дело: наркоман в приступе ревности пырнул подружку своего приятеля. Решено, закрыто и убрано на дальнюю полку, чтобы освободить место для иных дел, свежих убийств, которые тоже требуют справедливого решения. 

— Мистер Кларк, — адвокат взял его за плечо, но Ник брезгливо стряхнул чужую руку. — Я буду честным: этот факт только усложнил бы дело и растянул его по времени. Я говорил с детективом, который вел прошлое дело. Она сказала, что доказательств причастности к убийству Троя Отто нет. Кроме того, — добавил он, отворачиваясь и собирая бумаги, — семья Отто ясно дала понять, что в обмен на свою помощь требует молчания. 

Ник второй раз за утро чувствовал себя так, словно его отправили в нокдаун. 

— И вы согласились? Вы договорились с ними за моей спиной? 

— Это было нам, то есть вам на руку. Убийство из самозащиты — лучшее решение, — адвокат звонко щелкнул замочком на кейсе, всем своим видом показывая нетерпение. — На вашем месте я был бы доволен решением суда, мистер Кларк. Вам несказанно повезло. 

Слова адвоката так и звучали в ушах Ника, даже когда он вернулся домой, сидел за общим столом, делая вид, что обедает, а потом ужинает вместе со всеми, сидел перед телевизором в гостиной, чистил зубы, ложился в постель. Только закоренелый циник (и мудак!) скажет, что ему повезло. 

— Хочешь поговорить? — спросила мама, зайдя проведать его перед сном. 

Ник подумал и отказался. Вот уж кто точно его понял бы и выслушал — но Ник пока не был готов говорить. 

Позже с тем же вопросом к нему подходила Алисия. Затем — Трэвис. 

— Мы можем найти специалиста... — мягко сказал он. 

— Зачем? — усмехнулся Ник. — Специалист есть в нашем доме. 

— Может, тебе будет проще поговорить с кем-то, кто не заинтересован в тебе лично? 

— Например, с тобой? 

Ник моментально пожалел о своих словах: лицо Трэвиса приняло беспомощное выражение. Наверное, так же он реагировал, когда его собственный сын демонстрировал свои подростковые заскоки. 

— Извини, Трэвис, я не хотел, — Ник заторопился все исправить. 

К счастью, запас прощения у Трэвиса был так же велик, как его сердце. 

— Ничего, — сказал он мягко, как говорил бы отец. — Если захочешь поговорить, приходи. Или если тебе действительно потребуется специалист. Или если наш домашний специалист будет слишком назойлив. 

Ник помимо воли улыбнулся. Хотя безудержное материнское внимание, переходящее в назойливость, его больше не раздражало. Сейчас оно было даже приятно, словно это был тяжелый якорь, держащий его на месте, не дающий уплыть или свалиться в бездну. 

Несколько раз Ник почти собрался позвонить Келвину, хотя не представлял, что тому наговорил Трой, и захочет ли Келвин общаться. Даже если нет — найти наркоту в ЛА труда не составит. 

Но его пугала сама возможность выхода на улицу. Вернувшись после судебного заседания, сжимая в руке документы, Ник вошел в дом — но покинуть его уже не мог. 

— Хочешь съездить со мной в молл? — спросила как-то Алисия. 

Ник, внутренне дернувшись, сказал: 

— Да, конечно. 

Но подойдя к порогу, он понял, что не может его перешагнуть. Не хочет. Мир за порогом был освещен и безопасен, он не пугал, не внушал отвращения — но Нику туда не хотелось. 

— Что такое? — спросила обеспокоенно Алисия, уже стоявшая около машины. 

— Давай-ка без меня, — сказал Ник, с потаенным чувством облегчения закрывая входную дверь. 

С того дня дом стал его миром. Поразительно, но Ник никогда не присматривался к своему жилью, но теперь изучил его до мельчайших деталей. Просто чтобы занять руки, он разобрал чердак (постоял у люка, ведущего на крышу, но так и не поднялся), перебрал инструменты в гараже — отец был бы разочарован тем, в каком они состоянии, — и наконец взялся за ремонт бывшей детской. Пришедший на шум Трэвис предложил свою помощь, получил отказ и с легким оттенком удивления сказал: 

— А ты хорошо справляешься. 

Ник, выравнивая штукатурку, ответил: 

— Отец научил. 

— Один из моих бывших учеников открыл строительную фирму. Могу спросить его о вакансиях, если хочешь, — предложил Трэвис. 

— Посмотрим, — ответил Ник уклончиво. 

Он не мог признаться, что сама мысль о выходе из дома ему невыносима. Всю жизнь он пытался отсюда сбежать — но оказалось, что только здесь он и чувствует себя в безопасности. 

Отступив, Ник обвел комнату взглядом. Может, Трэвис захочет устроить здесь кабинет?..

***

—Давай выйдем на улицу. 

Алисия повторяла это почти каждый день, хотя ответ был неизменным. Отказ ее не расстраивал, просто на следующий день она возобновляла уговоры. 

Ник в который раз ответил: 

—Может, завтра? 

— Сегодня, — упорствовала Алисия. — Тебе нужно выйти, пока ты не взялся сносить наш дом до основания и отстраивать заново. 

Ник только вздохнул. С бывшей детской он закончил, с гостиной тоже, и теперь совершенно не знал, куда себя деть. Чаще он просто сидел у окна, как сейчас, рассеянно наблюдая за не слишком бурной жизнью снаружи. 

Алисия придвинулась к нему, обняла его за колени. 

— Долго ты еще будешь тут сидеть? — спросила Алисия. — Сегодня прекрасная погода, давай прогуляемся. Сходим в парк, зайдем в «Тако Белл». Только ты и я. 

— Может, завтра? 

— Я уже это слышала вчера. Ник... Тебе нечего бояться. 

Ник бросил взгляд в окно, на освещенную полуденным солнцем улицу. Солидные дома, причесанные лужайки, кое-где — детские качели. И нигде, нигде — ни единого куста или дерева, ни единого темного угла. Тут никогда ничего не случается. 

Алисия несильно потрясла брата. 

— Рано или поздно тебе придется выйти. 

— Зачем? Может, я останусь тут навсегда, пока не превращусь в престарелого хикки? 

— Не превратишься. Для этого тебе будет слишком скучно. 

Не дождавшись ответа, Алисия потянула его за руки: 

— Идем. Ты уже три месяца не выходил. 

— Но зачем?! 

— Например, чтобы провести время с младшей сестрой? — Алисия перестала дурачиться и заговорила серьезней. — Скоро экзамены, а осенью я уеду в Беркли. Я хочу провести время со старшим братом, хочу, чтобы у нас остались хорошие воспоминания. С нас хватит дерьма, как думаешь? 

Ник механически кивнул и удивился: 

— Беркли? Я думал, ты остаешься в ЛА. 

— Незачем оставаться, — просто ответила Алисия. 

Нику потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать подтекст — Джейк. Конечно, Джейк в их доме больше не появлялся — само упоминание о семье Отто стало больной темой, вроде сексистских шуток или расистских высказываний. Но Нику ни разу не пришло в голову, как это перенесла Алисия. Рассталась она с Джейком, или они встречаются тайком? Что она сказала человеку, чей брат попытался убить ее брата? Пытался ли Джейк ее вернуть? Ник не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

Алисия по его лицу поняла, о чем он думает, и как только Ник захотел спросить, прижала пальцы к его губам: 

— Не надо. Я еще не готова. Ты поймешь. 

Ник понимал. 

— А ты? — спросила Алисия. — Ты готов выйти? Ради меня. Пусть у нас останется на память что-то хорошее от этой весны. 

Ник взглянул в окно. Над Лос-Анджелесом висел безмятежный солнечный день, идеальный для прогулок, такой же, как триста с лишним его братьев. 

— Я готов, — сказал Ник. 

— Правда? — переспросила Алисия недоверчиво. 

— Да. 

Ник убрал ее руки и вскочил. 

— Давай-ка прокатимся. Возьмем машину Трэвиса. Мне он сейчас точно не откажет. 

— Отлично! 

Алисия не скрывала своей радости. Но все же поймала брата на пороге комнаты. 

— Ник, еще кое-что... Я рада, что ты решил прервать свое затворничество... Но может, сначала примешь душ и сменишь одежду? Я тебя люблю, правда... Но от тебя воняет! 

— Воняет, значит? 

Ник сгреб Алисию в охапку, не обращая внимания на ее протестующие крики, оторвал от земли. 

На лестнице тут же возник встревоженный Трэвис, но увидев их возню, заулыбался.

***

Сорок минут спустя Ник (по настоянию Алисии вымывшись, сменив одежду и даже воспользовавшись тайком дезодорантом Трэвиса), повернув руль, свернул в соседний квартал и притормозил. Алисия, сидевшая рядом, посмотрела на него с недоумением. 

— Почему стоим? 

— Я не знаю, куда ехать. 

— Можем поехать на пляж. Или в Гриффит-парк. Как раньше, помнишь? 

— Где похоронен Трой? — перебил ее Ник. — Хочу увидеть его могилу. 

Решение пришло внезапно, но стоило произнести это вслух, как Ник понял: именно этого он и хотел. Увидеть могилу своими глазами. Поставить точку. 

Алисия молчала, поэтому Ник надавил: 

— Просто скажи, где он похоронен. Можешь даже не ходить со мной, подождешь в машине, я быстро. 

— Я думала, мы просто прогуляемся. 

— Я тоже так думал. И мы прогуляемся, обещаю. Просто мне нужно... закончить. 

Перед внутренним взором мелькнула картина, подкрашенная кроваво-красным. Тело Троя — уже просто тело, — скорчившееся у дивана. Его прижатые к животу руки: он стиснул рану, так упал, так и остался лежать, даже когда тело обмякло. Темные кудри, безумно длинная тень от ресниц на стремительно теряющей краски щеке. И кровь, кровь... 

А потом приехала полиция, скорая, Ника увели, все закрутилось — и вот теперь Ник не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Трой просто уехал, исчез на время, но он все еще ЕСТЬ. 

— Пять минут, — пообещал он. 

Алисия вздохнула: 

— Ладно. Надеюсь, мы едем не за тем, чтобы ты помочился на его могилу? 

— А ты бы меня остановила?! 

— Хм, пожалуй, нет.

***

— Пойти с тобой? — спросила Алисия. 

— Нет, я могу один. 

— Точно? 

— Точно, почему ты все время спрашиваешь? 

— Потому что мы сидим в машине уже двадцать минут. 

Ник согласно кивнул и взялся за ручку двери. 

— Ник, — окликнула его сестра. В голосе Алисии прозвучал невысказанный вопрос. И столько беспокойства, что Ник с удивлением ощутил вдруг подкатившийся к горлу комок. 

— Я сам, — сказал он торопливо. — Просто подожди тут. Я быстро. 

Ник вывалился из машины и поспешно зашагал прочь, глубоко дыша, чтобы стиснувший горло спазм прошел. Он так торопился, что не сразу заметил, что идет не в ту сторону. Алисия не выглянула из машины, чтобы окликнуть его, и Ник мысленно поблагодарил ее за это. 

Он так торопился найти могилу Троя, что чуть не проскочил мимо. А найдя, остановился как вкопанный. 

Он знал, что Трой мертв. Знал — и все равно смотреть на надгробную плиту было странно. Ее не должно было быть здесь. Но она была: серая шероховатая поверхность, лаконичный текст. Имя, фамилия, годы жизни. Ник зацепился взглядом за дату смерти, и тот день встал перед ним из небытия, пронесся яркой чередой минут и воспоминаний. Завтрак: блинчики с малиновым джемом и кофе. Суд и оправдательный приговор. Возвращение домой и восхитительный секс в машине. 

Ник вспомнил прикосновение губ Троя к его шее и груди, то, как он чувствительно прихватывал сосок зубами. Его взгляд исподлобья, из-под завившейся от пота челки. 

Ощущения были такими реальными, что Ник пошатнулся и выставил перед собой руки, будто пытался оттолкнуть кого-то невидимого. 

— Ну почему? — прошептал он. Голос куда-то пропал, и горло издавало лишь сипящие звуки. — Почему? Ну какого черта? Почему ты не мог... как нормальные люди?.. 

Потому что Трой нормальным человеком не был, жестко напомнил внутренний голос. И это оказалось последней каплей. 

Слезы сами собой подступили к глазам, мир моментально заволокло водянистой дымкой, и Ник разревелся, сам того не ожидая. 

Лед, сковывавший его все это время, вдруг исчез. Стена, сдерживавшая чувства, рухнула, и они нахлынули все разом. Их было так много, и они были такими сильными, что Ник буквально был оглушен. Его тело сотрясалось от рыданий, а сам он не смог бы разделить нахлынувшие чувства. Боль, горечь утраты, обида, злость, ненависть — и любовь, такая сокрушительная и всепоглощающая любовь к человеку, который этого не заслуживал. 

Ник упал на колени перед могилой, зарылся пальцами в траву, будто это позволило бы ему дотянуться до Троя, коснуться его в последний раз. Пусть трупа, полуразложившегося тела вместо молодого, полного жизни человека — Нику было плевать. Он просто хотел попрощаться. 

— Прости, — едва выдавил он, не зная, за что просит прощения. — Прости меня. 

В этот момент ему больше всего на свете хотелось почувствовать отклик Троя. Пусть тот вернется, хоть призраком, хоть разгневанным духом. Пусть преследует Ника до конца его жизни — плевать! Главное, чтобы он был рядом. Ник так долго прятал от себя это желание, скрывал его в глубине сердца, за каменной стеной равнодушия — и теперь оно было особенно сильным. Превратилось в потребность. 

Но кладбище оставалось спокойным, словно ни один призрак никогда не тревожил его тишины.

***

Когда Ник вернулся к машине, Алисия топталась снаружи, явно раздумывая, не отправиться ли за братом. Увидев его, она сначала с облегчением вздохнула, но тут же снова забеспокоилась: 

— Все хорошо? 

Ник провел рукой по щеке. Он не видел себя, но подозревал, что вид у него еще тот. Лицо заревано, глаза покраснели (и щипало их немилосердно), на одежде — это он видел — следы травы, которые он безуспешно пытался счистить. Зато внутри поселилась странная легкость, будто вместе со слезами Ник избавился от огромной тяжести. А может, причина была в том, что он не ел... кажется, со вчерашнего дня? 

— Нет, — сказал он честно, — не хорошо. И еще долго не будет хорошо. Но самую важную стадию горя... Как там ее? 

— Принятие. 

— Принятие я миновал. 

Он обнял Алисию за шею и крепко поцеловал в щеку. От щеки пахло миндалем и еще чем-то сладким, отчего у Ника вдруг забурчало в животе. Он бы не отказался сейчас от миндального пирожного или сладкого пирога. Или огромного бургера. Или... 

Алисия рассмеялась, пихая его в бок. Смех получился немного грустным, будто она тоже прятала слезы. 

— Поехали перекусим. Тебя не было больше часа, я и сама проголодалась. И, Ник... Может, лучше мне сесть за руль? 

Это было резонное предложение. Ник не был уверен, что он сейчас внимательный водитель. Но согласиться значило бы признать, что он не в порядке чуть больше, чем следовало. 

— Нет, я поведу. Хочу насладиться свободой после добровольного затворничества. 

Но сев в машину, он внимательнее посмотрел на свои руки. Они слегка, еле заметно, подрагивали. От голода ли, от нервного напряжения, от недавних слез — Ник не знал. 

Интересно, дрожали ли руки у отца, когда он в последний раз сел за руль, подумал вдруг Ник. 

Посмотрел на сидящую рядом Алисию. Та ответила ясным взглядом. 

В свое последнее путешествие отец отправился в одиночку. Если ему, Нику, предстоит последовать вслед за ним, имеет ли он право забрать сестру с собой? 

Новое чувство было незнакомым, и Ник не сразу подобрал для него подходящее слово — «ответственность». 

— Ты права, — сказал он. — Давай-ка лучше ты за руль. Посмотрим, достаточно ли выросла моя сестренка. 

— Желаете экскурсию, сэр? — спросила Алисия, когда они поменялись местами. — Или поедем сразу в «Тако белл»? 

— Экскурсию. Заедем еще в одно место. 

— Какое? — спросила Алисия, выруливая с заправки. 

— К Джеремайе. 

Пропуская другую машину, Алисия слишком сильно нажала на тормоз, и обоих кинуло вперед. 

— Я просто понял, — сказал Ник, чувствуя, что нужно объясниться, — там, у могилы, что хочу расставить точки над «i». Закончить. Я ведь так его и не поблагодарил за помощь. И за то, что он не стал выдвигать обвинения. 

— Ему ли что-то говорить. 

— Не сердись. 

— Я не сержусь. 

Но она сердилась, не то на него, не то на Отто. 

— Я не пойду с тобой, — сказала она. 

— Я и не попросил бы. Это в последний раз, когда мы увидим Отто. Обещаю. 

Ник погладил Алисию по плечу и почувствовал, как она постепенно смягчается под его прикосновением. 

— Последний, — согласилась она.

***

Открывший дверь Джеремайя казался не просто удивленным — потрясенным. И недовольным. 

С чего ему быть довольным, с тяжелым сердцем подумал Ник. 

Он должен был сказать, но не мог придумать нужных слов. Думал об этом всю дорогу, но так ничего и не пришло в голову. Тогда он решил, что нужные слова появятся сами, когда это потребуется. Но они не плявились. В голове не было пусто, но ни одна из пришедших на ум фраз не годилась в качестве извинений. «Простите, что убил вашего сына»? «Простите, но Трой сам виноват»? «Я не хотел, так получилось»? 

Джеремайя тоже не торопился с разговором. Он молча и тяжело смотрел на Ника, стоя в дверном проеме, загораживая собой вход. Но и дверь не закрывал. 

— Мне жаль, — наконец сказал Ник. 

Джеремайя кивнул так, словно Ник был учеником, выдержавшим экзамен, и подвинулся в сторону. 

Ник переступил порог дома с осторожностью, будто внутри его поджидал кровожадный монстр. Которого он сам отправил на глубину нескольких фунтов в землю. 

— Кофе? — спросил Джеремайя. 

Предложение было вежливой формальностью, и Ник поспешил ответить: 

— Нет, спасибо. Я просто хотел извиниться. 

Едва произнеся это вслух, он понял, насколько глупо это звучит. «Извиниться» — совсем не то слово, которым обозначают свою горечь от убийства чьего-то сына. 

— То есть не извиниться, — поспещил он исправиться, но только сильнее запутался. И продолжил бы закапывать себя в эту словесную могилу, если бы Джеремайя его не прервал. 

— Ник, не нужно. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — Джеремайя коснулся его плеча. — Я и сам хотел повидаться с тобой. Но мне не хватило смелости. Я боялся, что ты будешь себя винить... Не стоит. 

— Стоит, конечно. Я все же виноват перед Троем — и перед вами. Я не хотел доводить все до такого. Я хотел просто уйти! 

— Я знаю. 

Хватка Джеремайи на его плече стала крепче. 

— Я тебя уже простил. И уверен, Трой простил бы тебя тоже. Он не был ангелом, но некоторое чувство справедливости ему свойственно. 

— Вы... простили? 

Второй раз за день Ник почувствовал, как с плеч падает тяжелый камень, а внутри поселяется благословенная пустота. Которую, правда, непонятно, чем наполнить. Но наверняка новое содержимое будет лучше старого. 

— Как? Я ведь убил вашего сына. Каким бы Трой ни был, но он был вашим сыном. 

— И я хорошо его знаю, чтобы понимать: другого выхода у тебя не было. Я всегда знал, что это случится. На самом деле, я сам должен был это сделать, еще когда он был маленьким. Но как ты и сказал: Трой был моим сыном. И я не смог. 

Джеремайя невесомо погладил плечо Ника, прежде чем убрать руку. 

— Так что это я должен просить у тебя прощения, Ник. За то, что взвалил на тебя свою ношу. Заставил сделать то, что должен был сделать сам. Ты простишь меня? 

Все было не так. Ник в смятении оглядел просторный холл, видную отсюда гостиную по старомодной мебелью, ведущую на второй этаж лестницу. Над первым пролетом висели фотографии в рамках. Ник не видел отсюда, что было на них изображено. Но что еще там могло быть, кроме стандартного семейного набора: общие фото, детские фото, фото подросших детей на выпускном, в колледже... 

Ник и не хотел видеть, что на них. Его это больше не касалось. Он чувствовал, как рвутся ниточки, связывавшие его с этой семьей. Понимал, что стоит выйти за дверь — и их пути навсегда разойдутся. И все, что его удерживало сейчас на месте, — это виноватый взгляд человека, который не смог в свое время сделать того, что должен был. 

— Да, — сказал Ник. — я вас прощаю.

***

Джеремайя закрыл за Ником дверь и, даже не оборачиваясь, понял, что за его спиной на лестнице кто-то стоит. 

— Что ему было нужно? — спросил Джейк. 

— Прощение. И я ему его дал. 

— И впустил его в дом? 

— Что такого? 

— Ты знаешь. Что такого! — вспылил Джейк. — Это опасно. 

— Никакой опасности, если ты только не забыл дать брату лекарство. Если бы я не пустил Ника, это выглядело бы подозрительно. Я не хочу ссориться с ним, он хороший парень. Стреляет только плохо. 

Джеремайя прошел в гостиную и тяжело опустился в кресло. Джейк, так тень, следовал за отцом. 

— Мы должны кому-то рассказать, — сказал он, остановившись перед креслом. 

— Должны рассказать, что я выплатил немаленькую сумму своему приятелю-сенатору, а ты подсуетился с подделкой документов и трупа? Отличный план, Джейк. И мы все отправимся за решетку. Только мы трое — в тюрьму, а твой брат — в психушку. 

— Так было бы лучше для него. Для всех. Давно нужно было это сделать. Или убить его, — добавил он безжалостно, но смутить Джеремайю было непросто. 

— Хочешь его убить? Так вперед. Просто введи ему дозу побольше. Сможешь? Или кишка тонка? Я сдерживал его годами, — сказал Джеремайя веско, ставя точку в разговоре. — Смогу сдержать сейчас. 

—И ты планируешь держать его вот так всю жизнь, просто обкалывая до одури? 

— Он все-таки мой сын. А я не бросаю своих детей. Как бы они на это не напрашивались. 

Джейк тяжело смотрел на отца, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Но Джеремайя знал, что уже победил в споре. 

— Проверь, как брат, — велел он. 

Джейк продолжал стоять, упрямо глядя на отца, как никогда похожий на него сейчас. Джеремайе пришлось прикрикнуть: 

— Иди! 

Джейк направился в коридор, к подвальной двери. В каждом его шаге чувствовалось недовольство. Джеремайю оно не трогало: он давно уяснил, что старший сын не способен сам принимать решения. Так пусть не оспаривает те, что приняли за него другие. 

Джеремайя взял газету и попытался сосредоточиться на чтении. Но отдохнуть ему не удалось. 

— Отец! 

В приглушенном расстоянием голосе Джейка послышались тревожные нотки. Слишком тревожные даже для этого нытика. 

Джеремайя, как мог быстро, спустился в подвал. Тяжелая дверь была распахнута, открывая взгляду аскетично обставленную комнату: кровать, стол со стулом и тумбочка, ничего лишнего. Комната была пуста. 

Джеремайя потрогал поврежденный замок двери и подумал, что со звукоизоляцией подвала все же поторопился: она и правда не пропустила наружу ни одного звука. 

Джейк беспомощно оглянулся на отца, но тому впервые нечего было сказать.

***

— Помнишь, мама однажды вычитала про вечерние разговоры, которые могут сплотить семью? 

— Ты про «что я сегодня узнал, что меня огорчает, чем я горжусь»? — уточнил Ник. 

— Это самое, — подтвердила Алисия, ни на миг не отвлекаясь от дороги. 

Надо признать, что за рулем она смотрелась великолепно. А спокойная манера вождения у нее точно была от мамы. Мама и Алисия — две амазонки современных автострад. 

— Предлагаешь возобновить традицию? 

— Нам бы не помешало снова стать одной семьей. И надо поторопиться: вдруг мама придумает что-нибудь похуже? 

— Отлично. Ты начинаешь... 

— Вот же... — выругалась Алисия, но непонятно, на него или на резко перестроившегося впереди водителя. — Что меня огорчает — этот мудак! 

Она резко нажала на гудок, но из окна впереди идущей машины высунулась рука с оттопыренным средним пальцем. 

— А что ты узнала? 

— Что не надо пытаться воскресить приятные воспоминания детства. Еда в «Тако белл» отвратная. 

— Да ты просто принцесса! А чем ты гордишься? 

— Своим братом, — сказала Алисия не задумываясь. — Тем, как он расставил все точки над «i». Тем, что у него хватило на это смелости. 

Ник почувствовал, что глаза начало пощипывать, и рассердился на себя. Неужели он теперь будет от всего впадать в истерику, как пубертатная девчонка. 

— Твоя очередь, — напомнила Алисия. 

— Ну, я огорчен тем, что сестра видела меня в слезах, и теперь считает меня не таким крутым... Вообще-то я сделал паузу, чтобы ты могла это опровергнуть. 

— Считай, опровергла. Давай дальше. Что ты узнал? 

— Что не способен съесть три тако сразу... Ладно-ладно, не пихайся! Теперь серьезно: что веселиться можно и без наркотиков. 

— Ты и раньше веселился без них. 

— Когда-то да. Но под кайфом все лучше. Ты самый умный, ты самый забавный, ты на драйве. Ты можешь даже горы свернуть! Ну, или так кажется. 

Ник задумался. 

— А горжусь я, — сказал он, — тобой и мамой. Я раньше не думал о том, каково вам было. Снова и снова искать нарика по ночлежкам, лечить, выхаживать, вытирать блевотину, терпеть все мои закидоны — я бы так не смог, честное слово. 

— Повтори все это маме, — суховато сказала Алисия. 

Ник всмотрелся в ее лицо, но сестра избегала его взгляда. Зато руки у нее подрагивали, совсем как у него сегодня днем. 

Он накрыл ее руку на руле своей, но ничего не сказал. 

Впереди показалась крыша их дома. Алые закатные лучи раскрашивали воздух над ней красным. Ник невольно вспомнил совсем другой вечер. Он, наверное, еще долго будет его вспоминать. Но однажды призраки останутся в прошлом — они уже исчезали в туманной дымке, еще были рядом, но уже начинали отдаляться. 

Мама стояла на подъездной дорожкке, приложив руку ко лбу козырьком. Она улыбнулась, сначала тепло, а потом растерянно, когда Ник, выскочив из машины, крепко обнял ее. А потом и сама обняла его и протянула руку навстречу Алисии. Та мотнула головой, отказываясь участвовать в милой семейной сценке. Зато сказала: 

— Мам, давай: что я сегодня узнал, что меня огорчает, чем я горжусь? 

— Давно мы не вспоминали про эту игру, — рассмеялась мама, разжимая объятия. — Дай-ка подумать... 

Ник чувствовал, что невольная улыбка растягивает его губы. 

Но она тут же примерзла к его лицу: у дома через дорогу стоял человек. Густая послеполуденная тень от здания падала прямо на него, слепило солнце, но Ник был уверен, что различает знакомые черты лица и немигающий змеиный взгляд. 

Хлопнула входная дверь, Ник вздрогнул и отвлекся буквально на секунду. А когда повернулся, соседская лужайка была пуста. 

— Что такое? — спросила Алисия. 

— Так... 

Перед тем, как войти в дом, Ник оглянулся еще раз, но улица была пуста. Показалось, попытался убедить он себя. 

Просто показалось.


End file.
